Thanatos
by Tamsyn
Summary: Hermine erhält ein Päckchen, das sie eigentlich schon vor zwei Jahren hätte erreichen sollen. Nachdem sie es geöffnet hat, ist nichts mehr, wie es war.... Roman, SS/HG
1. PROLOG

_**Vorwort:**_

Die Geschichte, die hier ihren Anfang nimmt, ist bereits beendet und ich werde sie wöchentlich updaten.

Sie spielt nach Band Sieben und ignoriert den Epilog.

Ein dickes, fettes Dankeschön geht an dieser Stelle an meine Beta Jonito und an Antje, ohne die alles nur halb so viel Spaß machen würde!

Reviews sind wichtig, herzlich willkommen und werden selbstverständlich von mir beantwortet!

-o-o-o-

_Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance: The Five Stages of Dying_

_Elisabeth Kübler- Ross_

-o-o-o-

**PROLOG**

Da war kein Schmerz.

Beinahe friedlich lag er auf dem staubigen Fußboden und spürte wie das Leben aus ihm heraus sickerte.

Seine Lider waren geschlossen. Das Letzte, was er in diesem Leben hatte sehen wollen, waren ihre Augen gewesen.

Die Erinnerungen, die er Potter gegeben hatte und viele andere mehr liefen in rascher Folge in seinem Kopf ab. Er konnte sie nicht steuern, ihm fehlten die Kraft und der Willen dazu.

Seinen Körper spürte er nicht mehr, grenzenlose Leichtigkeit überkam ihn, breitete sich in ihm aus... lag er noch auf dem Boden oder schwebte er?

Es war ihm gleich. Ihre Augen waren das letzte Bild, das er noch festhalten wollte... doch auch das schwand und undurchdringliche Schwärze hieß ihn willkommen.

Zeit- und raumlos schien er zu schweben, doch dann war da ein Licht, ein rötliches Glühen und etwas zog an ihm.

Das sanfte Licht fraß die Dunkelheit und unbekannte Geräusche zerstörten die Stille.

„Er kommt zu sich!"

Eine polternde Männerstimme beleidigte seine Ohren und das zarte rote Glühen verwandelte sich in ein leuchtendes Inferno, als er sich zwang, die Augen zu öffnen.

Da war ein Gesicht über ihm. Helle, blaue Augen...

„Hallo? Professor Snape? Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?"

Severus hatte sich nie viele Vorstellungen über die Welt nach dem Tode gemacht, doch der bärtige junge Mann, der ihn ansprach, hatte so gar nichts Jenseitiges an sich.

Er lebte also noch.

Verdammt!


	2. EINS

**EINS**

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Päckchen sein mochte, das sie gerade vom Postamt in der Winkelgasse abgeholt hatte. Es war bereits zwei Jahre alt. Die Frau, die es ihr überreicht hatte, hatte gesagt, dass es sehr selten vorkam, dass eine Eule verunglückte und eine Sendung deshalb ihren Empfänger nicht erreichte. Irgendjemand hatte das Päckchen gefunden und in der Winkelgasse abgegeben. ‚_Hermine Granger, Hogwarts'_ stand darauf. Die Schrift war sehr stark verwischt, das ganze, etwa schuhkartongroße Päckchen sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Wo hatte es in den letzten zwei Jahren wohl gelegen? Und, wichtiger noch, wer mochte es ihr geschickt haben?

Sorgsam wich sie den Pfützen aus, die sich auf dem Gehweg gebildet hatten. Gelbe Blätter schwammen darin und es roch schon wieder nach Regen, obwohl die Sonne sich bemühte, noch einmal ein bisschen Kraft zu entfalten und den kalten Oktober zu erhellen.

Es würde nichts nutzen, die Wolken drängten sich immer dichter um sie herum und man konnte ihnen ihre feuchte Last an ihren dicken schwarzen Bäuchen ansehen.

Hermine war es gleich, ob es regnete oder nicht. Sie hatte heute ihren letzten Arbeitstag im Ministerium gehabt und würde für vier lange Wochen nicht dorthin zurückkehren.

Mit einem kleinen Frohlocken begrüßte sie diese Aussicht, sie hatte diesen Urlaub wirklich bitter nötig.

Mit einem Schuldgefühl, das beinahe größer war als das Frohlocken, dachte sie daran, dass sie diesen Urlaub alleine verbringen würde. Ron hatte es nicht verstanden, dass seine Freundin diese Auszeit brauchte, und dass sie sie allein brauchte. Er verstand so einiges nicht...

Die Tasche mit dem Päckchen schlug gegen ihre Beine, als ihr Schritt wie von selbst beschwingter wurde.

Zu Hause würde sie es noch rasch auspacken, weil sie zu neugierig war, um damit einen Monat lang zu warten.

Von wem mochte es stammen? Von ihren Eltern? Wer sonst hätte ihr etwas in die Schule geschickt?

Hogwarts....

Ihre Schulzeit schien ewig lange her zu sein, und doch war es erst zwei Jahre her, seit sie dem alten Schloss endgültig den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Die Bilder der großen Schlacht suchten sie noch immer in ihren Träumen heim, aber wenn sie wach war bemühte sie sich, andere Erinnerungen an Fred, Remus, Tonks und all die Anderen herbeizurufen. Sie wollte sie nicht vor sich sehen, wie sie blass und still aufgebahrt in der großen Halle gelegen hatten. Sie wollte sie in ihrem Kopf lebendig erhalten.

Ihre Abschlussprüfung hatte sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron im Ministerium nachgeholt, und dort machte sie auch ihre Ausbildung in der Abteilung für die Führung und Beaufsichtigung magischer Geschöpfe.

Nicht daran denken! Jetzt lag das alles hinter ihr- zumindest für eine Zeit lang.

Die gepackten Koffer begrüßten sie, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat.

Sie lebte seit über einem Jahr hier und noch immer genoss sie die Großzügigkeit ihrer beiden Räume. Die Zeit im Zelt war furchtbar gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie es übertrieben in dem Bedürfnis, sich jeden Komfort zu gönnen, den sie damals hatte missen müssen, doch sie mochte es nun einmal weich und ein bisschen plüschig. Und vor allem hatte sie endlich Platz für ihre Bücher.

An jeder Wand, die nicht mit Fotos ihrer Familie oder ihrer Freunde bedeckt war, stand ein Regal, um die Unmengen an Literatur aufzunehmen, die sich angesammelt hatten.

Gleich würde sie ihre Koffer nehmen und sich auf das kleine Cottage in den Highlands konzentrieren, das sie gemietet hatte. Niemand hatte die Adresse und sie würde dort endlich ein bisschen Ruhe finden.

Auf dem großen runden Esstisch in ihrem Wohnzimmer legte sie das Päckchen ab und nahm eine Schere aus einer Schublade unter dem Tisch. Sorgfältig und behutsam durchtrennte sie damit das morsche Papier und die Schnüre, die es noch zusammenhielten. Eine kleine Holzkiste kam zum Vorschein.

Hermine öffnete den filigranen Verschluss und hob den Deckel der Kiste an. Darin lag etwas, das ebenfalls eingewickelt war.

Sie schlug das braune Packpapier zur Seite und hielt schließlich zu ihrer großen Verblüffung ein Messer in der Hand.

Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn und drehte es hin und her, um es zu betrachten.

Es war ein kunstvoll verzierter Dolch aus Silber. Fein ziselierte Schlangen schienen über die Klinge zu gleiten, während das Heft mit blutroten Steinen verziert war.

Wer sollte ihr so etwas vor zwei Jahren geschickt haben? Nirgendwo fand sich ein Absender oder ein Kärtchen.

Plötzlich leuchtete der Dolch auf und wurde glühend heiß. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut ließ sie ihn fallen und besah sich ihre Handfläche.

Für einen kurzen Moment meinte sie, den Umriss einer Schlange darin aufglühen zu sehen, doch dann war er verschwunden und nichts blieb zurück, kein Mal, keine Brandblase, kein Schmerz- nur weiche, helle Haut.

Eine große Wolke musste sich vor die Sonne geschoben haben, denn plötzlich schien das Zimmer sich zu verdunkeln. Alle Farbe wich aus dem Raum, als habe sich ein schwarzer Schleier auf ihn herabgesenkt.

Ein klopfendes Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Ein vielstimmiges Wispern gesellte sich dazu, doch sie schenkte beidem keine Beachtung.

Dort auf dem Teppich vor ihr lag das glänzende Messer.

Hermine nahm es auf und wog es einen Augenblick lang in ihrer rechten Hand, bevor sie den linken Arm ausstreckte, um ihr Handgelenk zu entblößen.

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern setzte sie die scharfe Klinge auf und zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung und mit festem Druck durch die Haut unterhalb ihres Handballens. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung begrüßte sie das dunkle rote Blut, das zu strömen begann.

-

Sie spürte, wie sie erwachte. Zuerst ihr Geist in einem nach wie vor tauben Körper.

Was war geschehen?

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie das Ministerium verlassen hatte, beim Postamt in der Winkelgasse gewesen und dann nach Hause gegangen war, um das Päckchen dort auszupacken. Doch dann?

Jetzt lag sie weich und warm. Das Knistern eines Feuers drang an ihre Ohren, ebenso wie ein leises Klappern und Klirren.

Sie fühlte sich benommen, es fiel ihr schwer, einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen.

Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine weiße, relativ niedrige Decke, die von schmalen, schwarzen Balken durchzogen war. Es war ihr nicht möglich, den Kopf zu drehen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass sie auf einem Sofa lag.

Auf ihrer linken Seite war ein Kamin, sie konnte das Feuer flackern sehen. Es war bereits dunkel und die tanzenden Flammen verursachten unruhige Schatten auf der Zimmerdecke.

Auch auf ihrer rechten Seite bewegte sich etwas, von dort kamen die übrigen Geräusche.

Endlich schaffte sie es, den Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, um einen besseren Blick auf die Szene zu ihrer Rechten zu erlangen.

Ein großes, dunkles Regal nahm beinahe die komplette Raumseite ein, und in ihm stapelten sich Bücher und Pergamentrollen, sowie Unmengen von Glasbehältern in allen möglichen Formen. Schmale Phiolen standen neben dicken bauchigen Ampullen, beschriftete Dosen aus Metall in verschiedenen Größen reihten sich fein säuberlich in einem der oberen Bretter nebeneinander auf.

Vor diesem monströsen Möbel stand ein langer, breiter Tisch. Sie kannte die meisten der Gerätschaften die darauf versammelt waren. Waagen, Kessel, Destillationsapparate- das alles gehörte zu einem Zaubertranklabor.

Und jetzt betrat der Mann die Szene, den sie untrennbar mit dieser Ausstattung verband: Severus Snape.

Er schien sich nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn ansah, denn er beachtete sie nicht im Geringsten, sondern griff in das Regal, holte eine der kleineren Dosen heraus und löffelte etwas braunes Pulver auf eine Messingwaage. Konzentriert wog er etwas davon ab, schüttete den Inhalt der Waagschale in einen der Kessel und griff nach einer Feder, um eine Notiz in ein Buch zu schreiben.

Was tat er da? Und warum zur Hölle war sie hier?

Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit sie ihn ins St. Mungo geschafft hatte.

Nach dem Ende der Schlacht um Hogwarts, kurz nachdem Harry ihr und Ron von den Snapes Erinnerungen erzählt hatte, war sie in die heulende Hütte gelaufen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Mann, den sie alle falsch eingeschätzt hatten, eine würdige Ruhestätte finden würde. Sie wollte ihn in die Große Halle zu all den anderen legen, die sie während des Kampfes verloren hatten. Er verdiente es mindestens genau so sehr, wie die übrigen Opfer.

Erschrocken hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass er trotz Naginis Biss noch lebte. Der Blutverlust und das Gift der Schlange hatten ihn furchtbar geschwächt, doch es war ohne Zweifel noch ein Funken Leben in ihm. In Sekundenschnelle hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen und war mit dem Bewusstlosen in das St. Mungo- Hospital appariert, um ihn den dortigen Heilern anzuvertrauen. Erst als sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihren Freunden davon erzählt.

Es war merkwürdig für Harry gewesen, zu erfahren, dass Snape noch lebte und Hermine hatte ihn später zu einem Besuch im St. Mungo überreden müssen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass es zwischen den beiden Männern eine Menge zu klären geben müsste, doch sie waren abgewiesen worden.

Snape wollte keine Besuche empfangen und ihr lag zu wenig an ihm, als dass sie sich lange darum bemüht hätte.

Eine kurze Mitteilung im Propheten informierte darüber, dass Severus Snape den Krieg überlebt hatte, sämtliche Anschuldigungen gegen ihn fallengelassen wurden und er sich von der magischen Welt zurückziehen wollte. Das war das letzte Lebenszeichen, das sie von ihm erhielten- und es hatte ihr genügt.

Er lebte und sie würde ihm nicht wieder begegnen.

Doch offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt!

Jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass sie sich bewegte.

Er hielt in seinen Verrichtungen kurz inne und sah auf. Kalte schwarze Augen begegneten ihrem Blick und glitten dann wieder über die Notizen auf dem Tisch.

„Ah, schon wach?", sagte er lapidar und ohne erneut aufzublicken. „Machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe nach Ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen- den habe ich. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis Sie wieder sprechen können, und ich will die mir verbleibende ruhige Zeit nutzen. Also entschuldigen Sie mich."

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Hermine wollte empört aufschreien, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

Sie beobachtete, wie er seelenruhig weiterarbeitete, als habe er nicht gerade eine ehemalige Schülerin betäubt und entführt.

War er verrückt geworden? Welchen Grund konnte es für ihn geben, sie mit einem Fluch zu belegen und hierher zu entführen? Hatte er sie doch alle getäuscht? War er doch ein Todesser geblieben und wollte sich jetzt an ihr für den Fall Voldemorts rächen? Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie von ihm halten sollte, zu oft hatte sie ihre Meinung über ihn ändern müssen.

Er wirkte nicht wahnsinnig, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Sie verfolgte jeden seiner Handgriffe, die so akkurat und präzise waren, wie sie sie aus ihrer Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Auch schien er sich nicht großartig verändert zu haben. Vielleicht war er ein bisschen schmaler geworden, vielleicht ein bisschen blasser, möglicherweise wirkte das aber auch nur so, weil er keinen Umhang trug, sondern lediglich seinen schwarzen Gehrock über der üblichen schwarzen Hose.

Er wog und rührte und schrieb zwischendurch immer wieder in sein Notizbuch, zügig, aber nicht hastig. Er arbeitete offensichtlich an irgendetwas, aber es war unmöglich zu erraten, was es war- oder warum sie ihm dabei zusehen sollte.

Schließlich verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie hörte das Öffnen einer Tür und dann nichts mehr.

Langsam kehrte in ihre Hände das Gefühl zurück, sie bewegte sie probeweise und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht gefesselt war. Es dauerte ewig, bis sie sich in der Lage fühlte, sich aufzusetzen. Neugierig sah sie sich um.

Das hier schien eine Art Wohnzimmer zu sein. Ein großer Raum, der neben dem braunen Ledersofa auf dem sie saß, noch einen Sessel, einen kleinen Tisch und viele leere Regale enthielt, außerdem einen Esstisch mit Stühlen, eine große, uralt aussehende Standuhr und eben das Laboratorium, in dem sie Snape zuvor gesehen hatte.

Drei Türen gingen von diesem Raum ab. Durch die Eine war Snape vorhin verschwunden und bisher nicht zurückgekehrt, eine Zweite sah aus, als würde sie in den Garten führen und die Letzte war offenbar die Eingangstür.

All ihre Kraft zusammennehmend erhob sie sich und wankte auf diese Tür zu.

Sie wusste nicht, was ihr ehemaliger Professor von ihr wollte, doch sie würde nicht hier bleiben, um es herauszufinden. Wenn er etwas von ihr wollte, konnte er sich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch mit ihr in Verbindung setzen, statt sie hierher zu verschleppen.

Sie erreichte die Tür und griff nach dem Knauf, doch sie konnte ihn nicht drehen. Er war nicht verschlossen, zumindest konnte sie das nicht sagen, nein, ihre Hand verweigerte den Dienst. Sie konnte die Drehbewegung, die nötig war um die Tür zu öffnen, nicht durchführen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das tun würden", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie fuhr herum.

Snape lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihre fruchtlosen Versuche mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Sie werden feststellen, dass Ihnen das nichts nutzt. Ich war gezwungen, ein oder zwei Banne zu sprechen."

Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen machten ihm wohl ihr Entsetzen deutlich, denn ein kleines Lächeln kräuselte seine schmalen Lippen.

„Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären, doch zunächst muss ich Sie bitten, sich noch ein wenig zu gedulden. Setzen Sie sich!"

Mit untergeschlagenen Armen ignorierte Hermine seine Aufforderung und starrte ihn stattdessen trotzig an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oder bleiben Sie stehen. Mir ist es gleich", sagte er und trat wieder an seinen Tisch.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", kam es plötzlich über ihre Lippen. Der Fluch, mit dem er sie betäubt hatte, war endgültig von ihr gewichen.

Snape hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne, seufzte tief und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite bevor er aufsah. Er musterte sie mit unheimlich blitzenden Augen.

Sie fröstelte unwillkürlich unter diesem Blick und fühlte sich schutzlos und ausgeliefert. Was konnte sie ohne Zauberstab schon gegen ihn ausrichten?

„Ich rette Ihr Leben", sagte er schließlich sanft.


	3. ZWEI

_"Ich rette Ihr Leben", sagte er schließlich sanft._

-

**ZWEI**

Sie wollte auflachen. Das war absurd!

Doch sein ernster Blick und etwas in seinem Tonfall verursachten ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut.

„Wie bitte?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Ich werde Ihr Leben retten", wiederholte er. „Das Messer, das Sie heute erhalten haben war verflucht. Sie haben versucht, sich damit die Pulsadern zu öffnen."

Unwillkürlich hob Hermine ihre Arme, um ihre Handgelenke zu mustern. Sie entdeckte keinerlei Spuren darauf.

„Natürlich ist nichts zu sehen", schnaubte er, ihre Bewegung beobachtend. „Ich war gezwungen die Wunden zu verschließen. Sie hätten sonst nicht mehr lange genug gelebt, um Sie hierher bringen zu können, und außerdem wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass Sie mir meinen Teppich vollbluten."

Er verließ seinen Platz hinter dem Tisch und Hermine wich instinktiv zurück. Er kam jedoch nicht auf sie zu, sondern nahm Platz auf dem Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand.

In einer nonchalanten Geste schlug er die Beine übereinander und wischte eine imaginäre Staubfluse von seinen schwarzen Hosenbeinen.

„Sie haben wirklich nichts vor mir zu befürchten", sagte er ohne aufzusehen. „Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Fragen beantworten und es Ihnen dann freistellen zu gehen, wenn Sie das dann immer noch wollen"

Unschlüssig blieb Hermine an der Türe stehen.

Er war offensichtlich verrückt geworden, doch ihr schien keine direkte Gefahr zu drohen. Sie musste Informationen erhalten, um die Situation besser einschätzen zu können. _‚Rede mit ihm!'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Wo bin ich hier?"

Mit einer weitausladenden Geste wies Snape in den Raum.

„Sie sind hier in meinem Haus, Miss Granger", erklärte er. „Ich habe es gekauft und mich hierher zurückgezogen, nachdem ich endlich aus dem St. Mungo entlassen wurde. Es ist ein kleines, einsames Cottage im ruhigen Nirgendwo."

Keine guten Aussichten für eine Flucht also....

„Was soll das für ein Fluch sein?", stellte sie die nächste Frage, die ihr einfiel.

„Er heißt Thanatos und ist kaum jemandem bekannt. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie davon gehört haben?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

‚_Woher sollte ich einen Fluch kennen, der nur in Ihrer kranken Phantasie existiert?'_, dachte sie, doch sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich mir", schnaubte er. „Es ist gut möglich, dass Sie die zweifelhafte Ehre haben, sein erstes Opfer zu sein. Grob vereinfacht kann man sagen, dass er den Verfluchten dazu bringt, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen."

Obwohl sie keines seiner Worte glaubte, schauderte sie unwillkürlich.

„Woher kennen Sie ihn?"

Er zögerte und strich mit den Händen über die lederne Lehne des Sessels.

„Sie haben nicht vergessen, in welchen Kreisen ich mich bewegt habe, nein? Er war als nützliches Mittel gedacht, um Leute aus dem Weg zu räumen, ohne dass das Zutun eines Außenstehenden sichtbar wurde."

„Warum sollte mir jemand jetzt einen solchen Fluch zukommen lassen?", warf sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ein. „Die finsteren Zeiten sind vorbei, niemand könnte sich von meinem Tod etwas versprechen"

„Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass dieses Päckchen zwei Jahre alt ist", wandte er mit derselben scheinbar geduldigen Nachsicht ein, die er damals schon für Schüler verwandte, die seinem Unterrichtsstoff nicht folgen konnten.

„Damals hätten einige Leute es sicher amüsant gefunden, wenn die Potter- Freundin sich selbst das Leben genommen hätte. Eine gewisse demoralisierende Wirkung auf die Menschen in Ihrer Umgebung wäre wahrscheinlich eine erwünschte Nebenwirkung gewesen"

Nachdenklich nickte Hermine. Er hatte sich seine Geschichte gut zurechtgelegt, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie eine Schwachstelle entdecken würde, wenn sie nur lange genug bohrte. Aber machte es Sinn, mit einem Wahnsinnigen über Logik zu diskutieren? Im Moment fiel ihr schlicht und einfach nichts Besseres ein.

„Hatten Sie etwas mit dem Päckchen zu...?"

„Nein!", rief er, ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte und in seinem Blick lag plötzlich ein gefährliches Glitzern. „Ich habe Ihnen dieses Päckchen weder damals noch heute zukommen lassen wollen!" wild

Einen Augenblick lang war Hermine versucht, ihm zu glauben, so heftig und unmittelbar kam sein Leugnen. Er war wirklich gut! Doch er hatte es geschafft, Voldemort zu täuschen- er musste ein guter Schauspieler sein!

„Kennen Sie einen Gegenfluch?", fuhr sie deshalb auf der Suche nach einer Schwachstelle fort.

Er rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz herum.

„Es gibt keinen...", gab er schließlich zu. „Der Thanatos ist ein wenig anders konzipiert als die üblichen Flüche. Sie können sich das wie ein Gift vorstellen, das mithilfe von Flüchen auf das Messer aufgebracht wurde. Eine Art intelligentes Gift, das sich in Ihrem Körper ausbreitet und Kontrolle über ihn erlangt. Sie haben heute eine erste Kostprobe bekommen, als Sie auf Ihrem Wohnzimmerboden zu verbluten drohten, bevor ich Sie gefunden habe"

Hermine wickelte ihre Arme fester um ihren Körper.

Irgendwie war sie hierher gekommen! Sie vermutete, dass das Messer tatsächlich vergiftet war, denn das Auspacken des Päckchens war ihre letzte Erinnerung. Doch es hatte sie wahrscheinlich bloß betäubt, lange genug, damit er in ihre Wohnung eindringen und sie entführen konnte. Allein der Gedanke verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie bei mir waren? Wie sind Sie überhaupt in meine Wohnung gekommen?", wollte sie in einem forschen Ton wissen, der das Unbehagen aus ihrer Stimme vertreiben sollte.

Er lachte leise und unfroh.

„Dass ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zur Stelle war, können Sie meinetwegen Ihrem unverschämten Glück zuschreiben- und in Ihrer Wohnung zu gelangen war nicht schwer. Sie waren lange genug bewusstlos. Das, was heute mit Ihnen passiert ist, wird Ihnen wieder zustoßen. Ich vermute, dass Sie von jetzt an jeden Tag zur gleichen Zeit das unwiderstehliche Verlangen verspüren werden, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie sind sozusagen eine Gefahr für sich selbst!"

Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach ihrem Magen zu greifen. Jetzt kamen sie langsam zu dem für sie interessanten Teil...

„Warum halten Sie mich hier fest? Sie wissen, was mit mir geschieht. Lassen Sie mich gehen, entwickeln Sie ein Gegenmittel- und Sie können sich meiner Dankbarkeit gewiss sein."

„Ich tue das nicht um Ihrer Dankbarkeit willen!", zischte er. „Daran bin ich nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Ich helfe Ihnen aus demselben Grund, aus dem ich überhaupt erst zu Ihnen gekommen bin und Sie dann bewusstlos und blutend auf dem Boden Ihrer kleinen Wohnung gefunden habe: um eine Schuld zu begleichen! Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet und ich hasse es, in Jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Ich werde Sie retten und wir sind quitt. Sie können gehen, wohin Sie wollen und wir werden einander nicht wiedersehen müssen!"

Das war es? Er hielt sie hier fest, um das Gefühl los werden zu können, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen? Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Jetzt hieß es, diplomatisch sein.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun. Sie haben unser aller Leben gerettet, mehrere Male, wir sind schon längst quitt. Sie sind mir nichts mehr schuldig"

Mit einem müden Lächeln ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel zurücksinken, aus dem er vorhin beinahe aufgesprungen war.

„Gut. Nehmen wir einmal an, das genügt mir und ich lasse Sie jetzt gehen. Wo, denken Sie, finden Sie einen Menschen, der vertraut genug ist mit Zaubertränken und dunkler Magie- und willens, Ihnen zu helfen? Wer will heute noch in irgendeiner Weise mit der verbotenen Kunst in Verbindung gebracht werden? Es dürfte Ihnen schwer fallen, eine solche Person aufzutreiben- vor allem, da der Fluch nach einem Mondzyklus unumkehrbar wird- was nichts anderes, als Ihr Todesurteil bedeutet."

Sie schluckte. So also zog er das Netz langsam dichter um sie.

„Aber Sie könnten mir das Mittel schicken...", machte sie noch einen Versuch.

„Leider reagiert der Fluch auf angewandte Magie. Sie könnte bislang inaktive Bestandteile aktivieren- und je mehr Bestandteile aktiv sind, desto schwieriger wird es, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Das sehen Sie sicher ein! Ich war heute gezwungen, einen Heilzauber und eine Seit- an- Seit- Apparation durchzuführen. Sie sollten wirklich keinen weiteren Zaubern ausgesetzt werden! Und auf ein Gegenmittel könnten Zauber ebenfalls Auswirkungen haben!"

Was für ein teuflisches Konzept! Ein Fluch, der aus einer Kombination von Flüchen und Giften bestand und der auf Zauber reagierte.

Hermine musste zugeben, dass die Geschichte gut durchdacht war, wenn ihr auch völlig schleierhaft blieb, was er damit bezwecken wollte.

„Was wollen Sie also von mir?", fragte sie müde.

Er schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge.

„Eigentlich wollen Sie hier etwas von mir! Aber das wollen wir für diesen Moment mal dahingestellt lassen. Sie werden hier bleiben müssen, bis ich ein Gegenmittel gefunden habe. Ich habe in diesem Haus noch ein Gästezimmer, in dem Sie so lange wohnen können. Ich habe es bisher nicht genutzt, weil ich... selten Gäste habe", erklärte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich werde Ihnen morgen erläutern, wie ich den Fluch zu brechen gedenke, denn das ist das Einzige, was ich von Ihnen will- auch wenn Sie mir jetzt offensichtlich noch kein Wort glauben", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er aufstand und auf eine der Türen wies, die von dem Wohnraum, in dem sie sich befanden, abging.

„Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt ihr Zimmer."

Verzweifelt zermarterte sie sich ihr Hirn, um einen Ausweg aus dieser absonderlichen Situation zu finden. Doch jeder Gedanke schien in eine Sackgasse zu führen.

Sie fühlte sich zu erschöpft, um vernünftig überlegen zu können.

Der Fluch, mit dem er sie belegt haben musste um sie hierher zu schaffen, machte sich offenbar noch immer bemerkbar. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er hatte für jeden Einwand die passende Antwort parat und es würde ihr nicht gelingen, ihn auf diese Weise zu überlisten. Wahrscheinlich war das eh nur eine sehr schwache Hoffnung gewesen. Mit Verrückten verhandelte man nicht, man versuchte ihnen einfach so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen!

Im Moment sah sie keine Möglichkeit, ohne Zauberstab etwas gegen die Banne zu unternehmen, doch so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Vorerst würde sie ihn denken lassen, dass sie seinen Worten Glauben schenkte.

Sie folgte ihm in einen kleinen Flur, von dem wiederum vier Türen abgingen.

Eine der Türen war geschlossen, die anderen führten in eine Küche, ein Bad und in einen kleinen Raum, in dem nichts weiter als ein Bett, eine Kommode und ein Stuhl standen und die Koffer, die sie in Erwartung eines erholsamen Urlaubs gepackt hatte! Es war beinahe tröstlich, etwas Vertrautes zu sehen, obwohl sie sie eigentlich unter gänzlich anderen Umständen hatte gebrauchen wollen. Siedend heiß fiel ihr in diesem Augenblick ein, dass niemand nach ihr suchen würde. Alle glaubten wahrscheinlich, dass sie, wie geplant, ihren Urlaub angetreten hätte.

„Es ist ein bisschen karg", mischte Snapes Stimme sich in ihre unerfreulichen Gedankengänge. „Aber wenn alles gut geht, werden Sie nicht lange genug bleiben, um das als störend zu empfinden. Sie haben ja vorsorglicherweise schon gepackt. Gute Nacht!"

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

-

tbc


	4. DREI

_Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein. _

**-**

**DREI**

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, schwankte sie für einen Moment zwischen Verzweiflung und gänzlich unpassender Heiterkeit.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Es war ihr völlig schleierhaft, wie Snape dazu kam, sie mit einer so abstrusen Geschichte hier zu behalten und wozu das Ganze dienen sollte.

Bei aller Merkwürdigkeit fühlte sie sich dennoch nicht wirklich bedroht. Die Fenster in diesem Raum waren ihr ebenso unzugänglich wie die Tür im Wohnraum- sie konnte die Griffe nicht bewegen. Doch die Zimmertür ließ sich ohne Widerstand öffnen und sie konnte durch den Flur leise Geräusche vernehmen, die ihr verrieten, dass Snape noch in seinem Labor arbeitete.

Behutsam schloss sie die Tür wieder und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der direkt daneben stand.

Selbstverständlich würde sie nicht schlafen. Sie würde warten bis Snape selbst zu Bett gegangen war und sich dann in Ruhe in diesem Haus umsehen. Vielleicht fand sie etwas, das ihr helfen könnte hier herauszukommen.

-

Sie hatte wirklich nicht einschlafen wollen, doch als sie aufschreckte, hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mehr als nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen waren, seit sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Es war noch dunkel draußen, doch die Kerze, die auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand, war beinahe gänzlich heruntergebrannt und sie konnte Vögel hören, die den Sonnenaufgang begrüßten.

Ansonsten war das Haus still, auch bei geöffneter Tür konnte sie kein anderes Geräusch hören, als das monotone Ticken der großen Standuhr im Wohnraum. Snape schlief offenbar noch.

Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer und tapste auf Zehenspitzen an der Tür vorbei, hinter der sie sein Schlafzimmer vermutete.

Das frühe Tageslicht war noch schwach und sie fand sich nur mühsam in den übrigen Räumen zurecht.

Es war nur eine kleine Hoffnung, aber sie musste wenigstens versuchen ihren Zauberstab wiederzubekommen.

Sie entdeckte ein kleines Bad und eine ebenso kleine Küche, doch ihre Suche dort blieb ergebnislos. Natürlich würde er ihren Zauberstab bei sich im Zimmer aufbewahren.

Als nächstes versuchte sie einen anderen Ausgang zu finden, doch mit zunehmender Verzweiflung musste sie feststellen, dass ihr alle Zugänge nach draußen ihr verwehrt waren.

Auch das Küchenfenster gab nicht nach und so begann sie ziellos in den Schränken herumzustöbern, in der vagen Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu finden, dass sie gegen Snape verwenden konnte.

„Was suchen Sie?"

Sie erschrak furchtbar und fasste sich an die Brust, als sie herumfuhr und Snape böse anblitzte, der im Türrahmen lehnte und sie beinahe amüsiert musterte.

„Ich suche Kaffee, nichts weiter", schnappte sie. „Ich habe ja keinen Zauberstab mehr, sonst könnte ich ihn mit ‚Accio' aufrufen!"

Er ignorierte diese kleine Spitze und machte sich schweigend daran, ihnen beiden jeweils einen großen Becher Kaffee zuzubereiten.

„Morgen können Sie ihn gerne machen", sagte er, als er zu ihr trat und ihr einen davon reichte.

‚_Morgen werde ich sicher nicht mehr hier sein'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schluckte diese Bemerkung herunter und nahm die Tasse stumm entgegen. Sie wartete, bis Snape einen Schluck getrunken hatte und nippte dann gierig an der schwarzen, heißen Flüssigkeit. Ohne Kaffee war sie nur ein halber Mensch.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den gestrigen Abend?", fragte er nach einer Weile, in der sie sich schweigend ihren Getränken gewidmet hatten.

„Hm, lassen Sie mich mal überlegen", sagte Hermine in gespielt nachdenklichem Ton und legte eine Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen, während sie den Kopf schief legte und mit gekrauster Stirn an die Decke sah.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Sie mir eine Menge Unsinn erzählt haben über einen Fluch, der mich dazu bringen soll, mir selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Und falls mir das nicht gelingen sollte, wird das Gift, das dieser Fluch wirksam gemacht hat, mich nach einem Monat so oder so töten. Richtig?"

„Nach einem Mondzyklus", verbesserte er sie trocken. „Und er wird sie nicht direkt töten, sondern lediglich nicht mehr abwendbar sein. Er wird an Intensität zunehmen, bis er sein Ziel, den Suizid, erreicht hat. Aber ansonsten weitgehend korrekt. Doch das war nicht das, was ich meinte. Ich dachte eher an die Sache mit dem Dolch, die gestern in Ihrer Wohnung passiert ist. Ich hatte gehofft, dass vielleicht eine Erinnerung daran zurückgekehrt ist..."

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragt sie dann leise, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Warum erzählen Sie mir solche Dinge? Sie wissen doch, dass sie nicht stimmen. Ich will mir nicht das Leben…"

„Miss Granger, Sie würden es uns beiden einfacher machen, wenn Sie mir glauben würden", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Ich bin nicht der böse Todesser, für den Sie mich gehalten haben, schon vergessen? Gewöhnen Sie sich an den Gedanken- zumindest so lange Sie hier mein Gast sein werden. Wir wollen beide hoffen, dass es nur für kurze Zeit sein wird"

Hermine nahm sich vor, diese Zeit tatsächlich so kurz wie irgend möglich zu halten. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde sie fliehen.

Kurioserweise schien ihre Anwesenheit Snape zu stören, was ihr seine Motivation für die Entführung umso unerklärlicher erscheinen ließ.

Immer wieder stutzte er, wenn sein Blick zufällig auf sie fiel, als habe er vergessen, dass sie anwesend war.

Er bedrohte sie nicht, sondern ging ihr sogar aus dem Weg wo er konnte- doch die Möglichkeiten in diesem Haus waren begrenzt. Er konnte ihr nicht wirklich ausweichen.

Offensichtlich arbeitete er an irgendetwas, machte Versuche und Notizen, doch es blieb ihr völlig unklar was er tat, und sie fragte auch nicht danach.

Vorerst beschränkte sie sich darauf, zu beobachten, um vielleicht einen Hinweis zu erhalten, wie sie ihn überlisten konnte.

Das war sicher nicht der heldenhafteste Plan, aber es war der einzige, der ihr im Moment praktikabel erschien.

„Nehmen Sie sich ein Buch und hören Sie auf, mich so anzustarren", schnauzte er, als er ihrem Blick zum wiederholten Male begegnet war.

„Und woher soll ich das Buch nehmen?", fauchte sie zurück und wies auf die vielen leeren Regale im Raum. „ Ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr, um mir welche einzupacken, bevor Sie mich betäubt und entführt haben!"

Er schien sich gewaltsam eine Bemerkung zu verbeißen, sie konnte sehen, dass er die Zähne fest aufeinander presste und die Adern an seinem Hals deutlich hervortraten.

„Meine Bücher sind da drin", knurrte er schließlich und wies auf einen Stapel Kisten. „Nehmen Sie sich meinetwegen eines von denen, aber geben Sie endlich Ruhe! Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir Eselsohren oder ähnliches hineinzumachen"

Für diesen Zusatz warf sie ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu, ging aber auf den Kistenstapel zu, öffnete den obersten hölzernen Behälter und begann, ein paar Bücher herauszunehmen.

„Ein Buch, habe ich gesagt!", zischte er, als sie einige der Bücher neben sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte.

„Ich werde sicher nicht ‚Tausend Zauberpilze' lesen. Etwas Spannenderes hätte ich dann doch gerne, um mich von meinem tragischen Schicksal abzulenken", brummte sie trotzig.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er wieder eine Bemerkung unterdrückte, um keine Diskussion mit ihr anfangen zu müssen.

„Natürlich", sagte er dann mit schlecht verborgenem Widerwillen. „Durchwühlen Sie ruhig meine privaten Literaturbestände"

„Danke, das werde ich mit Vergnügen tun", gab sie ungerührt zurück und widmete sich wieder den Kisten und den darin enthaltenen Büchern.

Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, hätte sie sich wie an Weihnachten gefühlt. Sie entdeckte Bücher, nach denen sie zum Teil schon lange gesucht hatte. Natürlich waren da Bücher zum Thema Trankbraukunst, aber diese Kiste suchte sie nur hastig durch. Es hatte nie zu ihren Lieblingsfächern gehört. Die anderen hingegen bargen wahre Schätze und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich darin zu vertiefen. Da waren Bücher über schwarze Magie, die sie zum Teil aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts- Bibliothek kannte, Bücher über Kräuterkunde, über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- beinahe zu jedem Fach, das in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde, besaß er eine recht umfangreiche Auswahl an Lesematerial. Sie blätterte viele der Bücher nach einem Hinweis auf einen Thanatos- Fluch durch, konnte jedoch nichts finden, was dem auch nur nahegekommen wäre.

Erst in der letzen Kiste wurde sie fündig, wenn auch nicht in der Form, die sie sich gewünscht hätte. Es gab keine Aufzeichnungen über einen Fluch mit dem Namen Thanatos, doch in einem Buch über griechische Mythologie, das sie staunend hervorzog, wurde Thanatos erwähnt.

Er war der Gott des Todes und der Bruder des Schlafs.

Eine Abbildung war vorhanden. Ein schöner Jüngling mit finsterem Blick, großen schwarzen Flügeln und einer erloschenen Fackel. Der Sohn der Nacht und der Finsternis.

Sie bemerkte, dass Snape sie musterte, während sie in dem dicken Buch las, doch sie sah nicht zu ihm auf, und er widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

Aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch erkannte sie, dass er das Messer, das sie geschickt bekommen hatte, mit Handschuhen vorsichtig aus einer Schale nahm, in der es in einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit eingelegt gewesen war.

„Sie haben es mitgenommen!", rief sie aus, unfähig bei dem Anblick der Waffe in seiner Hand ein leichtes Schaudern zu unterdrücken.

Er platzierte den Dolch in einer anderen Schale, die ebenfalls mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und wandte sich dann langsam zu ihr um.

„Natürlich habe ich es mitgenommen", versetzte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Wie sonst sollte ich die Bestandteile des Giftes ermitteln, um dann ein Gegenmittel entwickeln zu können?"

Unfähig den Blick von der glänzenden Klinge zu lösen, verfolgte sie, wie er die Schale auf ein Gestell setzte, unter dem er ein kleines Feuer entfachte.

„Ich dachte, Sie kennen den Fluch..."

Er lachte leise auf eine Art, die bewirkte, dass ihre Nackenhaare sich aufstellten.

„Dass ich den Fluch kenne, bedeutet leider nicht, dass mir seine Zusammensetzung bekannt ist. Ich muss erst sämtliche Bestandteile benennen können, bevor ich ein Gegenmittel erstellen kann", antwortete er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Gewaltsam löste sie ihren Blick, von der nun leise siedenden Flüssigkeit, und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Wie lange soll das Ganze denn dauern?" Sie bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu verleihen, doch sie konnte ein kleines Beben darin nicht verhindern.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schlicht. „Aber keinesfalls länger als einen Mondzyklus würde ich sagen. Entweder habe ich es bis dahin geschafft, das Gift zu entschlüsseln und ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln, oder..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch Hermine wusste, was er damit sagen wollte. Sie hatte seinen unheilschwangeren Ton noch genau im Ohr, mit dem er ihr verkündet hatte, der Fluch würde nach Ablauf eines Mondzyklus unumkehrbar sein und sie sicher in den Tod treiben.

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Hören Sie schon auf mit Ihren Schauermärchen, Snape", brummte sie unwillig und wandte sich dem Buch wieder zu. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, wie er unter ihrer respektlosen Anrede zusammenzuckte.

Geschah ihm Recht.

-

_tbc_

9


	5. VIER

_Zufrieden bemerkte sie, wie er unter ihrer respektlosen Anrede zusammenzuckte. _

_Geschah ihm Recht._

-

**VIER**

Als sie erwachte wusste sie beinahe sofort wo sie war.

Es war noch sehr dunkel draußen und die Stille im Haus ließ sie vermuten, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie sich in Snapes Bücher vertieft hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Und jetzt lag sie auf einem Bett, vollständig bekleidet, wie sie mit nicht geringer Erleichterung feststellte. Er musste sie hierher getragen haben.

Verflucht! Sie hatte warten wollen, bis Snape ins Bett ging, um sich noch einmal in Ruhe in seinem Haus umsehen zu können, doch wie schon gestern kam ihr anscheinend jedes Mal ein übergroßes Schlafbedürfnis in die Quere. Das war doch lächerlich! Sollte sie sich hier tatsächlich von diesem Mann festhalten lassen?

Stöhnend fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Ruckartig hielt sie sich ihre Handgelenke vor das Gesicht, um in dem schwachen Licht des Mondes, der durch das Fenster schien, besser sehen zu können.

Sie waren verbunden. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte Hermine ungeduldig an dem Verbandsstoff und starrte entsetzt auf die blutverkrusteten Schnitte, die sich deutlich auf ihren Unterarmen abzeichneten.

Das ging zu weit!

Sie hatte angenommen, es handele sich um eine relativ harmlose Spinnerei. Snape hatte durch seine selbstgewählte Einsamkeit oder durch die Verletzung Naginis oder aus sonst irgendeinem Grund den Verstand verloren und meinte, sich so Gesellschaft verschaffen zu müssen. Sie hatte sich nicht direkt bedroht gefühlt und seine Monologe an sich vorüber rauschen lassen, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Früher oder später hätte sie einen Fehler von ihm nutzen können, um hier raus zu kommen.

Doch das durfte nicht sein! Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie verletzte!

Mit einem Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett und versuchte, wie schon am vorherigen Abend, die Fenster zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es war ihr einfach unmöglich, den Griff des Fensters zu bewegen. Sie konnte ihn umfassen, doch dann versagte ihre Hand ihr den Dienst.

Wutentbrannt nahm sie sich einen Stuhl und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen das Fenster.

Mit lautem Poltern fiel der Stuhl zu Boden, ohne der Scheibe den geringsten Schaden zugefügt zu haben. Hermine hätte beinahe laut aufgeheult vor Frustration.

„Was zur Hölle soll das?"

Snape stand in der Tür und seine Augen funkelten zornig. Seine Stimme hingegen war eiskalt.

Sie fuhr herum und überlegte nur eine Sekunde lang. Dann stieß sie ihn beiseite und rannte in den Flur. Sein Schlafzimmer! Dort war der Bann sicher nicht wirksam.

Ohne vorher zu versuchen, das Fenster zu öffnen, griff sie gleich nach einem Stuhl, schleuderte ihn so fest es ging gegen das Glas und musste entsetzt zusehen, wie er auch dort nutzlos von der Scheibe abprallte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich grob an der Schulter gepackt.

„Hören Sie sofort auf, meine Einrichtung zu zerstören!", zischte seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen.

Er war auch nur ein Mann...

Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und rammte ihm dann ihren Ellenbogen kraftvoll dorthin, wo sie hoffte, ihm wirklich weh zu tun.

Snape sank stöhnend zusammen und sie nutzte den Augenblick, in dem er sie losließ, um aus dem Zimmer zu laufen.

Im Wohnraum blieb sie einen Augenblick lang stehen und blickte sich panisch um.

Was sollte sie tun? Wie konnte sie ihm entkommen? Die Türen würden ihr genauso verwehrt sein wie die Fenster. Sie hörte Snape leise ächzen und dann seine Schritte, die sich näherten. Verzweifelt suchte sie Deckung hinter seinem Labortisch.

Er war weiß vor Zorn und seine Augen glühten.

„Lassen Sie mich hier raus oder ich zerstöre sämtliche Ampullen!", schrie sie schrill.

Sie konnte sehen, dass seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und er sie immer wieder öffnete und schloss.

„Hören Sie mir zu...", begann er mit schrecklich ruhiger Stimme, in der deutlich der mühsam unterdrückte Zorn mitschwang.

„Gar nichts werde ich!", rief sie, griff nach einer kleinen Phiole, die auf dem Tisch stand und warf sie an die Wand, wo sie klirrend zerbrach.

Ruckartig wandte er sich um, blickte lange auf den feuchten Fleck an der Wand und die Splitter auf dem Boden, bevor er begann, erneut zu sprechen.

„Ich will Ihnen nur helfen..."

„Indem Sie mir die Handgelenke aufritzen?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Sie sind verrückt! Lassen Sie mich sofort gehen!"

Mit einer Handbewegung fegte sie den Tisch leer, so weit sie reichen konnte.

Fluchend versuchte Snape, einige Dinge aufzufangen, doch es war zu spät- alles ging zu Bruch.

Die Ader an seinem Hals pochte fürchterlich und die Hände öffneten und schlossen sich in schnellerem Rhythmus.

„Hören Sie auf, verdammt!", donnerte er los. „Sie haben sich diese Schnitte selbst zugefügt, und ich kann es Ihnen beweisen"

Sie zögerte nur eine Sekunde, sofort sprach er in ruhigerem Ton weiter.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen zeigen, was heute Abend hier geschehen ist. Sie können sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, nicht wahr? Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen. Ich zeige Ihnen meine Erinnerung an diesen Abend in einem Denkarium"

In seinem Blick lag etwas Beschwörendes und Hermine blinzelte, um nicht das Opfer irgendeiner Einflüsterung zu werden.

Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie griff nach der nächsten Phiole aus dem Regal hinter sich.

„Sie bleiben genau da stehen, Snape", fauchte sie. „Zuerst nehmen Sie den Bann von der Haustür- dann werden wir weitersehen"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch in Richtung Haustür.

„Es könnte Ihnen einen kleinen Hinweis geben, dass ich Sie nicht einfach mit einem Fluch handlungsunfähig gemacht habe, Sie dummes Kind!", knurrte er. „Ich will Ihnen nicht schaden. Seien Sie endlich vernünftig und lassen Sie mich an das Regal. Die Schale steht dort oben"

Er wies auf das oberste Regalbrett, auf dem eine kleine weiße Schale stand.

Zögernd trat Hermine zurück. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen näherte sie sich der Haustür, Snape nicht aus den Augen lassend. Sie versuchte fieberhaft, sich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern, aber es stimmte, was er gesagt hatte: sie wusste nichts mehr davon. Da war nur eine vage Ahnung von Farblosigkeit und dieses Gewisper... nicht mehr. Wie schon an dem Abend zuvor, schienen ihr einige Stunden zu fehlen.

Schritt für Schritt rückte sie auf die Tür zu. Sie griff nach dem Knauf- und diesmal öffnete sie sich mit einem leisen Klicken. Hermine ließ sie aufschwingen und sog tief die kühle Nachtluft ein.

„Meinen Zauberstab!", forderte sie.

Wieder kam von Snape dieses leise, ungute Lachen.

„Sie müssen mich wirklich für ziemlich beschränkt halten", gab er mit geringschätzig herabgezogenen Lippen zurück. „Sie werden ihn bekommen, wenn Sie sich das hier angesehen haben"

Er legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an seine Schläfe und zog einen Faden des silbrig wirbelnden Gases heraus, den er in die Schale auf dem Labortisch legte und mit dem Zauberstab anstupste.

Zögernd trat er mit einem auffordernden Blick zurück und Hermine näherte sich daraufhin misstrauisch. Er hatte Recht. Mit seinem Zauberstab hätte er sie schon längst handlungsunfähig machen können, und sie brauchte erst ihren eigenen Stab zurück, bevor sie von hier verschwinden konnte.

Sie würde sich ansehen, was immer er ihr zeigen wollte, doch sie würde es nahe einer Fluchtmöglichkeit tun.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Schale und trug sie zu der noch immer geöffneten Tür. Nach einem letzen Blick auf Snape, der scheinbar gelassen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte, beugte sie sich über die Schale, darauf bedacht, nur die Oberfläche zu betrachten und nicht hineinzufallen.

Zunächst sah sie nur undeutliche Wirbel, erst nach einiger Zeit begannen sich Konturen zu formen. Sie erkannte den Wohnraum, in dem sie jetzt stand und sie erkannte… sich selbst. Sie saß auf dem Boden neben den Kisten mit Büchern. Daran erinnerte sie sich. Sie hatte Snapes Bücher durchgesehen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr Erklärungen liefern würde- oder das sie wenigstens ablenkte von ihrer scheinbar ausweglosen Situation.

Es war merkwürdig fremd, sich so sehen. Nicht wie in einem Spiegel, eher wie durch eine Videokamera, die ihr Vater eines Tages mal angeschleppt hatte. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie ihre Nase tief in das Buch steckte und gedankenverloren an einer Haarsträhne zupfte, die ihr in die Stirn gefallen war.

Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick von sich selbst ab und beobachtete Snape, der mit flinken Bewegungen an seinem Labortisch zu arbeiten schien.

Sie erkannte das Messer wieder, das in ihrem Päckchen gewesen war. Snape hatte es in einer Schale mit Wasser oder einer anderen durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit eingelegt, nahm es jetzt mit einer großen Pinzette heraus und legte es in eine Holzkiste, die er sorgfältig verschloss. Dann goss er die Flüssigkeit aus der Schale in ein Fläschchen um, verkorkte und beschriftete es und stellte es beiseite, bevor er an das Waschbecken trat, um die Schale auszuwaschen. Sie erkannte das Fläschchen. Es war das, welches jetzt zerschmettert auf dem Boden lag.

Dann sah sie sich wieder selbst.

Sie hatte eine merkwürdig starre Haltung eingenommen und schien auf etwas zu lauschen.

„Miss Granger?", hörte sie den Snape im Denkarium vom Waschbecken her sagen, doch sie schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, denn sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Hermine sah sich aufstehen und mit unsicheren Schritten auf die Tür zugehen. Nachdem sie erfolglos an dem Griff gerüttelt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder ab und ließ einen leeren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Snape näherte sich ihr unterdessen vorsichtig und mit wachsamem Blick. Er hatte jedoch keine Chance, sie daran zu hindern, sich eine Ampulle aus dem Regal zu schnappen, sie zu zerbrechen und sich mit der Scherbe Schnitte zuzufügen.

Schaudernd beobachtete Hermine diese Szene in der kleinen Schale. Sie sah, dass Snape fluchend auf ihr vergangenes Ich zusprang, ihm die Scherbe entwand und es dann mit beiden Armen umschlungen hielt, um zu verhindern, dass es zu weiteren Verletzungen kam.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, denn die Frau in seinen Armen, die Hermine nur mühsam als sich selbst erkannte, schrie und wehrte sich und an seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, dass sie ihn heute mit ihrem Ellenbogen nicht zum ersten Mal verletzt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten sank die Tobende schließlich schlaff in sich zusammen. Snape legte sie auf dem Sofa ab und kontrollierte mit gerunzelter Stirn die Schnittwunden der Bewusstlosen. Er holte eine Salbe, strich sie darauf, verband sie und ging dann zum Tisch, um sich Notizen zu machen.

Hermine löste ihren Blick von den Bildern aus der Schale. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen.

-

_tbc_

9


	6. FÜNF

_Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen._

_-  
_

**FÜNF**

Als sie ihren Blick wieder vom Denkarium abwandte, hatte sie sich verändert. Ganz still war sie. Eine erfreuliche Abwechslung zu ihrem Verhalten in den letzten beiden Tagen.

Lange stand sie vollkommen regungslos da und schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Er wusste, dass sie versuchte, zu fassen, was sie im Denkarium beobachtet hatte. Sie begann zu begreifen, dass er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Nun, zum größten Teil zumindest....

Ihre Hände sanken langsam herab und er fürchtete, sie könnte das Denkarium fallen lassen, also trat er hinzu und nahm es ihr ab.

Sie blickte verwundert auf, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

Dass sie die Dinge jetzt in einem klareren Licht sah, würde ihm helfen, mit ihr umzugehen, aber für sie musste es eine schreckliche Erfahrung sein.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie in dem Zustand gnädiger Unwissenheit zu belassen? Sie hätte ihn dann in Ruhe hassen können, für das, was sie vermutete, was er ihr antat.

Ihm lag nichts daran, was sie über ihn dachte. Die Meinung anderer war ihm schon lange gleichgültig geworden.

Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, Leute für sich zu gewinnen- und er hatte es schnell aufgegeben. Wenn er für seine Arbeit geachtet wurde, tat ihm das wohl, aber er hatte erkannt, dass es töricht war, sich mehr zu erhoffen. Sein Leben war nicht dazu bestimmt gewesen, Freunde zu haben.

Er griff nach der Tür. „Ich werde sie jetzt schließen, es ist kalt draußen. Sie bleiben?", fragte er knapp.

Sie nickte langsam und schien sich noch nicht zu trauen, etwas zu sagen, doch er machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass dieser Zustand lange anhalten würde.

„Gehen Sie jetzt zu Bett, wir sprechen uns morgen"

Erstaunlich fügsam war sie geworden, die junge Frau, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch sein Eigentum verwüstet hatte. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen ging sie in das Zimmer, dass er ihr angewiesen hatte und überließ es ihm, das Chaos zu beseitigen, das sie angerichtet hatte.

Seufzend hob er den Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Sprüche, die alles wieder richten würden.

Alles bis auf die Zutaten, die sie unwiederbringlich ruiniert hatte. Das würde ihn einen ganzen Tag kosten. Verflucht! Am liebsten hätte er selbst noch etwas an die Wand geworfen, um seinem Ärger Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch sie war gründlich genug gewesen, und er hatte ausreichend damit zu tun, die Spuren ihres Zorns zu eliminieren.

Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt, ganz sicher nicht... doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Bei einem seiner seltenen Besuche in der Winkelgasse hatte er sie gesehen. Sie war aus dem Postamt gekommen, und er war ihr gefolgt ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht war da ein ungutes Gefühl gewesen, vielleicht wollte ihm das auch nur im Nachhinein so erscheinen. Er würde niemals erfahren, ob er tatsächlich mit ihr gesprochen hätte, wenn er nicht den dumpfen Aufprall ihres Körpers durch die Wohnungstür, vor der er stand, gehört hätte.

Es war dieses verfluchte Band gewesen, das ihn dorthin geführt hatte, diese Verbindung, die entstand, wenn ein Zauberer einem anderen das Leben rettete. Es hatte ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen, dass er in ihrer Schuld stand- und Ruhe war das, wonach er sich am meisten sehnte. Er brauchte diese Ruhe, um sein Projekt zu vollenden, sein größtes Werk als Meister der Zaubertränke.

Doch dieses Projekt würde warten müssen, bis er Hermine Granger das Leben gerettet hatte, und so langsam begann er zu befürchten, dass das nicht so einfach ablaufen würde, wie er gedacht hatte.

Wenn er nur eine Minute länger nachgedacht, wenn er auch nur ansatzweise vorausgesehen hätte, wie anstrengend es für ihn sein würde, sie hier zu haben- er hätte wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle kehrtgemacht, magisches Band hin, magisches Band her.

Doch jetzt hatte er sie am Hals- und die überaus komplizierte Aufgabe, ein Gegenmittel für einen Trank zu entwickeln, dessen Zusammensetzung er nicht kannte. Von den Zaubern, die hineingewoben waren und die es zusätzlich noch zu brechen galt, gar nicht zu sprechen.

Er hatte Naginis Angriff überlebt und sich seitdem mehr als einmal gefragt: Warum?

Warum hatte er nicht einfach sterben können, nachdem seine Aufgabe erledigt war? Das hier wäre ihm erspart geblieben und so vieles andere mehr.

Die Heiler hatten ihn wissen lassen, dass er sein Überleben einer gewissen Miss Granger verdankte, die mit ihm aus der heulenden Hütte direkt ins Hospital appariert war und die ihnen geraten hatte, den Patienten mit dem gleichen Gegengift zu behandeln, dass Arthur Weasley damals geholfen hatte.

Miss Granger hatte er es also zu verdanken, dass er zurückgekehrt war in einen geschwächten Körper, der Monate gebraucht hatte, sich wieder zu regenerieren.

Er hatte das junge Mädchen dafür gehasst. Diesen Hass hatte er festgehalten, bis er von einer sonderbaren Gleichgültigkeit ersetzt wurde, während die magische Welt draußen vor den Toren des Hospitals in einen Freudentaumel über die Befreiung von Voldemort gefallen war.

Er hatte keinen Anteil an dieser Begeisterung gehabt. Stumm hatte er den Jubel über sich ergehen lassen. Die Besuche von Minerva McGonagall, die gemeint hatte, eine Entschuldigung loswerden zu müssen. Die Rede von Kingsley Shaklebolt, der ihm als Zaubereiminister großzügig zugesagt hatte, dass keines seiner Verbrechen geahndet würde.

Albus hatte Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen, in denen er ihn, Severus, vollkommen entlastete und die das Ministerium in dem Augenblick erhalten hatte, als Voldemort starb.

Erst als die Heiler nach seiner körperlichen Genesung damit beginnen wollten, die vermeintliche Sprachstörung zu heilen, hatte er gesprochen.

„Ich gehe jetzt!", hatte er gesagt. Und er hatte es getan.

Er war gegangen. Weg aus dem St. Mungos. Weg aus London.

Ein einsames kleines Cottage an der Küste war sein Refugium geworden. Niemand kannte seine Adresse und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Dieser kleine Zwischenfall mit Miss Granger würde nichts an seinen eigentlichen Plänen ändern. Er bedeutete lediglich einen Aufschub, nichts weiter. Er würde sich von seiner Schuld befreien und sie konnte dann ihrer Wege gehen, wo immer sie sie auch hinführen mochten.

Mit leisem Bedauern räumte er die Scherben der Phiole weg, die zu Bruch gegangen war.

Er würde morgen früh wieder von vorne anfangen müssen...

-o-o-o-

Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Erst war da nur Taubheit. Sie stolperte in ihr Zimmer zurück und legte sich auf das Bett, von dem sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde erst aufgesprungen war. Eine halbe Stunde! Alles hatte sich in dieser halben Stunde verändert und nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es vorher gewesen war.

Die erschütternde Erkenntnis, dass Snape die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen und nach einer unruhigen Nacht ohne Schlaf kam die Hilflosigkeit. Niemals hatte Hermine sich so ohnmächtig gefühlt wie jetzt, da sie ihrem eigenen Körper wehrlos ausgeliefert war, der sterben wollte, während ihr Geist danach schrie, weiterleben zu dürfen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie auf, ohne zu wissen, wofür das gut sein sollte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Leben in die Hände eines Mannes legen musste, dem sie kaum vertrauen wollte, machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Snape sprach sie nicht an; er beobachtete sie lediglich wachsam und sah weg, wenn ihre Blicke sich begegneten.

Es war ihr nicht möglich, sich mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen oder abzulenken. Unweigerlich stellten sich die immer wieder gleichen Gedanken ein. Warum sie? Womit hatte gerade sie so etwas verdient? Wer wollte ihr so etwas Schreckliches antun?

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hasste sie inbrünstig. Sie hasste den Menschen, der ihr das angetan hatte mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr selbst unheimlich war. Sie verbrachte Stunden damit, sich auszumalen, was sie ihm antun würde, wenn sie ihn in ihre Hände bekommen könnte. Keine Strafe erschien ihr grausam genug, um ihn büßen zu lassen für das, was sie empfand. Und immer wieder kam ihr der bittere Gedanke, dass sie wahrscheinlich gar keine Zeit haben würde, um den Übeltäter zu suchen, weil sie nämlich vorher schon elendig zugrunde gehen würde an diesem verdammten Fluch.

Wer konnte sich so etwas ausdenken? Welches kranke Hirn kam auf den Gedanken, einen so perfiden Fluch zu entwickeln?

In manchen Momenten war sie bereit, Snape zu glauben. Seine Darstellung der Ereignisse ergab einen Sinn und sie konnte keinen Grund erkennen, warum er sie hier festhalten sollte, wenn nicht aus der Verpflichtung heraus, ihr die Rettung seines Lebens zu vergelten. Sie hatte erlebt, wie stark diese Verpflichtung sein konnte- Wurmschwanz hatte es bewiesen.

Es wäre ihr nie eigefallen, etwas dafür zu fordern, dass sie ihn ins Hospital gebracht hatte, doch schien es, als würde diese Tat sich jetzt auszahlen.

Dann wieder zweifelte sie an der Richtigkeit des Szenarios, das Snape entworfen hatte. Konnte der Fluch nicht seine Wirksamkeit verloren haben? Vielleicht würden die Anfälle von selbst aufhören, wenn sie nur ein wenig Geduld hätte. Vielleicht war die Endgültigkeit gar nicht zwangsläufig? Doch jedesmal, wenn sie Snape auf diese Möglichkeiten ansprach, schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. Es war sicher besser, dass sie von all dem nichts mitbekamen. Sie wären außer sich vor Sorgen und könnten doch nichts tun, aber Hermine wollte sie trotzdem bei sich haben, nur um sich nicht so allein zu fühlen. Wenn sie jetzt nicht eigennützig handeln durfte, wenn ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, wann dann?

Doch dann wieder war sie froh, dass keiner ihrer Lieben um sie war. Sie wusste, dass sie sie dafür gehasst hätte, dass sie unbehelligt durchs Leben gehen konnten, während sie selbst für jeden Tag dankbar sein musste.

So war es nur Snape, der um sie war, und ihn konnte sie hassen, ohne sich schuldig fühlen zu müssen.

Die Tage vergingen und ein unseliger Rhythmus spielte sich ein. Sie verbrachte Stunden in fieberhafter Unruhe, die sich mit Phasen absoluter Lethargie abwechselten, in denen sie bloß aus dem Fenster starrte und die Welt dort draußen verfluchte, die sich weiterdrehte, während sie hier eingeschlossen war und auf den nächsten Anfall wartete.

Sie war gefangen, in diesem Haus und in ihrem Körper. Manchmal glitt ihr Blick wie suchend umher, als würde sich wunderbarerweise irgendwo ein Ausgang auftun, aber da war nur Dunkel und hinter ihm lauerte die grässliche Fratze des Todes auf sie. Es war ihr, als könnte sie die Finsternis spüren, die zielsicher auf sie zu kroch. Sie legte sich schwer auf ihre Brust und presste langsam allen Atem aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte sie verscheuchen, wenn auch nur kurz, indem sie zornig wurde. Es half ihr, wenn sie wütete, wenn sie schrie, wenn sie Dinge durch die Gegend warf, weil sie dann fühlte, dass sie einen Körper besaß, dass er sich noch nicht aufgelöst hatte in der drohenden Schwärze. Es war das hilflose Toben eines Kindes, das sich mit den Tatsachen nicht abfinden will und doch wollte ein Teil von ihr diesen Zorn nicht missen. Es war besser ihn zu verspüren als gar nichts. Solange sie wütend war wusste sie wenigstens noch, dass sie lebte.

Snape ertrug ihre Ausbrüche in diesen Tagen mit einer stoischen Gelassenheit, die sie nur noch mehr erbitterte. Sie wünschte sich, er würde sie anschreien, sie festhalten, irgendetwas tun, damit sie fühlen würde, dass sie noch ein menschliches Wesen war, doch seine Ignoranz ließ sie daran zweifeln. Sie würde langsam zu einem Schatten werden, schleichend, bis sie nur noch eine Erinnerung war.

Auf das Toben folgte unweigerlich eine tiefe Verzweiflung, in der sie sich genau das wünschte. Sich einfach auflösen zu können, um den Schmerz, der in ihrem Inneren tobte, nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Das waren die Momente, in denen sie die abendlichen Anfälle geradezu herbeisehnte. Sie spürte meist, wie der schwarze Schleier sich auf sie herabsenkte, wie Thanatos seine Fackel löschte und ihr das Licht nahm, in dem sie alles klar erkennen musste. Sie hörte auf, sich dagegen zu wehren, sondern begrüßte ihn wie einen lang ersehnten Freund, der ihr wenigstens einige Augenblicke der qualvollen Bewusstheit nehmen und ihr gnädige Ohnmacht schenken würde.

Die Arbeit am Gegenmittel ging scheinbar nur langsam voran. Snape erklärte ihr, was er tat, doch sie konnte ihm nicht zuhören.

Zu verstehen, wie er vorging, würde die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Leben bedroht war auf eine Verstandesebene befördern. Es war ihr schon zu viel, das Gefühl aushalten zu müssen, dass sie möglicherweise sterben würde. Sie war noch nicht bereit, es auch zu begreifen.

Er hörte irgendwann auf, ihr von seinen Verrichtungen zu erzählen, doch er arbeitete beharrlich weiter und schien kaum einmal zu sitzen oder zu essen. Meist stand er hinter seinem Labortisch und hantierte mit den verschiedensten Zutaten. Sie konnte ihn hören, wenn sie nachts aufwachte, ohne eine Erinnerung daran, wie sie ins Bett gelangt war. Doch wenn es nicht reichte? Wenn all seine Mühe vergebens war?

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Ich möchte meinen Lesern an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich für die Reviews danken! _

_Dieses Kapitel ist zwar relativ „actionfrei", aber Snape kommt zum ersten Mal zu Wort- und außerdem war es mir wichtig, Hermines Gedankenwelt in dieser erschreckenden Situation darzustellen. Ich hoffe, das ist mir gelungen. ;0)_

_Tamsyn_

9


	7. SECHS

_Doch wenn es nicht reichte? Wenn all seine Mühe vergebens war?_

-

**SECHS**

Er konnte sehen, dass die Untätigkeit, zu der sie verdammt war, ihr nicht gut tat.

Sie schien vor seinen Augen zu zerfallen. Sie wurde blasser und dünner und schwankte zwischen Teilnahmslosigkeit und starker innerer Unruhe.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie auf seinem Sofa, ein Buch auf dem Schoß. Doch es war kein konzentriertes oder gar genussvolles Lesen; fahrig durchwühlte sie die Seiten der Bücher und legte eines nach dem anderen beiseite, bis er den Eindruck gewann, dass es eher eine mechanische Beschäftigung als eine wirkliche Lektüre war.

Stattdessen starrte sie abwechselnd in den Kamin, in dem er auf ihren Wunsch hin ein Feuer entfacht hatte, oder aus dem Fenster.

Dann wieder verzog ihr Gesicht sich zornig und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis die Nägel sich tief in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Handflächen bohren mussten.

Wenn sie nicht derart stumm gegen sich selbst wütete, schrie sie ihn an. Sie warf die Bücher, in denen sie las, an die Wand, trat gegen den Tisch und es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie verzweifelt nach einem Ventil für den unglaublichen Zorn suchte, der in ihr tobte.

Sie bezweifelte dann, dass er sich wirklich bemühte, ihr zu helfen, neidete ihm jeden Augenblick, den er damit verbrachte, eine Scheibe Brot zu essen; einmal hatte sie ihn sogar mitten in der Nacht geweckt und gefordert, er solle sofort weiterarbeiten.

Sie verfolgte wachsam jeden seiner Handgriffe, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass er nichts vermasselte oder die nötige Sorgfalt missen ließ.

Er machte sich niemals die Mühe, auf ihre Vorwürfe zu reagieren. Er wartete einfach ab, bis sie fertig war und machte sich dann daran, die Dinge, die sie zerstört hatte, wieder zu richten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es fiel ihm beileibe nicht leicht, diese Ignoranz aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Gedanke, dass es ihn keine zwei Minuten kosten würde, ihr den Hals umzudrehen, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab, war überaus verlockend- doch er gab ihm nicht nach. Noch nicht…

Meist brachte dieses gleichmütige Ignorieren sie wieder zu Sinnen und sie entschuldigte sich oder fing an, sich selbst mit Vorwürfen zu überschütten, weil sie dieses verfluchte Päckchen geöffnet hatte oder weil ihr Körper sich nicht ausreichend gegen den Fluch zur Wehr setzte.

Sie verdammte die Eule, die das Päckchen vor zwei Jahren nicht zugestellt hatte- in Hogwarts wäre ein solch gefährlicher Gegenstand wahrscheinlich niemals zu ihr gelangt...

Er empfand es als unsagbar anstrengend und ermüdend, ihr bei diesem Lamento zuzuhören.

Ihre Anfälle verliefen stets nach demselben Muster. Sie kamen immer am frühen Abend und diese Vorhersehbarkeit machte es ihm leichter, zu verhindern, dass sie erfolgreich war in ihren Bemühungen, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Das Messer würde ihre bevorzugte Waffe bleiben und so orientierte sie sich immer in Richtung Labor, wenn es soweit war. Er hatte es mit Bannen geschützt, so dass es ihr unmöglich sein würde, noch einmal etwas daraus zu zerstören, doch er musste trotzdem wachsam sein. Einmal versuchte sie, sich in die Standuhr zu stürzen, wohl in der Hoffnung, sich an dem zersplitternden Glas der Tür schneiden zu können. Am nächsten Abend begann sie damit, ihren Kopf wieder und wieder gegen eine Wand zu schlagen. Sie hatte eine große Beule an der Stirn davongetragen, bevor er zu ihr gelangt war und sie davon abhalten konnte. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob die Salbe, die er für solche Vorfälle vorrätig hatte, ausreichen würde, um all ihre Verletzungen zu heilen, die sie sich noch zufügen würde, bis er das Gegenmittel fertig hatte. Bedauerlicherweise konnte er ja keine Magie an ihr anwenden und so war er gezwungen, auf diese ganz und gar unmagische Salbe zurückzugreifen, die allein durch ihre pflanzlichen Bestandteile wirkte. Natürlich konnte er damit nicht die gleichen Erfolge erzielen wie mit Magie, doch für seine Zwecke würde es hoffentlich ausreichen. Solange er nur schnell genug war, um sie rechtzeitig aufzuhalten.

Manchmal schien ihr Zorn auf ihn überzugehen und es kostete ihn dann seine ganze Beherrschung, um sie nicht zu packen und anzubrüllen, sie solle endlich damit aufhören. Es hätte ja nichts genutzt- er wusste schließlich, dass sie das alles nicht freiwillig tat, und doch...

Es war wahrscheinlich ein Glück, dass sie im Anschluss an die Anfälle das Bewusstsein verlor und diese Bewusstlosigkeit dann irgendwann in Schlaf überging. So hatte er genug Zeit, um sich von ihrer überaus anstrengenden Anwesenheit zu erholen, bevor sie am nächsten Morgen wieder im Türrahmen stand und einen prüfenden Blick über seine Arbeit schweifen ließ. Nicht, dass sie sie hätte beurteilen können. Er hatte ihr erklärt, was er tat, doch er hatte kaum Hoffnung, dass irgendetwas davon sie wirklich erreicht hatte.

Dabei tat er wirklich sein Bestes. Er hatte die Ergebnisse eines ganzen Tages verloren, als sie sein Labor zerstört hatte. Wieder hatte er das Messer einlegen und die Lösung reduzieren müssen, um daraus die Bestandteile analysieren zu können. Außerdem hatte es einen ganzen Tag lang gedauert, bis die Kymatographie fertig geworden war.

Das war nicht überraschend, denn das Muster des Trankbildes war überaus komplex. Es würde nicht leicht werden, doch er war zuversichtlich, dass es zu schaffen war. Es musste einfach gelingen!

Der erste Hinweis, den er durch die Kymatographie erhalten hatte, war der auf die verwendete Basis, und er macht sich sofort daran, die passende Grundlage für seine Versuche herzustellen.

Doch auch diese mussten reifen und so blieb ihm für ein paar Stunden nichts weiter zu tun, als abzuwarten.

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu seiner Patientin, die wieder einmal mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa saß, in dem sie nicht las.

Er trat zu ihr und räusperte sich. Mit fragendem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich muss jetzt ein paar Stunden warten, bevor ich fortfahren kann. Die Basen müssen reifen..."

Er suchte nach Worten, die ihm helfen würden, sich nicht so hilflos zu fühlen. Er hatte keine Übung in so etwas...

„Ich werde jetzt ein wenig ans Meer gehen...", versuchte er es erneut.

Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Buch.

„Oh, wir sind am Meer. Wie interessant", murmelte sie verdrießlich. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, es wäre das melodische Rauschen einer Autobahn, das selbst durch die _geschlossenen_ Fenster zu hören ist"

Er stöhnte innerlich auf und war kurz davor, sein Vorhaben aufzugeben.

„Wenn Sie mitkommen möchten?", presste er trotzdem zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Sie sind seit Tagen nicht aus dem Haus herausgekommen…"

Überrascht blickte sie erneut auf und als er das Aufleuchten in ihren Augen sah, ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er nicht schon viel eher auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Ein wenig Bewegung an frischer Luft würde ihr wahrscheinlich gut tun- und sie wäre danach vielleicht ein wenig umgänglicher.

Er selbst war, seit sie hier wohnte, immer wieder für kurze Besorgungen unterwegs gewesen, abends, wenn sie erschöpft von ihrem Anfall bewusstlos auf ihrem Bett lag. Es war unumgänglich gewesen, sie allein zu lassen, er hatte einige Zutaten auffüllen müssen.

Sie jedoch hatte das Haus seit beinahe einer Woche nicht verlassen- die Banne, die er darauf gelegt hatte, hatten es ihr unmöglich gemacht.

Er war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte, doch ohne Zauberstab waren ihre Möglichkeiten von hier zu entkommen gleich null.

„Wollen wir also?", fragte er.

Abrupt stand sie auf.

„Ja, wir wollen", antwortete sie und erstmalig, seit sie bei ihm war, entdeckte er so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

-o-o-o-

Endlich sah sie das Cottage, in dem sie seit sechs Tagen gefangen war, von außen.

Es war ein unscheinbares, typisches kleines Häuschen, wie es deren unzählige in Großbritannien gab.

Es stand in einer einsamen Gegend und war scheinbar tatsächlich nicht weit von der Küste entfernt, denn bereits zehn Minuten, nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, erreichten sie einen niedrigen Felsgürtel, über den sie kletterten und hinter dem sie einen kleinen Sandstrand betraten.

Der Strand war ebenso menschenleer wie die Gegend, durch die sie gewandert waren.

Der Wind blies ihnen stürmisch entgegen und Hermine wickelte die Jacke fester um sich. Sie fühlte sich fremd an. Snape hatte sie ihr leihen müssen, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass ihr Koffer keine enthielt. Sie war schwarz und aus einem festen Tweed- Stoff, der sie am Hals kitzelte, aber sie hielt den Wind ab und sie warm.

Der Himmel war bedeckt und das Meer grau und unruhig. Tief atmete sie die salzige Luft ein, die ihr entgegen blies.

Es war, als puste der Wind, der an ihren Haaren zerrte, auch die düsteren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, zumindest den Zorn, dem sie sich so hilflos ausgeliefert gefühlt hatte.

Natürlich entbehrten die Vorwürfe, die sie Snape gemacht hatte, jeglicher Grundlage, aber in diesen Momenten hatte es sich gut und richtig angefühlt, ihn anzuschreien. Schlimmer war die Wut gegen sich selbst zu ertragen gewesen, ihr Hass auf ihren schwachen Körper, der sich gegen sie wandte.

Die Anfälle waren noch immer nicht mehr als nebelhafte Erinnerungen an Grauen und Hoffnungslosigkeit, und sie war dankbar, dass Snape sich darüber ausschwieg, was genau in diesen Phasen passierte, in denen sie nicht sie selbst war. Er schien es jedenfalls mittlerweile recht gut zu schaffen, sie von schlimmen Verletzungen abzuhalten, denn die Schnitte heilten gut und es waren keine neuen zu erkennen. Sogar die Beule an ihrer Stirn war rasch verheilt.

Er schritt mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr her, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. In ihrem Zorn hatte seine unerschütterliche Ruhe sie erbittert, doch jetzt war sie dankbar dafür. Es erfüllte sie mit einem winzigen Funken Zuversicht, dass er unbeirrt von ihrem Toben daran arbeitete, ihr zu helfen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass...", begann sie zögerlich zu sprechen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzusehen.

Hermine verstand. Ihm lag nichts an einer Entschuldigung.

„Die Kymatographie ist fertig. Die passenden Basen sind hergestellt. Es geht gut voran...", sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile lang stumm nebeneinander hergelaufen waren.

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Er warf ihr einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu und schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge.

„Sie haben mir nicht zugehört, als ich Ihnen erläutert habe, wie ich vorgehe, nicht wahr?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er seufzte.

„Deswegen habe ich es so gehasst, Lehrer zu sein..."

Es erschien ihr ein unpassender Moment, um ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er vielen Schülern quälende, angsterfüllte Stunden erspart hätte, wenn er es aufgegeben hätte, Lehrer zu sein. Und schließlich wusste sie auch, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte...

Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus und es kostete sie Mühe, die Stille zu durchbrechen, doch sie musste es einfach wissen.

„Kannten Sie den Schöpfer des Fluchs persönlich?", fragte sie leise.

Sie konnte erkennen, dass er die Stirn runzelte und die Lippen fest aufeinander presste.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich nach langem Zögern. „Ja, ich kannte ihn. Er ist schon lange tot"

Sein Ton schien jede weitere Erörterung zu verbieten, doch sie ignorierte das.

„Was war er für ein Mensch? Wie konnte er nur einen so furchtbaren Fluch erfinden?"

Plötzlich schritt er rascher auf dem feuchten, festen Sand aus und Hermine musste sich beeilen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Sie glaubte schon, er würde ihre Frage einfach ignorieren, als er schließlich doch sprach.

Seine Stimme klang leise und beherrscht, als wollte er verhindern, dass ihm eine Emotion anzumerken war.

„Er war sehr jung, und er hat gehasst, abgrundtief gehasst. Er wollte dem Objekt seines Hasses Schaden zufügen. Erst in letzter Sekunde hat er erkannt, was er da tat, denn ich weiß, dass er diesen Fluch niemals gegen einen Menschen eingesetzt hat. Er ist gestorben, kurz nachdem ihm bewusst wurde, welches Unheil er da erschaffen hat"

Er blieb plötzlich stehen und blickte in den Himmel.

„Wir sollten langsam umkehren. Es ist schon spät und Sie werden bald..."

Er vollendete den Satz nicht, doch Hermine wusste, was ihn zu dem abrupten Themenwechsel veranlasst hatte.

Es war schon spät und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Thanatos sie in seine Umarmung zog. Und der schreckliche Gedanke daran löschte alle weiteren Fragen aus ihrem Kopf.

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Was eine Kymatographie ist wird noch erklärt! ;0)_


	8. SIEBEN

_Und der schreckliche Gedanke daran löschte alle weiteren Fragen aus ihrem Kopf._

-

**SIEBEN**

In ihren Augen konnte Severus das Grauen sehen, als sie an den nächsten Anfall dachte.

Es musste schrecklich für sie sein, zu wissen, dass sie nicht flüchten konnte, dass es sie unweigerlich einholen würde, egal wo sie war.

Dieses Gefühl war Severus durchaus vertraut. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel zu beobachten, wie sie sich während der Anfälle veränderte. Der Thanatos übernahm sie, bis nichts mehr von der eigentlichen Person Hermine Granger übrig war. Sie war dann nur noch ein hilfloser Spielball des Fluches.

So war es auch heute. Sie war schweigsam, bis sie das Haus wieder erreicht hatten und setzte sich direkt auf die Couch, grimmige Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wartete- und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Severus an dem leisen Beben, das durch ihren Körper lief, erkennen konnte, dass das Gift sich bemerkbar machte. Dieser leere Blick, der abgelöst wurde von tiefer, verzweifelter Trauer- das waren die Anzeichen, auf die er achten musste, wenn er rechtzeitig bei ihr sein wollte, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

-

Severus betrachtete die erschöpfte junge Frau, die er nach ihrem Anfall wie üblich ins Bett getragen hatte. Ihre Fingernägel hatten blutige Spuren auf seinen Handrücken hinterlassen, als sie sich schreiend gegen ihn zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, und er wischte das Blut an ihren und seinen Händen weg. Es würde sie nur erschrecken, wenn sie erwachte.

Unter ihren Augen hatten sich dunkle Schatten gebildet und ihre Atmung war flach und unregelmäßig.

Das Gift schwächte sie immer mehr. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie mehr aß und sich häufiger an frischer Luft bewegte, damit sie genug Kraft hatte, den kommenden Anfällen zu begegnen.

Was hätte er davon, wenn er ein Gegenmittel fand und sie vorher schon an Entkräftung starb?

Severus kehrte in sein Wohnzimmer zurück und trat hinter seinen Labortisch.

Die Trankbasen waren beinahe fertig und er begann, sich eine Liste mit den Mineralien zu machen, deren Verwendung ihm am wahrscheinlichsten erschien.

Etliche konnte er ausstreichen, weil sie nicht zu den Symptomen passten, doch es blieben noch immer viel zu viele übrig.

Mit beiden Händen stützte Severus sich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und ließ seinen Blick müde über die zahlreichen Gerätschaften schweifen.

Das war die sprichwörtliche Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen- doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Die Anfälle würden nicht von alleine verschwinden, im Gegenteil, sie würden an Intensität zunehmen, bis er sie stoppte- oder Miss Granger endlich erfolgreich war, in dem, was sie jeden Abend aufs Neue versuchte.

-

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie plötzlich vor ihm, als er gerade dabei war, den Basen die nächsten Mineralproben hinzuzufügen.

„Ich will helfen!", sagte sie bestimmt, als sie zu ihm an den Tisch trat. „Ich will teilhaben und selbst daran arbeiten, das Gegenmittel zu finden"

Severus lächelte spöttisch.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie erst einmal duschen gehen sollten?"

Errötend sah die junge Frau an sich herab. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren zerknitterten Schlafanzug und mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich über das zerzauste Haar. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um, verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kurz darauf im Bad.

Seufzend wandte Severus sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Es war wahrscheinlich ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie sich aus ihrer Starre löste, doch sie würde ihm nicht helfen können.

Viel zu schnell kehrte sie zu ihm zurück. Frisch duftend und mit entschlossenem Blick trat sie zu ihm an den Tisch. Das nasse Haar hatte sie zu einem Knoten im Nacken gebunden- ohne Zauber hatte sie ja keine Möglichkeit, es zu trocknen.

Severus hielt in seinen Verrichtungen inne und maß sie mit nachdenklichem Blick.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mir gerne helfen möchten, Miss Granger", begann er langsam. „Aber es ist unmöglich. Sie dürfen es nicht riskieren, mit einer der Zutaten des Giftes noch einmal in Berührung zu kommen- es würde den Prozess wahrscheinlich beschleunigen. Ich werde Ihnen über meine Fortschritte berichten, weil ich weiß, dass Sie mir noch immer nicht wirklich vertrauen..."

Hermines schuldbewusstes Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Severus verzog keine Mine.

„Ich bin es gewohnt, dass man mir mit Misstrauen begegnet, zumindest das können Sie mir glauben. Ich werde Ihnen noch einmal erklären, erklären, was ein Kymatograph ist und gehe davon aus, dass Sie mir diesmal zuhören", versetzte er in dem ätzenden Tonfall, den er im Unterricht gebraucht hatte.

Er bedachte seine ehemalige Schülerin mit einem strengen Blick und befriedigt durch ihr beflissenes Nicken, trat er an das Regal und holte eine kompliziert aussehende Apparatur hervor. Sie erinnerte an eine Spinne, die auf dem Rücken lag; acht dünne Beinchen ragten in die Luft und auf ihnen platzierte Severus nun eine runde Glasplatte.

„Ich vermute, sie haben so einen Apparat noch nicht benutzt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Severus fuhr fort: „Es ist, wie ich bereits erwähnte, ein Kymatograph. Mit ihm kann man, grob vereinfacht gesagt, Flüssigkeiten in Bilder verwandeln."

Er füllte er einen Becher mit Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn und gab mit Hilfe einer Pipette ein wenig daraus auf die Platte.

Nachdem er sie mit seinem Zauberstab angestupst hatte, setzte die Apparatur sich in Bewegung.

Die Beinchen begannen zu zittern und sich leicht zu heben und zu senken, so dass die kleine Pfütze anfing, sich gleichmäßig zu verteilen.

Mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' entkorkte Severus eine Phiole und entnahm mit einer weiteren Pipette einen Tropfen daraus, den er zu dem Wasser gab. Dann legte er eine zweite Glasplatte auf die erste, trat zurück und beobachtete mit seinem Gast, wie die Flüssigkeit sich auf der gesamten Fläche des Glases ausbreitete.

Gleichzeitig begannen feine, blaue Striche wie von selbst zu entstehen und sich auf der Scheibe auszubreiten. Sie bildeten filigrane Verästelungen und unterschiedlichste Formen. Als das Muster sich bis an den Rand ausgebreitet hatte, stoppte Severus den Apparat.

„Jede Flüssigkeit erschafft ein eigenes Bild. Manchmal sind die Unterschiede gravierend, manchmal nur minimal, je nachdem, wie sehr sich die Flüssigkeiten von ihrer Struktur her unterscheiden"

Er nahm die Platten von der Halterung und hielt sie gegen das Licht.

Hauchzarte Linien zogen sich über die gesamte Fläche und ergaben ein Bild, das entfernt an einen Schneekristall erinnerte.

„Das ist wunderschön", hauchte Hermine unwillkürlich.

„So?", machte Severus überrascht und musterte das Bild in seinen Händen mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Möglich", murmelte er. „Vermutlich ist diese Gleichmäßigkeit optisch ansprechend- mir ist das gleich. Für mich ist es interessant, dass ich durch diese Apparatur die Möglichkeit habe, die Zusammensetzung eines Trankes zu erkennen"

„Sie können daraus erkennen, welche Zutaten in einem Trank benutzt wurden?", fragte die junge Frau verblüfft.

Er lachte unfroh. „Wenn das so wäre, wäre ich Sie schon längst wieder los. Nein, ganz so einfach ist es leider nicht. Aber mit etwas Übung kann man aus den Mustern schließen, welche Art von Zutaten verwendet wurde. Tierische, mineralische oder pflanzliche Komponenten, auch hinzugefügte Zauber- doch die Namen sind leider nicht in dem Muster verzeichnet. Die muss man dann durch Experimente selbst herausfinden. Ich kann das Bild des Trankes mit meinen Versuchen, den Trank zu rekonstruieren, vergleichen. Wenn sie deckungsgleich sind, war ich erfolgreich. Aber ich fürchte, dazu werde ich noch etwas Zeit brauchen"

Severus war, während er sprach, mit den Glasplatten an das Spülbecken neben dem Wandregal getreten und begann, sie sorgfältig abzuspülen.

„Der Trank, der den Fluch überträgt, besteht natürlich aus mehr als nur einem Bestandteil. Also wird es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, all diese Bestandteile herauszufinden."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war Ihre Zeit, die hier ablief, das hatte sie offenbar in der Zwischenzeit erkannt.

„Haben Sie diesen Apparat entwickelt?", fragte sie dann, mit einer Ehrfurcht in der Stimme, die er nicht ganz ohne Zufriedenheit bemerkte und die Severus mit ihrer vorherigen Ignoranz versöhnte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich bin froh darüber, denn er wird mir helfen, diese Aufgabe zu lösen. Sie hingegen..." Er machte eine Pause, in der er Hermine durchdringend ansah. „Sie können mir am besten helfen, indem sie mich meine Arbeit machen lassen, ohne mir dauernd dazwischen zu funken, haben wir uns verstanden? Dies hier..."

Er trat wieder an den Schrank und holte eine weitere, bereits gemusterte Glasplatte hervor, die er ihr zeigte.

„Dies ist die Kymatographie des Trankes. Sie ist logischerweise um einiges komplexer als die des Wassertropfens. Die Grundstruktur, die sie aufweist, gab mir den Hinweis, welche Art von Basis verwandt wurde- und es ist zu erkennen, dass alle drei Stoffgruppen zum Einsatz kamen. Ich habe also viele Versuche vor mir- und ich will jetzt damit beginnen! Wenn ich also bitten dürfte?"

Severus machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit der Hand, um sie von seinem Tisch zu vertreiben.

-o-o-o-

Hilflos hob Hermine die Hände.

„Aber was soll ich denn tun?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Was weiß ich denn? Lesen Sie! Stricken Sie! Machen Sie, was immer Sie wollen, aber bleiben Sie mir aus dem Weg!", knurrte er.

„Ich würde gerne an den Strand gehen...", sagte sie leise.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Und ich würde gerne möglichst schnell mit meiner Arbeit fertig werden! Ich habe keine Zeit, um spazieren zu gehen!"

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, mich wie einen Hund ausführen zu lassen", gab Hermine gelassen zurück. „Ich werde alleine gehen. Sie erwarten, dass ich Ihnen vertraue und ich erwarte, dass Sie mir vertrauen"

Sie bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

„Es geht hier nicht um Vertrauen", schnauzte Snape. „Ich mache..."

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm irgendetwas angetan.

Dann wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und seufzte.

„Gut, gehen Sie!", sagte er müde. „Sie sollten lediglich in Ihrem eigenen Interesse nicht zu lange ausbleiben"

Hermine nickte und griff nach der Jacke, die neben der Türe hing.

„Ich werde Acht geben, die Zeit nicht zu vergessen. Es ist ja, wie Sie so richtig sagten, in meinem eigenen Interesse", bemerkte sie spitz.

-

Der Himmel war noch immer dunkel und würde es wohl den ganzen Tag über bleiben, doch Hermine störte sich nicht daran.

‚_Es gibt Schlimmeres'_, dachte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Die Jacke hielt sie warm und sie stellte sich dem Wind entgegen. Wie gestern schon schien er die trüben Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu blasen und machte es ihr möglich, besser nachdenken zu können.

Sie war diesem Fluch ausgeliefert und konnte nichts dagegen tun, also bemühte sie sich um eine Bestandsaufnahme. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Snape zu vertrauen und darauf zu bauen, dass er es rechtzeitig schaffte, ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Dieser Apparat, den er ihr heute gezeigt hatte, erfüllte sie mit einer gewissen Zuversicht. Wenn er für jeden einzelnen Bestandteil ein anderes Analyseverfahren hätte anwenden müssen, wäre es wohl nahezu unmöglich, in der vorgegebenen Zeit alle Komponenten herauszufinden, doch mit dem Kymatographen erschien es tatsächlich erreichbar zu sein.

‚_Optimismus, Hermine! Ich verordne dir gnadenlosen Optimismus!'_, schärfte sie sich selbst ein. ‚_Du hast keine andere Wahl, als dich den Gegebenheiten anzupassen, also überlege, was du tun kannst, um sie optimal zu gestalten__.__'_

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie, wie ihre Füße Spuren in dem nassen Sand nahe der Brandung hinterließen.

Snape musste die Lösung ihres Problems alleine herausfinden und sie konnte ihn im Labor nicht unterstützen- also konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass sie ihm wenigstens nicht zur Last fiel. Es war zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil, wenn er ungestört arbeiten konnte.

Sicher würde sie nicht zu Stricken anfangen, wie Snape es ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Lesen war da schon eine bessere Möglichkeit. Hermine hatte viele spannende Bücher in Snapes Kisten entdeckt, die sie mit Vergnügen verschlingen würde, doch sie wusste, dass ihr das, bei aller Leseleidenschaft, zu wenig sein würde.

Sie war es nicht gewohnt, müßig zu sein. Es hatte nie Zeit dafür in ihrem Leben gegeben.

Zuerst war da die Schule gewesen und all die Aufregungen um Harry. Dann hatte die Horkrux- Suche sämtliche Energien aufgebraucht. Hermine hatte sich noch lange danach grenzenlos schwach gefühlt und es hatte viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, bis sie all die Geschehnisse, die der Suche gefolgt waren, halbwegs verarbeitet hatte.

Anschließend waren es die Prüfungen, die sie hatte nachholen müssen und bei denen sie Harry und Ron unterstützt hatte. Und zu guter Letzt hatte Hermine die Ausbildung im Ministerium begonnen, die sie bis heute geistig auslaugte.

Wenn es tatsächlich einmal eine ruhige Minute gab, konnte sie sicher sein, dass Ron sie mit hektischer Aktivität ausfüllte- und sie hatte es nie über das Herz gebracht ihn abzuweisen.

Ronald war kein Mensch der Stille aushalten konnte. Er liebte es laut und lebhaft, so wie die restliche Weasley- Familie. Zu erleben, dass alle Weasleys es mochten, wenn der Trubel am größten war, hatte Hermine immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, wenn sie sich am liebsten zurückziehen wollte und es vorzog, ein Buch zu lesen, statt in das lärmende Gewühl einzutauchen, das im Fuchsbau herrschte. Dass die Familie stetig wuchs, machte alles noch anstrengender.

Doch jetzt hatte sie plötzlich Zeit, vielleicht zum ersten und letzten Mal in ihrem Leben und sie erschien Hermine zu kostbar, um sie bloß hinwegzutrödeln.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie daran dachte.

Wenn sie jetzt stürbe, wenn ihre Zeit jetzt tatsächlich abgelaufen sein sollte- wäre sie zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, so wie es bisher verlaufen war?

Sie zögerte lange, bevor sie sich selbst eine Antwort darauf gab und starrte in den Horizont, der grau in das ebenso graue Meer überging, so dass es unmöglich war zu unterscheiden, wo der Himmel aufhörte und das Wasser begann.

Ihr Leben....

Bisher hatte Hermine allzu viele Gedanken darüber vermieden. Ein leicht bitterer Geschmack drängte sich ihr in diesen Momenten auf- vage, aber eindeutig vorhanden, so wie der leicht stichige Geschmack von schlechter Milch. Eigentlich war sie noch in Ordnung, aber es lag ein Hauch darüber, der verriet, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dass sie kurz davor war zu verderben.

Nein, sie war nicht zufrieden.

Wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gab, an dem Ehrlichkeit zumindest sich selbst gegenüber angebracht war, dann jetzt.

Ein Außenstehender hätte wahrscheinlich nichts auszusetzen gehabt an Hermine Grangers Leben. Es verlief glatt, sie wurde geachtet und sogar geliebt- nur sie selbst wusste, dass etwas Grundsätzliches darin nicht stimmte: Sie war nicht glücklich!

Hermine war gut darin, das zu verbergen, niemand hatte ihr jemals angemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie war unsinnigerweise stolz darauf gewesen, allen Kummer mit sich allein auszumachen.

Sie war nicht glücklich in ihrem Beruf, sie war nicht glücklich mit Ron und es machte keinen Sinn mehr, das nicht wahrhaben zu wollen. Beides, der Beruf und der Freund waren ihr irgendwie aufgedrängt worden. Es passte doch so gut zu dem Bild von Hermine Granger, dass sich alle machten.

Sie kümmerte sich um die entrechteten Mitgeschöpfe, war Harry Potters loyalste Freundin und hatte in der Liebe das gutmütige Herz einem brillanten Verstand vorgezogen. Wie edel! Und doch… sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie allen etwas vormachte.

Wenn sie noch eine Chance bekäme, wenn dieser Fluch von ihr genommen würde und sie in ihr Leben zurückkehren könnte...

Das Meer rauschte und eine einzelne Möwe zog kreischend ihre Bahnen.

Obwohl Hermine sich ein bisschen albern dabei vorkam, schloss sie einen geheimen Vertrag mit sich selbst.

Wenn sie ihr Leben zurückbekäme, wenn sie hier herauskommen würde, ohne Schaden an Leib und Leben zu nehmen, dann wollte sie es zu schätzen wissen!

Sie würde ihm die Ehrfurcht zukommen lassen, die ihm zustand und selbst darüber bestimmen, allen Konsequenzen zum Trotz!

Hermine hatte nun Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was genau es war, das nicht stimmte und auch, wenn sie ein leichtes Schaudern vor der eigenen Kühnheit überkam, fühlte sie sich besser, nachdem sie diese Abmachung getroffen hatte und wandte sich ab, um ins Haus zurückzukehren.

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Den Kymatographen hab ich mir ausgedacht, um Severus ein anschauliches Hilfsmittel an die Hand geben zu können. Die Abbildungen von Wasserklangbildern brachten mich auf diese Idee. _

_Das Wort setzt sich zusammen aus den griechischen Wörtern „kyma" für Welle und „graph" für Schreiben. _

_Feedback ist in jeder –konstruktiven- Form nach wie vor willkommen und wird selbstverständlich beantwortet! ;0)_


	9. ACHT

_Sie hatte nun Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was genau es war, das nicht stimmte und auch, wenn sie ein leichtes Schaudern vor der eigenen Kühnheit überkam, fühlte sie sich besser, nachdem sie diese Abmachung getroffen hatte und wandte sich ab, um ins Haus zurückzukehren. _

-

**ACHT**

Miss Granger kam zurück, bevor Severus sich auf den Weg machen musste, um sie zu suchen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht und konnte erwarten, dass er ihr vertraute, zumindest soweit, dass er sie alleine spazieren gehen ließ. Schließlich war sie kein Dummkopf und schien endlich begriffen zu haben, worum es hier ging. Es würde die Dinge auch für ihn vereinfachen, wenn sie nicht ständig um ihn war.

Direkt nachdem sie in das Haus zurückgekehrt war, ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Stapel Bücher unter den Armen ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Hatten Sie nicht gesagt, Sie hätten nichts zu Lesen dabei?", knurrte Severus sie an, als sie es sich mit den Büchern am Esstisch bequem gemacht hatte.

Mit einem verschmitzten Lachen wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Damals machte sich der Vorwurf mit der Entführung so nett- und außerdem wollte ich unbedingt Ihre Bücher durchwühlen. Tatsächlich will ich es immer noch. Darf ich?"

Einen Moment lang starrte Severus sie verdutzt an.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, welch positiven Einfluss ein Spaziergang am Meer auf sie haben würde, hätte er sie vor Tagen schon hinaus gescheucht.

„Machen Sie nur. Hauptsache, Sie lassen mich in Ruhe", brummte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Schließlich schien Miss Granger ein Werk entdeckt zu haben, das sie fesselte und sie setzte sich mit dem Buch auf das Sofa am Kamin, rollte sich darauf ein wie eine Katze und begann zu lesen. Zwischendurch wanderte ihr Blick jedoch immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie schien in Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Ob es ihr auffiel, dass heute abnehmender Halbmond war? Der Fluch hatte Hermine an einem Vollmond ereilt, das bedeutete, dass Severus bis zum nächsten Vollmond Zeit blieb, um ihn aufzuhalten. Eine Woche war schon um.

Beinahe hastig begann er, die vorbereiteten Basen mit verschiedenen Mineralproben zu versehen. Bald würde sich zeigen, welche tatsächlich in dem Gift vorhanden waren und dann musste er nur noch die genaue Dosierung herausbekommen.

Die Wartezeit nutzte Severus, um mit leisem Bedauern die Gegenstände beiseite zu räumen, die er für sein ursprüngliches Projekt gebraucht hatte. Es war vollendet. Wenigstens das! Doch sein Einsatz würde noch warten müssen.

Als es Abend geworden war, waren die Kymatographien seiner Versuche noch immer nicht vollständig entwickelt.

Miss Granger saß an seinem Tisch und schien, wie schon in den letzten Stunden, in eines der Bücher vertieft.

Vielleicht sollte er ihr etwas zu essen anbieten. Sie beide hatten außer Kaffee noch nichts zu sich genommen und er formulierte gerade eine entsprechende Frage in seinem Kopf, als ihm etwas auffiel.

„Lassen Sie das!", rief er.

Langsam sah sie auf und blickte ihm mit merkwürdig leerem Blick in die Augen.

Sie sagte kein Wort sondern fuhr fort, sich mit den Rändern der Buchseiten Schnitte an ihren Unterarmen zuzufügen. Es wäre beinahe lächerlich gewesen, wenn es ihm nicht gezeigt hätte, wie entschlossen sie versuchte, sich mit einer derart harmlosen Waffe Verletzungen zuzufügen.

Und offenbar war sie erfolgreich, denn die Ränder des Buches färbten sich bereits rot von ihrem Blut.

Seufzend trat Severus zu ihr und entwand ihr das Buch. Konnte diese Frau sich nicht eine Möglichkeit suchen, bei der keines _seiner_ Besitztümer Schaden nahm?

„Sie verschandeln meine Bücher!", zischte er und ignorierte ihre Versuche, das Buch zurückzuerlangen. Als Miss Granger nach einem anderen Buch greifen wollte, hielt er ihre Handgelenke mit beiden Händen fest.

Sie wehrte sich. Wahrscheinlich tat er ihr weh, weil er sie so fest halten musste, doch das konnte ihn im Moment nicht interessieren. Er bewahrte sie vor weitaus Schlimmerem, nur schien sie in ihrem Zustand völlig unfähig, das zu verstehen.

„Miss Granger! Hermine! Verstehen Sie mich?", rief Severus in dem fruchtlosen Versuch, irgendwie zu ihr durchzudringen, doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern versuchte weiterhin seinem Griff zu entkommen.

Dadurch, dass sie saß, war es einfacher für ihn, sie in Schach zu halten, doch er musste wieder viel Kraft aufwenden, um sie daran zu hindern, sich neue Möglichkeiten zur Selbstverletzung zu suchen.

„Bitte! Ich kann das nicht ertragen, ich will nicht mehr...", flüsterte sie und der flehende Ton in ihrer Stimme verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Es war schon soweit! Der Thanatos veränderte sich und Severus erwartete mit leisem Entsetzen, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung, doch er konnte nicht sicher sein...

Wenige Momente später sank Miss Granger endlich in sich zusammen und er löste langsam seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke. Deutlich zeichneten sich die Abdrücke seiner Finger auf der hellen Haut ab, ebenso wie die dünnen Schnitte, die sie mit den Buchseiten geschafft hatte.

-

Den nächsten Vormittag nutzte Miss Granger wieder für einen Spaziergang und Severus zögerte nicht, ihn ihr zu gewähren. Tatsächlich hatte er die Banne nach ihrem gestrigen Ausgang gar nicht wieder erneuert.

Sie kam zurück, das Gesicht gerötet vom Wind und setzte sich wieder ohne Umschweife an den Tisch, um sich in ihren und seinen Büchern zu vergraben. Severus hatte keine Ahnung was es war, das sie derart beschäftigte und er fragte auch nicht danach. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich wieder seinen Proben zu.

-o-o-o-

Am nächsten Tag war Hermine so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie verwirrt aufsah, als Snape ihr einen Teller Suppe vor die Nase stellte und sich mit einem Weiteren zu ihr setzte.

„Mittag ist schon vorbei und Sie sollten mehr essen", gab er lapidar zur Auskunft. Folgsam räumte Hermine ihre Unterlagen beiseite und widmete sich ihrer Mahlzeit.

Snape schien sich tatsächlich hauptsächlich von Brot, Äpfeln und Dosensuppen zu ernähren- eine fade Zusammenstellung, die ihren ohnehin schwachen Appetit nicht gerade anregte.

Eine Zeitlang löffelten sie schweigend vor sich hin.

Als sie einmal aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass er sie musterte.

„Ich habe nie viel Wert auf Essen gelegt", erklärte er plötzlich und rührte in seiner Suppe herum. „Ich sehe es lediglich als notwendige Nahrungsaufnahme, verstehen Sie?"

Hermine nickte vorsichtig, verblüfft über sein Bedürfnis, ihr das zu erklären.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie zusehends dünner werden und offensichtlich nahrhafteres Essen benötigen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben", fuhr Snape fort. „Ich muss morgen sowieso einkaufen. Wenn Sie besondere Wünsche haben?"

„Kochen Sie denn nie?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape schüttelte mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Kopf.

„In Hogwarts wurde ich versorgt, im St Mungos ebenfalls und seit ich hier lebe... Nun, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich oft Gäste hätte. Es gab nie einen Grund zu kochen. Können Sie es?"

„Nein", gab Hermine zu. „Ich wollte es lernen. In dem Jahr, das ich mit Harry und Ron im Zelt verbracht habe, wurde deutlich, dass das eindeutig nicht zu meinen Fähigkeiten gehört und das hat mich geärgert. Ich habe anschließend Molly ein paar Mal zugesehen, aber sie war zu hektisch, als dass ich wirklich die Chance bekommen hätte, es einmal selbst zu versuchen"

Snape nickte und schwieg eine Weile, bevor er zögernd weitersprach.

„Nun, ich nehme an, es unterscheidet sich nicht zu sehr vom Tränke brauen und das haben Sie doch ganz passabel hinbekommen. Wollen Sie es versuchen? Mir fehlt die Zeit dazu"

Im ersten Moment hielt Hermine das für einen Scherz. Sie sollte kochen? Für Snape und sich? Doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie beide mussten essen und sie war den Dosenfraß bereits herzlich Leid. Es gab offensichtlich keine Restaurants in dieser Gegend, aus denen sie sich hätten versorgen können.

„Wenn Sie versprechen, dass Sie an meiner Kochkunst nicht so viel auszusetzen haben wie an meinen Tränken"

„Solange Sie nicht versuchen, mich zu vergiften"

„Das wäre nicht besonders clever von mir, nicht wahr?", grinste sie. „Nun gut, ich werde es versuchen. Bringen Sie morgen etwas mit und ich versuche, etwas Essbares daraus zu machen- aber keine Pilze! Ich habe mir nach der Zeit im Zelt geschworen, nie wieder welche zu essen!"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine besonderen Abneigungen. Überraschen Sie mich!"

-o-o-o-

Am nächsten Morgen ließ Severus Miss Granger allein, um neben den benötigten Lebensmitteln auch ein paar Trankzutaten zu besorgen.

Er hatte zunächst erwogen sie mitzunehmen. Es erschien ihm mittlerweile unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einen Fluchtversuch wagen würde- doch er hatte sich schließlich dagegen entschieden, sich von ihr begleiten zu lassen.

Es war sowohl ein Einkauf als auch eine kleine Flucht seinerseits. Severus hatte noch nie so viel Zeit mit einem Menschen auf so engem Raum verbracht. Wenigstens für ein paar Momente brauchte er das Gefühl, einmal unbeobachtet Luft holen zu können.

Miss Grangers Anwesenheit hinterließ Spuren in seinem Haus. Zunächst hatte Severus sie kaum wahrgenommen, doch sie drängten sich immer deutlicher in sein Bewusstsein, so dass er sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Es waren kleine Dinge, wie die Decke, die jetzt auf dem Sofa lag. Sie wickelte sich darin ein, wenn sie vor dem Feuer saß. Severus hatte nie eine Decke auf dem Sofa gebraucht. Wozu auch? Es kam ihm absurd vor, sich außerhalb des Schlafzimmers in eine Decke zu wickeln. Aber sie tat es und so lag die Decke dort und wartete darauf, Hermine Granger zu wärmen.

Und dabei brannte auch noch ständig ein Feuer im Kamin, weil ihr kalt war. Er selbst war relativ unempfindlich gegen Kälte und die plötzliche Wärme im Haus hatte ihm beinahe zu schaffen gemacht- bis er auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, seinen Gehrock abzulegen und im Hemd zu arbeiten.

Beinahe die Hälfte aller Kisten, die seine Bücher enthielten, hatte Miss Granger mittlerweile ausgeräumt und ihren Inhalt in die leeren Regale eingeräumt, die seine Wohnzimmerwände bedeckten. Und da waren ihre Bücher, die sich mit seinen mischten, auf dem Tisch, auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa...

Schon einige Male hatte Severus es auf der Zunge gehabt, sie mit einer scharfen Zurechtweisung aufzufordern, sich bei ihm nicht derart auszubreiten, doch er hatte jedes Mal geschwiegen. Er scheute die Diskussion, die solchen Worten vielleicht folgen würde. Ihre Tobsuchtsanfälle waren anstrengend genug gewesen, und er war einfach froh, dass nun Ruhe zu herrschen schien.

All diese Veränderungen wurden von ihm lediglich mit einem gewissen Argwohn beobachtet. Sie waren nicht unangenehm, nur ungewohnt...

Für einen gewissen Zeitraum lebte sie bei ihm- und es war an ihm, diesen Zeitraum so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

Er erledigte zunächst all seine Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse, wo er es wie immer schaffte, unerkannt zu bleiben und besuchte dann einen Supermarkt in London. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, für jeden Einkauf einen neuen Laden aufzusuchen.

Es gab in der Nähe seines Hauses zwar eine kleine Ortschaft, in der man alles Notwenige besorgen konnte, doch Severus vermied es, dorthin zu gehen.

Er wollte nicht als Mitglied der kleinen Dorfgemeinschaft angesehen werden, einfach weil er es tatsächlich nicht war.

Er lebte allein, völlig allein. So hatte er es sich ausgesucht, und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Die Leute aus der Umgebung wussten wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass das Cottage bewohnt war. Er hatte es vom St. Mungo aus durch einen Makler gekauft. Den Vertrag hatte er mit _Tobias Prince_ unterzeichnet und da ausreichend Galleonen geflossen waren, hatte der Makler sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, diese Angaben zu überprüfen. Wahrscheinlich war er auch froh gewesen, das gottverlassene Gebäude überhaupt loszuwerden.

Das war jetzt seine Behausung geworden. Er hatte sie mit Zaubern geschützt und wenn er jetzt dahin zurückkehrte, würde er sie merkwürdigerweise nicht leer vorfinden.

Als Severus schließlich dort ankam, begrüßte ihn zuerst ein Duft.

Sein Haus hatte, wie jeder Ort, an dem Menschen lebten, einen ganz eigenen Geruch, den man erst wahrnahm, wenn man sich für einige Zeit daraus entfernt hatte.

Sein Haus roch stets etwas staubig, gemischt mit dem leicht stechenden Geruch des Kesselfeuers und diverser Trankzutaten.

Doch jetzt lag eine neue Note darin. Es roch warm, belebt... Er erkannte Shampoo und frischen Kaffee.

Suchend blickte er sich nach Hermine um, als er eingetreten war. Wo war sie? Er hatte erwartet, sie an dem Tisch sitzen zu sehen, mit kritzelnder Feder über ihre Aufzeichnungen gebeugt oder vielleicht auch auf dem Sofa, die nutzlose Decke über sich gebreitet und die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben. Doch sie war nicht zu sehen.

Es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und nahm ihm für einen Moment die Luft.

Verdammt, er hätte sie nicht allein lassen sollen! Was war, wenn der tückische Fluch sich genau diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um unberechenbar zu werden? Wie lange war er weggewesen? Eine Stunde?

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick über den Boden, halb erwartend, sie irgendwo liegen zu sehen, blass, blutend...

Severus ließ die Tasche, die er auf den Armen trug, fallen.

„Hallo?", rief er und erschrak über den unsicheren heiseren Klang seiner Stimme.

„Oh, Sie sind schon zurück?", erklang es aus der Küche und einen Augenblick später trat Hermine mit einer Tasse Kaffee in den Händen in den Wohnraum. „Ich hab mir gerade einen Kaffee gemacht, möchten Sie...?"

Sie verstummte, als sie die Tüte sah, die auf dem Boden lag und aus der Tomaten und Nudeln herauskullerten. Sie bückte sich und hob eine der roten Früchte auf, die ihr vor die Füße gerollt war.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie leise.

„Nicht nötig! Ich bin kein Tattergreis", blaffte Severus ungehalten, griff nach der Tüte und brachte sie, ohne sich um die herausgefallenen Lebensmittel zu kümmern, in die Küche.

Er kam sich idiotisch vor, beinahe in Panik zu verfallen, weil sie sich im Nebenraum einen Kaffee gemacht hatte.

„Diese Tomaten sehen wirklich lecker aus" Miss Granger hatte die verstreuten Lebensmittel aufgehoben und war neben ihn getreten, um sie auf der Arbeitsplatte abzulegen.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie sind es auch noch, nachdem sie meine Kochversuche hinter sich haben"

„Ich bezweifle es", knurrte Severus und verließ die Küche, um sich in den einzigen Raum zurückzuziehen, an dem er von der Gegenwart der jungen Frau verschont blieb- sein Schlafzimmer.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus, während er halblaut über die Affenhitze in diesem Haus vor sich hinschimpfte und ärgerlich seine Schuhe von sich kickte.

An den Geräuschen, die aus der Küche drangen, konnte Severus erkennen, dass sie begonnen hatte, die Einkäufe zu verstauen, und er setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auf sein Bett.

Müde massierte Severus mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel. Sie hatte nichts Falsches getan- und er hasste die Gewissheit, dass er im Unrecht war. Es war so verflixt schwer, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, obwohl sie es ihm so leicht machen wollte, wie er es sich nur wünschen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie ein Interesse daran, ihn bei guter Laune zu halten...

Wenige Minuten, nachdem er in den Wohnraum zurückgekehrt und an seinen Arbeitsplatz getreten war, erschien sie in der Tür und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen Ungelegenheiten bereite...", sagte sie leise mit gesenktem Blick, während sie einen Kochlöffel zwischen den Händen hin und her drehte.

„Vergessen Sie es", winkte Severus ab und wandte sich seinen Mineral-Proben zu. „Sehen Sie lieber zu, dass Sie etwas Essbares zustande bringen. Ich habe keine Konserve als Notbehelf gekauft"

„Ich hoffe, dass das kein Fehler war, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich bemühen werde, Ihr Vertrauen zu rechtfertigen"

Severus konnte hören, dass sie grinste, während sie das sagte. Dann verriet das Topfgeklapper, dass sie in die Küche zurückgekehrt war, um ihr Versprechen zu halten.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie sich am Tisch gegenüber, zwei dampfende Schüsseln vor sich.

Er hätte beinahe gelacht über das erwartungsvolle Gesicht, mit dem Miss Granger ihn beobachtete, während er Nudeln mit Tomatensoße aß.

Die Nudeln waren zu weich und die Soße zu flüssig- doch Severus zögerte, das anzumerken.

„Es ist... essbar", murmelte er schließlich, weil sie auf ein Urteil zu warten schien.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Aus Ihrem Munde ist das ja schon fast ein Lob"

Severus senkte den Kopf wieder über den Teller und zwang sich, ein paar weitere Gabeln des Nudel- Tomaten- Matschs zu essen.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Unterlagen, die sie lediglich an den Rand des Tisches geschoben hatte, um nach dem Essen daran weiterarbeiten zu können.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte er mit einem Nicken auf die Papiere.

Sie schien in Verlegenheit zu geraten, denn sie beschäftigte sich eine Zeitlang damit, Tomatenstückchen auf dem Teller hin und her zu schieben und ihre Gesichtshaut nahm einen hellroten Ton an, der ungewohnt an ihr aussah.

„Sie dürfen nicht lachen, in Ordnung?", murmelte sie schließlich.

Severus reagierte nicht, sondern schaute sie bloß auffordernd an.

Das schien ausreichend ermutigend zu sein und sie atmete tief durch bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich habe in Ihren Büchern über Alchemie eine begonnene Übersetzung gefunden. Sie haben offensichtlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gearbeitet, denn der letzte Eintrag ist rund 20 Jahre alt. Es ist ein Text von John Helmond..."

Zögernd warf sie ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte, von welchen Unterlagen sie sprach.

„Es stimmt, ich hatte das ganz vergessen", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Es ist schon so lange her..."

Froh über einen Grund, das Essen zu vergessen, legte er die Gabel beiseite und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich habe mich tatsächlich in jungen Jahren ein wenig mit Alchemie beschäftigt, habe es aber aufgegeben, als..."

Er räusperte sich. „Es war in der Nähe des dunklen Lords nicht angebracht, sich mit dieser Lehre zu beschäftigen. Er betrachtete sie als eine Art Bindeglied zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern, was dem wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich nahe kommt. Natürlich sollte es ein solches Bindeglied nicht geben"

Miss Granger nickte nachdenklich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mich weniger der Inhalt des Textes, als seine Darstellung reizt. Er ist verschlüsselt aufgeschrieben worden und ich würde gerne versuchen, diesen Schlüssel zu enträtseln"

Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste hob sie die Schultern und sah ihn abwartend an.

Severus war unsicher, was sie von ihm erwartete. Brauchte sie seine Erlaubnis?

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg dabei", gab er probehalber zurück und ihr erleichtertes Lächeln ließ ihn ahnen, dass das die richtige Reaktion gewesen war.

„Mir ist alles recht, was Sie davon abhält, mich bei meiner Arbeit zu belästigen", fügte er hinzu, als er sich vom Tisch erhob und seinen halbleeren Teller rasch in die Küche räumte.

Nach dem Essen richtete die junge Frau sich ihren Arbeitsplatz wieder her und arbeitete weiter an dem Text, von dem sie ihm beim Essen erzählt hatte, während Severus noch immer nach passenden Mineralien suchte.

Die Zeit verflog in stummer Arbeit und die Dunkelheit senkte sich langsam über sie hinab.

Severus hatte gerade die letzte Lampe im Haus entzündet, als ein schwacher Laut durch das Haus zitterte. Miss Granger hatte seinen Namen gerufen und etwas an ihrem Tonfall veranlasste seine Nackenhaare, sich aufzustellen. Es klang flehend, verzweifelt und grauenerfüllt, als sähe sie ein Monster vor sich.

Er eilte zu ihr und sah, dass sie stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl saß und ihre Schreibfeder umklammert hielt.

Sie schien zum ersten Mal in der Lage oder willens gewesen zu sein, ihm die Warnung zukommen zu lassen, dass der nächste Anfall unmittelbar bevorstand, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick begann sie, mit der Schreibfeder auf ihre Handgelenke einzustechen.

-

_tbc_

-

_A/N: Die Vorlage für John Helmond ist __Johan Baptista van Helmont__ (1580 - 1644), ein flämischer Wissenschaftler, Arzt, Naturforscher und Chemiker. _


	10. NEUN

_Sie schien zum ersten Mal in der Lage oder willens gewesen zu sein, ihm die Warnung zukommen zu lassen, dass der nächste Anfall unmittelbar bevorstand, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick begann sie, mit der Schreibfeder auf ihre Handgelenke einzustechen. _

-

**NEUN**

Der nächste Tag war ähnlich grau wie die vorhergehenden, doch außerdem brachte er noch heftige Regengüsse mit sich, die es Hermine unmöglich machten, das Haus zu verlassen.

Das bekümmerte sie nicht sehr, denn die Übersetzung, die sie sich vorgenommen hatte, faszinierte sie. Der Alchemist, auf dessen Aufzeichnungen sie hier gestoßen war, hatte vor fast 500 Jahren gelebt. Durch seine Arbeit war er in einen Konflikt mit der katholischen Kirche geraten und von der spanischen Inquisition der Häresie angeklagt worden. Er wurde nicht zum Tode verurteilt, doch er stand für den Rest seines Lebens unter Arrest. Aus dieser Zeit musste das Manuskript stammen, das ihr nun vorlag, denn es war so sorgfältig verschlüsselt, dass es auf den ersten Blick wie bloßes Gekritzel erschien.

Doch einige der verwendeten Symbole sprangen ins Auge. Hinter dieser willkürlich scheinenden Anhäufung von Bildern, Buchstaben und Zahlen steckte ohne Zweifel ein System. Es war wie ein Rätsel- und sie war begierig darauf, es zu lösen. Sie hatte lediglich den Hinweis, dass es um eine Zutat ging, der Helmond offenbar erhebliche Wirkung zutraute- den Rest würde sie mithilfe der umfangreichen Literatur, die sie aus den Kisten zutage gefördert hatte, herausfinden müssen.

Erst weit nach Mittag klärte es sich endlich auf, und sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Strand, nicht ohne Snape das Versprechen zu geben, heute nur kurz auszugehen. Es war schon relativ spät für einen Spaziergang und Hermine wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was geschehen konnte, wenn sie einem Anfall allein ausgesetzt wäre.

Zu wissen, dass Snape da war, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, hatte etwas überaus Tröstliches, selbst wenn seine Motive nicht gänzlich uneigennützig waren.

Das Band, das sie zusammen geführt hatte, drängte ihn dazu. Es hatte aus ihnen eine Zwangsgemeinschaft gemacht, aus der er erst entkommen würde, wenn er sie geheilt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er so verbissenen daran arbeitete, die Zusammensetzung des Fluches herauszufinden.

Hermine profitierte von dieser Verbissenheit und war deshalb willens, ihr Zusammenleben so störungsfrei wie möglich zu gestalten. Es fiel ihr noch nicht einmal besonders schwer. Snape ließ sie in Ruhe und sie ihn- und so schien es tatsächlich zu funktionieren.

Hermine dachte an Ron, der seit einem Jahr versuchte, sie dazu zu überreden, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen. Sie war ihm immer ausgewichen...

Sie brauchte Platz für sich. An die Zeit und die Enge im Zelt erinnerte sie sich noch immer mit leichtem Grausen.

Außerdem hatte Hermine das sichere Gefühl, dass es sie in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, Ron vierundzwanzig Stunden um sich zu haben. Sie liebte ihn zwar, aber....

Das Meer war grau wie der Himmel, der sich in weiter Ferne darin verlor, die weißen Schaumkronen darauf waren wie die Antwort auf die schwarzen Wolken am Himmel.

Der Sand knirschte unter ihren Schritten und sie vergrub die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Jacke. Die kleinen Stichwunden, die sie sich gestern zugefügt hatte, schmerzten noch immer ein wenig.

Sie liebte Ron... das tat sie auf eine gewisse Weise wirklich. Aber würde das reichen, um ihr ganzes Leben an seiner Seite zu verbringen? Sie würde ihm nicht ewig ausweichen können. Es war normal, dass Paare irgendwann zusammenzogen. Harry und Ginny suchten bereits nach einer Wohnung, die sie gemeinsam beziehen konnten.

Ein kleiner Stich nur, es tat nicht sehr weh... die Zeiten, in denen sie mehr für Harry empfunden hatte als Freundschaft, waren vorbei…

Es war, als hätte dieser gewaltsame Einschnitt in ihr Leben, den der Thanatos darstellte, diese kleine Wunde endlich heilen lassen. Alles schien ewig weit weg zu sein. Sie hatte so selten an ihre Freunde gedacht in den letzten Tagen.

Hermine war, als könnte sie plötzlich befreiter atmen. Tief sog sie die kalte Luft ein, als sie am Ärmel gepackt und grob herumgerissen wurde.

„Was zur Hölle haben Sie vor?"

Snape stand vor ihr, das Gesicht zornverzerrt. So kannte sie ihn aus Schultagen und unwillkürlich begann Hermine, sich wieder vor ihm zu fürchten.

„Ich... ich gehe spazieren. Sie haben doch gesagt..."

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen rechtzeitig zurücksein!", schnauzte er sie an. „Es ist bald spät genug für einen Anfall und Sie sind immer noch hier draußen. Ich habe..."

Unvermittelt brach er ab, ließ sie los und fuhr sich in einer matten Geste über das Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Lust, Sie aus dem eiskalten Wasser hier ziehen zu müssen", fuhr er deutlich leiser fort.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es schon so spät ist. Entschuldigen Sie...", bat Hermine zerknirscht, doch Snape hatte ihr schon den Rücken zugewandt.

„Kommen Sie jetzt", sagte er bloß, während er vor ihr herging.

-

Sie saß auf dem Sofa und starrte in die Flammen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, während sie auf die mittlerweile schrecklich vertrauten Symptome wartete.

Es war ein entsetzliches Gefühl, dem eigenen Körper nicht mehr trauen zu können, ihn wie etwas Fremdes argwöhnisch zu beobachten, weil er sich jederzeit gegen sie wenden konnte.

Sie konnte jetzt nachempfinden, wie Remus Lupin sich gefühlt haben musste…

Hermine wusste, dass Snape sie beobachtete. Er hatte kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen, seit er sie vom Strand abgeholt hatte. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, doch die Szene, die diesem Schweigen vorausgegangen war, ließ sie sich unwohl fühlen. Ihr lag an einem guten Auskommen mit ihm und sie setzte es aufs Spiel, weil sie nicht auf die Uhr hatte sehen wollen.

„Wäre es nicht leichter für Sie, mich irgendwo anzuketten, bis alles vorüber ist?", brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus.

Snape schnaubte. „Bringen Sie mich nicht auf solch verlockende Ideen! Nein, ich denke, ich werde auch so mit Ihnen fertig, danke. Es sei denn, Sie möchten...?"

Heftig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich fühle mich schon gefangen genug!"

Und als hätten sie ihr Stichwort vernommen, kamen sie angekrochen, die Taubheit, der schwarze Schleier und das Grauen, das Wispern...

„Hilfe!", rief sie, doch Snape schien schon zu ahnen, dass es losging und kam auf sie zu.

Er sprach sie an, doch sie konnte nicht antworten und ein weiblicher Schrei hallte durch die Luft, als seine Arme sie umschlangen und sie sich aufbäumte.

-

Hermine wachte in ihrem Bett auf und vernahm wieder das tröstliche Klappern, das ihr anzeigte, dass Snape noch wach war und arbeitete.

Automatisch hob sie ihre Handgelenke, um zu sehen, ob Spuren darauf zu erkennen waren, doch bis auf die Verletzungen, die noch von früheren Anfällen stammten, war nichts zu erkennen.

Dann bemühte sie sich, die Erinnerungen hervorzurufen, die ihr vom heutigen Abend geblieben waren.

Es waren eigentlich keine richtigen Erinnerungen, es waren eher Traumbilder, die zurückwichen, sobald sie versuchte, sie zu fassen.

Bisher waren die Thanatos-Augenblicke für sie immer ein blinder Fleck in ihrer Erinnerung gewesen. Eine Lücke, die sie nicht schließen konnte, Momente, die für sie nicht existierten, weil sie nichts davon wusste.

Doch nun schienen zum ersten Mal winzig kleine Stückchen erhalten zu bleiben- und sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Tatsache begrüßen oder verfluchen sollte.

Es war alles so vage...

Eine unbestimmte Empfindung von Farblosigkeit, die sie zu verschlingen drohte, begleitet von einem intensiven Gefühl der Ohnmacht...

Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es nutzte nichts, sie bekam kein klareres Bild von den Geschehnissen.

Schließlich stand sie auf, um ihre Nachtkleidung anzuziehen. Sie würde in ihren Jeans nicht wieder einschlafen können, das hatte sie in den vergangenen Nächten oft genug erfahren müssen.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, ließ sie das Nachthemd wieder sinken und ging in den Wohnraum.

Snape stand am Waschbecken und dirigierte mit dem Zauberstab das Spülen der benutzten Geräte.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er sie sah.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen", erklärte sie leise und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

-o-o-o-

Schulterzuckend widmete Severus sich wieder seinen Aufräumarbeiten, als ihm einfiel, dass Miss Granger seit dem Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Durch ihren Spaziergang am Nachmittag hatte sie die Teestunde verpasst, bei der er sie meist nötigte, noch etwas zu sich zu nehmen, wohl wissend, dass sie vor dem nächsten Morgen nichts mehr würde essen können. Severus fand zwar nur noch staubtrockene Cracker, doch sie würden ihren Zweck erfüllen. Im Übrigen war er überaus dankbar, dass Hermine noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, einen Kuchen zu backen. Er würde nicht die Kraft aufbringen, sich auch dafür höfliche Lügen einfallen zu lassen. Das heutige Mittagessen, das sie ihm präsentiert hatte, rumorte noch jetzt in seinem Magen, obwohl er so wenig wie möglich davon zu sich genommen hatte.

Er ging in die Küche und hielt der jungen Frau wenig später einen Teller mit Käse und Crackern vor die Nase.

„Hier", sagte Severus knapp und setzte sich, nachdem sie den Teller angenommen hatte, neben ihr auf das Sofa und öffnete eine Flasche Wein, aus der er sich ein Glas eingoss.

„Wenn Sie brav aufgegessen haben, dürfen Sie auch eines haben", prostete er ihr zu, und folgsam begann sie zu essen.

Als sie ihren Teller schließlich leer auf den Boden stellte, schenkte er ihr etwas Wein in ein zweites Glas und reichte es ihr.

„Danke", wisperte sie und trank langsam einen Schluck.

Severus tat es ihr gleich und erlaubte es der aufsteigenden Wärme, die er dem Wein verdankte, sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten und ihn angenehm schwer werden zu lassen.

Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Er musste sich angewöhnen, die Fensterläden zu schließen. Der Anblick des abnehmenden Mondes ärgerte ihn. Er wollte nicht so deutlich vor Augen geführt bekommen, wie die Zeit verrann, ohne dass er Erfolge vorzuweisen hatte. Der nächste Vollmond war sein Ultimatum…

Ein merkwürdiges, unterdrücktes Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Bestürzt sah er die junge Frau in sich zusammensinken. Unaufhörlich schienen Tränen sich aus den Wimpern ihrer niedergeschlagenen Augen zu lösen und ihre Wangen hinunterzurollen.

„Miss Granger! Was ist? Kann ich…?", stammelte er, hilflos dem Anblick ausgeliefert, der sich ihm bot. Bahnte sich etwa ein neuer Anfall an? Das war eigentlich nicht zu erwarten.

„Ich will das alles nicht!", schluchzte sie und Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Natürlich wollte sie das alles nicht! Wer würde das wollen?

Ihr Leugnen und ihr Zorn waren eine Art gewesen, das Entsetzen über diesen Fluch zu äußern, diese Tränen waren nur ein weiterer Weg, den sich ihre Verzweiflung suchte.

Es geschah ohne Überlegung, er folgte einfach dem Impuls, der diese Tränen stoppen wollte. Miss Granger saß dort, leise schwankend, die schmalen Schultern bebend vor unterdrückten Schluchzern, und er öffnete die Arme und zog sie an sich. Ihr Kopf kam an seiner Brust zu liegen- und ihr Schluchzen verstärkte sich.

Severus wurde unsicher. War es ein Fehler gewesen? Hätte er sie nicht berühren sollen? Wie zur Hölle reagierte man in einer solchen Situation?

Doch dann rückte sie noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran und legte eine Hand an seine Brust. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger.

Er fühlte sich zutiefst unwohl, doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, um nicht möglicherweise weitere Tränenströme zu provozieren.

Was sollte er sagen? Musste er überhaupt etwas sagen?

„Sie halten sich bis jetzt doch ganz passabel, Miss Granger", murmelte er schließlich in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Tonfall.

„Hermine", murmelte sie dumpf.

„Bitte?"

„Können Sie mich nicht Hermine nennen? Es ist so... fremd, wenn sie mich mit Nachnamen ansprechen. Ich möchte..."

Er verstand.

„Wissen Sie, wie ich heiße?"

„Severus", brachte sie hervor.

„Ja..."

Hermines Schluchzen ebbte langsam ab, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich wieder zu erheben, sondern blieb an ihn geschmiegt sitzen.

Severus verharrte ebenfalls nahezu unbeweglich und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins vor sich. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so erschöpft, als hätte er einen meilenweiten Lauf hinter sich... sein Gehirn war müde... er brauchte ein bisschen Ruhe, um neue Kraft zu sammeln. Nur einen Moment die Augen schließen...

Das Feuer knackte friedlich und seine Atemzüge synchronisierten sich mit dem Ticken der Uhr und Hermines Atemzügen, die er deutlich spüren konnte. Sie wurden immer gleichmäßiger und Wärme und Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Severus!"

Ein zartes Wispern und ein zaghaftes Zupfen an seinem Hemd ließen ihn so erschrocken auffahren, als habe ihn jemand geohrfeigt.

Es war stockfinster und das Feuer war verloschen. Er war mit Hermine auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen!

„Wir sollten zu Bett gehen", sagte er, barscher als beabsichtigt, um seine momentane Orientierungslosigkeit zu überspielen. Er wand sich innerlich, als seine Worte im Raum widerhallten und eine ganz andere Bedeutung zu bekommen schienen, als er ihnen hatte geben wollen.

Er konnte hören, dass Hermine aufstand.

„Ja", sagte ihre Stimme, die seltsam körperlos war, weil er nichts um sich herum erkennen konnte. „Ja, das sollten wir. Aber es war... Ich danke dir!"

Eine Hand berührte kurz seinen Arm, dann hörte er leise Schritte und schließlich das Schließen ihrer Tür.

Severus stand noch eine Weile lang regungslos in der Dunkelheit. Er versuchte zu fassen, was hier geschehen war und zertrat versehentlich den Teller, den sie hatte liegen lassen. Verdammt!

-

Am nächsten Tag ging Hermine wieder am Vormittag spazieren. Severus begrüßte das, denn so konnte er in der Zwischenzeit entspannter arbeiten. Es war seiner Konzentration absolut nicht zuträglich, wenn er zusätzlich darauf achten musste, ob sie rechtzeitig zurücksein würde.

Tatsächlich kam sie pünktlich zurück, was er mit einem schmalen Lächeln quittierte, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Albus ihm einmal über positive Verstärkung erzählt hatte. Nun war er kein Lehrer mehr und kam zum ersten Mal dazu, einen dieser unzähligen Ratschläge anzuwenden.

Severus hatte nie Interesse daran gehabt, Lehrer des Monats oder etwas Ähnliches zu werden. Er war gezwungen gewesen, diesen Beruf auszuüben, weil er ihm die beste Position versprach, die er einnehmen konnte zu der Zeit. Zum Glück war das endgültig vorüber. Es hatte ihn krank gemacht, dauerhaft an dem Ort zu sein, an dem sein Leben zerstört worden war.

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht in Erinnerungen verlieren. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, und er wollte sie erfolgreich abschließen können. Wenn alles gut ging, konnte er heute das letzte Mineral ausfindig machen.

Mittags ließ er Hermine alleine essen, um weiterarbeiten zu können und sich die höflichen Lügen über das schmackhafte Gericht wenigstens einen Tag lang sparen zu können. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn bloß geritten, sie zu ermutigen zu kochen? Nun, wenn er nicht erfolgreich war, würde die Welt wenigstens von einer schlechten Köchin verschont bleiben. Doch dieser Gedanke brachte ihm auch keinen rechten Trost.

Severus beachtete die junge Frau nicht, bis der Anfall es unmöglich machte, sie zu ignorieren.

Es hatte sich als zweckmäßig erwiesen, sie ab einer gewissen Uhrzeit im Auge zu behalten, um rasch reagieren zu können, wenn sie versuchte, sich etwas anzutun.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nun begonnen hatte, ihn zu warnen, wenn sie spürte, dass der Anfall nahte, vereinfachte das rechtzeitige Eingreifen, doch leider blieb es nicht bei dieser einen Veränderung.

Bisher war es lediglich Hermines erbitterte Gegenwehr gewesen, mit der es zu tun hatte, doch nun begann sie, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass es der Fluch war, der aus ihr sprach, doch er benutzte ihre Stimme.

„Bitte lass mich in Frieden", stöhnte sie. „Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen, ich will es nicht mehr! Lass mich einfach gehen, damit das ein Ende hat!"

Sie klang so erschöpft. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich gegen Hermines flehenden Ton zu wappnen und ihn zu ignorieren, wo er doch so gut nachempfinden konnte, wie sie sich fühlen musste in diesen Augenblicken.

„Severus, bitte!"

Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, die kleine Schwäche verfluchend, die es ihr erlaubt hatte, ihn mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Es war als käme sie ihm durch diesen Laut um einen winzigen Schritt näher, so nahe, dass ihre Bitten nicht mehr völlig ungehört an ihm abprallen konnten.

-

_tbc_

**-**

_A/N:_

_ Häresie ist die beharrliche Leugnung oder das beharrliche Zweifeln an einer zu glaubenden Wahrheit, nachdem die Taufe empfangen wurde._


	11. ZEHN

_Es war als käme sie ihm durch diesen Laut um einen winzigen Schritt näher, so nahe, dass ihre Bitten nicht mehr völlig ungehört an ihm abprallen konnten._

-

**ZEHN**

Severus trug Hermine ins Bett und kehrte zurück in den Wohnraum, um weiterzuarbeiten.

Als die Kymatographie ihm endlich anzeigte, dass er sämtliche Mineralien erfolgreich herausgefunden hatte, stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Morgen würde er sich daran machen können, die pflanzlichen Bestandteile zu analysieren.

Befriedigt durch diesen lang fälligen Fortschritt, ließ er seinen Blick über seinen Arbeitstisch schweifen. Eigentlich hatte er alles erledigt, was er hatte erledigen können. In diesem kleinen Hochgefühl sollte er sich schlafen legen, um morgen fit für die nächsten Herausforderungen zu sein- doch jeder Handgriff, der noch notwendig war, um das Labor aufzuräumen, schien ihm merkwürdigerweise unendlich langsam von der Hand zu gehen.

Er war erst fertig, als er hörte, dass eine Zimmertür sich leise öffnete und Hermine zu ihm kam.

Der Zufall wollte es, dass sie beide gleichzeitig schweigend auf dem Sofa Platz nahmen, und als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, lehnte sie sich wieder an ihn und schien darauf zu warten, dass er seinen Arm um sie legte.

Hermine brauchte diesen Trost und Severus vergab sich nichts, wenn er ihn ihr gewährte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er wahrscheinlich der Letzte gewesen, bei dem sie Zuflucht gesucht hätte, doch hier war ihre Auswahl schlicht und einfach begrenzt. Trotz dieser simplen, logischen Erklärungen wärmte die Tatsache, dass sie zu ihm kam und sich an ihn lehnte, auf merkwürdige Art seinen Bauch. Es war eine Wärme, die nicht nur an Hermines Körper lag, der an seinen geschmiegt war. Sie besänftigte seine Sorge um sie damit ebenso sehr, wie Severus die ihre- und so saßen sie lange schweigend da. Er suchte gerade nach Worten, mit denen er ihr von seinem heutigen Erfolg erzählen konnte, ohne allzu beifallheischend zu wirken, als Hermine ihm zuvorkam.

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt an ein paar Einzelheiten, die während meiner Anfälle passieren", sagte sie plötzlich leise in die Stille hinein. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich gegen dich wehre, dich anflehe, mich gewähren zu lassen..."

Severus versteifte sich. So etwas hatte er befürchtet. Jetzt würde er den nächsten Schritt gehen müssen…

„Der Fluch verändert sich", erklärte er dann und war froh, dass er ihr nicht in das Gesicht sehen musste, während er sprach.

„Du wirst dich immer deutlicher an die Anfälle erinnern können…", begann er zu erklären. „… und auch dein Verhalten wird sich wahrscheinlich ändern. Bisher agierst du ja noch ziemlich... blindlings"

Severus hielt inne, als er spürte, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte, doch da sie abzuwarten schien, sprach er weiter.

„Es sind nur Vermutungen", schränkte er ein. „Aber du wirst wahrscheinlich irgendwann beginnen, geschickter und geplanter vorzugehen. Du bekommst deine schlimmsten Verfehlungen vor Augen geführt- in welcher Form kann ich nicht wissen. Die Erinnerung daran wird immer deutlicher werden, damit du weißt, warum dein Leben enden muss. Thanatos wird mit Todestrieb übersetzt. Das Gift verstärkt diesen Trieb auf magische Weise. Wenn ich den Fluch nicht aufhalten kann, wird er nach Ablauf des Mondzyklus zu einem Teil deiner Persönlichkeit. Deshalb ist der Fluch tödlich. Du wirst dann wirklich glauben, das Leben nicht verdient zu haben- und niemals mit den Versuchen aufhören, es zu beenden"

-o-o-o-

Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte lebhaft vor sich hin und die Standuhr setzte nicht für eine Sekunde in ihrem gleichmäßigen, monotonen Ticken aus. Alles passierte weiterhin, als ginge es die Welt nichts an, dass sie soeben erfahren hatte, auf welch grässliche Weise ihr Leben enden würde.

Hermine verharrte regungslos und versuchte zu fassen, was Severus ihr eben erklärt hatte.

Die Fehler, die sie in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, würden sie langsam aber sicher in den Tod treiben.

Bisher hatte sie gedacht oder gehofft, die Erinnerungen an die Anfälle wären ein gutes Zeichen, eine Andeutungen dafür, dass sie langsam Herr der Lage wurde- doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie würde die Anfälle wohl immer bewusster erleben- aber nur, um in der Überzeugung es nicht besser verdient zu haben, geschickter für ihr Ziel kämpfen zu können, sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Hermine schauderte und spürte, dass Severus seinen Griff um ihre Schultern für einen kleinen Moment verstärkte. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit überflutete sie dank dieser winzigen Geste. Sie war nicht allein! Unwillkürlich drückte sie ihr Gesicht ein wenig tiefer in den kühlen Stoff seines Hemdes.

„Ich weiß, in welcher Form die Erinnerungen mich jagen werden", murmelte sie. Jetzt, da sie wusste, wie der weitere Verlauf sein würde, wurden ihr einige Dinge klar.

„Aus den vielstimmigen Gewisper, das mit dem Thanatos zu mir kommt, höre ich deutlich die Stimmen meiner Eltern heraus. Ich dachte, es sollte mich trösten, sie zu hören, doch was sie sagten, hatte nichts Tröstliches an sich..."

Ihre Stimme brach und Severus wartete stumm ab, bis sie sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, um weitererzählen zu können. Er würde sie nicht drängen. Er wartete einfach, bis sie so weit war.

„Sie werfen mir vor, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, als ich mich für die magische Welt entschieden habe", fing Hermine nach einer Zeit erneut zu sprechen an. „Eine Welt, an der sie nicht teilhaben konnten. Sie haben immer so viel von mir erwartet... und ich habe sie enttäuscht"

Sie hielt inne und schluckte.

„Als der Brief von Hogwarts kam war ich so erleichtert! Ich hatte gefürchtet, den Verstand zu verlieren, als die Magie in mir zu erwachen begann. Doch der Brief war die Erklärung für all die merkwürdigen Begebenheiten, und meine Eltern erlaubten mir, diese Schule zu besuchen. Sie waren sicher stolz darauf, dass ich diese Kräfte besaß- doch sie haben wohl nie angenommen, dass mich das von ihnen entfernen würde. Sie haben immer geglaubt, dass ich nach der Schule zu ihnen zurückkehren würde. Als ich sie damals nach Australien geschickt habe, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen..."

Sie hielt abermals inne und suchte nach Worten.

„.. da habe ich gezögert, sie zurückzuholen, als alles vorbei war"

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf an seiner Brust.

„Ich wusste, dass ich sie enttäuschen musste. Die Muggelwelt konnte nie wieder mein Zuhause werden und ich... wollte nicht die Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Ich war so feige..."

Die Scham über ihre Schwäche brannte in ihrem Magen und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie zu verdrängen.

„Ich habe es schließlich doch getan. Ich habe sie zurückgeholt und es gab viele unschöne Szenen und eine lange Entfremdung zwischen uns. Erst seit kurzem schreiben wir uns wieder und haben uns auch ein paar Mal getroffen, aber ich weiß, dass sie noch immer hoffen, mich umstimmen zu können. Und ich frage mich, ob sie nicht das Recht dazu haben. Sie haben mich immer unterstützt und jetzt, wo sie sich Unterstützung erhoffen, weise ich sie ab..."

-o-o-o-

Severus räusperte sich und bewegte sich unbehaglich ein wenig hin und her. Er sollte etwas sagen, dass sie tröstete, etwas, das es ihr erlaubte, sich mit den Gedanken an ihre Kindespflichten auszusöhnen.

Sie sollte sich in dieser Situation nicht mit diesen Lasten plagen müssen, sie hatte bereits genug zu tragen.

„Eltern verlieren irgendwann das Recht, über das Leben ihrer Kinder zu bestimmen", sagte er schließlich leise. „Sie müssen die Entscheidungen ihres Kindes akzeptieren, egal wie schmerzhaft sie für sie sein mögen"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als er an seine eigene Mutter dachte und Hermine schien irgendwas gespürt zu haben, denn sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragte sie leise.

Severus zögerte. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr über seine Eltern gesprochen.

„Sie sind beide tot!", gab er knapp zurück.

Doch natürlich fragte Hermine nach. Nein, sie fragte nicht, sie bat- und vielleicht war es das, was ihn weitersprechen ließ.

„Erzähl mir bitte von ihnen"

Sie hatte ihren Platz an seiner Brust wieder eingenommen und wartete geduldig, bis er wieder zu sprechen anfing.

„Sie war eine Hexe, er war ein Muggel", begann Severus schließlich. „Ihre Ehe war nicht besonders glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es jemals gewesen ist. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter immer spüren lassen, dass er nicht begeistert darüber war, mit einer Hexe verheiratet zu sein- und ich habe es ebenfalls zu spüren bekommen.

Es war keine besonders harmonische Kindheit und ich war froh, als ich den Hogwarts- Brief bekam, weil er bedeutete, dass ich fort konnte..."

Der Schmerz darüber war nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung, und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, während er sich mitteilte, ließ das Ganze eher wie ein Selbstgespräch wirken, so dass er weiterredete, ohne über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

„In der Zeit, in der ich in Hogwarts war, verschärfte sich die Situation zu Hause. Mein Vater wollte mit uns nichts mehr zu tun haben und meine Mutter hat ihn wohl nur noch mithilfe von Zaubern halten können. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn so sehr geliebt hat. Ich glaube, sie wollte einfach nicht alleine sein.

Als die Schule zu Ende war, bat meine Mutter mich, wieder bei ihr zu wohnen, doch ich konnte und wollte das nicht. Voldemort war damals gerade auf mich aufmerksam geworden und ich hätte sämtliche Chancen verloren, wenn ich mit einem Muggel unter einem Dach gelebt hätte. Bei Voldemort konnte ich mich zum ersten Mal wirklich erwünscht fühlen. Er verstand es, die Schwachstellen anderer zu nutzen und er hatte mühelos die meinen gefunden..."

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, darüber zu sprechen, aber gleichzeitig hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass es richtig war, dass es ihm auf eine merkwürdige Art gut tat.

„Ich wohnte bei den Malfoys... und dort erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass mein Vater gestorben war. Er hatte sich zu Tode gesoffen, und ich konnte keine Trauer empfinden. Ich fühlte nichts für ihn. Ich ging zu meiner Mutter, und sie bat mich wieder, bei ihr zu wohnen, doch ich lehnte wieder ab.

Ich versuchte ihr auszumalen, wie schön es für sie sein würde, endlich selbst über ihr Leben bestimmen zu können, nachdem sie jahrelang von meinem Vater unterdrückt worden war, doch sie hatte wohl kein Interesse daran. Kurze Zeit nachdem mein Vater gestorben war, nahm sie sich das Leben"

Severus hielt inne. Ein ungutes Gefühl überfiel ihn plötzlich, und er wäre beinahe aufgesprungen, um diese absurde Situation zu beenden. Er wollte nicht hören, was sie dazu sagte, in der Befürchtung, sie könnte ihn verurteilen- und sie hatte, verflucht noch mal, nicht das Recht dazu. Niemand hatte das! Er hatte sich selbst oft genug dafür verdammt, seine Mutter im Stich gelassen zu haben. Er brauchte nicht die moralische Entrüstung einer Person, die gerade erst geboren war, als das alles passierte.

Doch Hermine schwieg. Sie schwieg lange und er argwöhnte schon, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Dann bewegte sie leicht ihren Kopf.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie. „Eltern verlieren irgendwann das Recht, über das Leben ihrer Kinder zu bestimmen"

Die Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper und machte einer seltsamen Erleichterung Platz, die er bis in seine Fingerspitzen spüren konnte.

-

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen im Wohnraum erschien, mit ihrer Kaffeetasse in der Hand, grüßte sie knapp aber freundlich, wie immer.

Und doch schien etwas anders zu sein.

Natürlich würde Hermine heute nicht anders aussehen als gestern- sie erschien ihm nur anders.

Durch den gemeinsamen Abend und die Enthüllungen, die er mit sich gebracht hatte, hatte sie sich für ihn verändert, war sie zu einer anderen Frau geworden als der, die Severus seit zehn Tagen in seinem Haus beherbergte.

Er glaubte, dass eine solche Nähe, wie sie gestern kurioserweise entstanden war, nicht spurlos an einem Menschen vorübergehen würde. Nicht, dass er viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte, auf die er hätte zurückgreifen können…

Doch Severus sah sie an und sah eine Hermine Granger, wie er sie nun schon seit Jahren kannte.

Sie bemerkte seine Musterung wohl, denn sie sah auf- und lächelte.

Und da hatte er seinen Beweis! Es war ein anderes Lächeln als gestern, es war vertrauter, herzlicher, inniger.... Der Abend hatte Spuren hinterlassen! Jetzt würde es sich zeigen müssen, ob das eine gute Sache war.

-o-o-o-

Sie stellte sich mit ihrem Becher an die Terrassentür und sah hinaus in den Garten, der sich hinter dem Haus erstreckte.

Man konnte es eigentlich kaum Garten nennen. Es war eher eine verwitterte Holzterrasse, hinter der eine leicht abschüssige, wuchernde Wildnis begann.

Die Terrasse war leer, es gab lediglich einen Eulenlandeplatz mit einer Wasserschale.

Das war ihr bisher noch nicht aufgefallen, und überrascht wandte sie sich zu Severus um.

„Du hast eine Eule?"

Er befestigte gerade eine Platte auf dem Kymatographen und antwortete erst, als er das Gerät in Bewegung versetzt hatte.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich. „Ich pflege zahlreiche, herzliche Brieffreundschaften"

Hermines verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck musste komisch ausgesehen haben, denn Severus lachte kurz und trocken.

„Das war ein Scherz! Aber ja, ich habe eine Eule. Im Moment ist sie unterwegs mit zwei Nachrichten, die ich an Männer geschickt habe, denen ich auf dem Gebiet der Trankmagie viel zutraue. Ich habe ihnen mein Problem so abstrakt wie möglich geschildert und hoffe auf hilfreiche Antworten. Ich suche im Moment nach den passenden pflanzlichen Komponenten und erwarte, sie innerhalb der nächsten Tage zuverlässig bestimmen zu können"

-

Severus sollte Recht behalten, denn schon am nächsten Abend konnte er die Suche nach den pflanzlichen Komponenten abschließen. Jetzt galt es, die tierischen Bestandteile herauszufinden!

Mit einem leichten Hochgefühl brach Hermine nach dieser Nachricht zu ihrem Spaziergang auf. Zwei der unbekannten Zutatengruppen waren schon entschlüsselt. Das war ein erfreulicher Fortschritt, doch Severus' Verbissenheit schien eher noch zuzunehmen.

Die Erinnerung an die Anfälle erschreckte sie. Die Bilder wurden jeden Tag deutlicher, immer mehr Details blieben ihr im Gedächtnis, und sie fürchtete die Weiterentwicklung des Fluches. Er würde sie ganz und gar vereinnahmen, wenn Severus kein Gegenmittel fand. Schon jetzt begann Hermine, klarer zu werden, während der Fluch aus ihr sprach... so wie am gestrigen Abend.

„_Seid still!", schrie sie die Stimmen an, die in ihren Kopf krochen und versuchten, sie wahnsinnig zu machen. _

_Sie hatten ja Recht und sie wollte ja auch tun, was sie von ihr verlangten, doch etwas hielt sie fest. ER stand vor ihr und musterte sie aus schwarzen, kalten Augen. _

_ER war ihr Feind! Nicht die Stimmen, die ihr schonungslos die Wahrheit sagten. _

_IHN galt es zu überlisten. _

_Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Es ist gut. Du kannst mich loslassen", hörte sie sich sagen. _

_Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. _

„_Es tut mit leid, dass ich es dir nicht glauben kann, Hermine. Sag mir, was du siehst und hörst!"_

„_Ich sehe einen verbitterten alten Mann, der mich davon abhält zu tun, was ich tun muss"_

_Er zeigte keine Regung. _

„_Was musst du tun?", fragte er weiter. _

„_Es beenden", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich darf nicht hier bleiben. Ich habe es nicht verdient. Ich habe Schreckliches getan!"_

_Die Kraft sickerte aus ihr heraus und sie wäre zu Boden gesunken, wenn er sie nicht gehalten hätte. _

_Die Tränen erlösten sie von dem Druck, der auf ihr lag, und sie schluchzte._

_Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen ihn, als er sie in ihr Bett trug. _

_Wortlos stand er__vor ihr und musterte sie. _

„_Sieh mich nicht an wie ein Versuchsobjekt!" schrie sie und bemerkte zufrieden den Schmerz, der über sein Gesicht huschte. Sie wollte ihm weh tun, ihn zornig machen, vielleicht ließ er sie dann endlich in Ruhe. _

_Doch dann fühlte sie, wie eine wohltuende Schwere sie erfasste. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte eine Hand, die ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. _

„Das tue ich nicht. Es ist vorbei. Schlaf jetzt..."

_Und sie rutschte endlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit._

Hermine schauderte, als die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends wieder so deutlich vor ihren Augen erschienen.

Jetzt und hier, in den spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die es durch die dicke Wolkendecke schafften, erschien es beinahe lächerlich, aber sie wusste, dass es nur wenige Stunden dauern würde, bis sie sich wieder nach der endgültigen Erlösung durch den Tod sehnen würde.

Und doch sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie es bisher schaffte, trotz der mehr als widrigen Umstände die Nerven zu behalten.

Der Deal, den Hermine mit dem Fluch geschlossen hatte, spornte sie auf eine merkwürdige Art an. Sie wollte beweisen, dass sie ein erfülltes Leben erwartete, dass sie noch Pläne hatte, die umgesetzt werden wollten, dass sie noch nicht in Routine erstarrt war. Nicht _mehr_ in Routine erstarrt war...

Sie vergrub ihre Hände tiefer in den Taschen der Jacke, die mittlerweile ihr gehörte. Severus hatte danach gegriffen, als er einkaufen gegangen war. Dann hatte er Hermine einen Blick zugeworfen, geseufzt, die Jacke zurückgehängt und sich eine andere geholt.

Hermine würde diese Jacke nicht mehr hergeben, soviel war sicher! Sie schlotterte um sie herum und die Ärmel reichten bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln, doch Hermine fühlte sich wohl darin.

Der Geruch, der noch immer in ihr hing und der so fremd gewesen war, war jetzt vertraut und Hermine würde ihn für alle Zeiten mit diesen Augenblicken am Meer verbinden, in denen sie über ihr Leben entschieden hatte. Sie entschied darüber, nicht irgendein alter Fluch!

Die Übersetzung ging voran und sie freute sich schon darauf, dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Helmond musste große Angst gehabt haben, dass diese Aufzeichnungen ihm schaden könnten, doch gleichzeitig konnte der Forscher in ihm nicht anders, als aufzuschreiben, was er entdeckt hatte, und das machte es so reizvoll, herauszufinden, was es war. Es musste zu lösen sein, denn wozu hätte er diese Aufzeichnungen machen sollen, wenn nicht, um sie der Nachwelt zu hinterlassen? Sie vertiefte sich in sämtliche Schriftstücke, die sich in irgendeiner Form mit diesem Menschen, der aus der Vergangenheit zu ihr zu sprechen versuchte, beschäftigten, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Schlüssel finden würde.

Ihre weitgehend erfolglosen Versuche, ein schmackhaftes Essen herzustellen bereiteten ihr hingegen nur wenig Kummer. Sie musste ja nicht alles können. Es war wie eine kleine Befreiung, diesen Gedanken zu denken, ohne Schuldgefühle zu bekommen. Sie musste nicht immer alles können! Diesen Satz hätte Hermine Granger früher niemals über die Lippen gebracht.

Früher...

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war „früher" erst knapp zwei Wochen her....

Es hatte diesen Fluch gebraucht, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass das Leben viel zu kurz für Perfektionismus war.

Hermine wollte ihre Energie für Dinge aufwenden, die ihr wichtig erschienen und nicht darauf, was andere wichtig oder passend fanden.

Die alte Hermine hätte es wohl auch unpassend gefunden, Trost bei Snape zu suchen, doch jetzt wollte es ihr als das Selbstverständlichste der Welt erscheinen. Es war ja niemand anderes da. Und selbst wenn.... es lag etwas ungemein Beruhigendes in seiner Art, sie zu trösten. Er versuchte nicht, ihr die Ängste als übertrieben oder unlogisch auszureden. Er ließ sie einfach erzählen.

Sie hätte vermuten können, dass Severus in der Zeit, in der sie zusammensaßen, an den Hitzegrad des Kesselfeuers oder ähnliches dachte- doch wenn er zu sprechen begann, wusste sie, dass er sehr wohl zugehört hatte. Und nicht nur das- er hatte auch verstanden!

Hermine liebte das sanfte Brummen seiner Stimme, wenn er redete, die Vibrationen seines Brustkorbs, die sich mit seinem Herzschlag mischten. Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass es Severus anfangs unbehaglich gewesen war, sie an sich zu spüren, doch im Verlauf der Abende hatte sich das offensichtlich gelegt und er war bereit, ihr auch diese Art des Zuspruchs zu gewähren.

Sie rührte sich nicht, wenn sie ihm so nahe war, sondern hielt ganz still, wie um ihn nicht daran zu erinnern, dass sie da war. Sie fragte niemals nach, sondern nahm nur stumm und aufmerksam auf, was Severus ihr erzählte. Es war, als wollte er ihr etwas zurückgeben, dafür, dass sie ihn an dem teilhaben ließ, was in ihr vorging. Und Hermine war dankbar dafür. Es half ihr, ihre Gedanken nicht ausschließlich um sich selbst kreisen zu lassen. Ihr Interesse an ihm war vielleicht nicht uneigennützig- aber es war ehrlich.

Sie war neugierig auf diesen Menschen, der nie aufgehört hatte, sie zu überraschen.

Erst war er der sadistische, nachtragende Lehrer, dann der Lebensretter wider Willen, der Agent für den Orden des Phönix, der große Gefahren auf sich nahm, um die Arbeit gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen. Dann war er der Mörder Dumbledores und schließlich der tragische Held, der sich von allen und allem abwandte.

Und erst jetzt, so schien es ihr, kam unter all diesen Schichten der Mensch Severus Snape zum Vorschein.

Er hatte ihr von seiner Kindheit erzählt, von seiner Todesser- Zugehörigkeit und schließlich auch von den Geschehnissen, die sich während ihrer Schulzeit zugetragen hatten. Die Geschichten kamen nicht flüssig über seine Lippen. Oft hielt er inne oder stockte, als fasste er diese Ereignisse zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in Worte. Und der Gedanke, dass es vermutlich tatsächlich das erste Mal war, dass er sich jemanden derart anvertraute, ließ einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Magen erscheinen.

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Mit diesem Kapitel hat nun die zweite Hälfte meiner Geschichte begonnen. Ich möchte all jenen herzlich danken, die ihre Veröffentlichung bisher mit Kommentaren begleitet haben!_

_Diejenigen, die sie bisher ‚stumm' verfolgt haben, möchte ich ermutigen, sich auch einmal zu Wort zu melden, gerne auch per pn. Zu wissen, ob die Geschichte euch gefällt, ist wichtig für mich! ;0)_

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_


	12. ELF

_Und der Gedanke, dass es vermutlich tatsächlich das erste Mal war, dass er sich jemanden derart anvertraute, ließ einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Magen erscheinen._

-

**ELF**

Wieder und wieder warf Severus sich einen Schwall kalten Wassers in Gesicht und griff schließlich nach dem Handtuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Er musste Ruhe bewahren. Es ging voran. Quälend langsam zwar, aber er machte Fortschritte. Und was er heute tun würde, würde ihn der Lösung hoffentlich ein ganzes Stück näher bringen.

Langsam ließ er das Handtuch sinken und starrte in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.

Ein blasses, schmales Gesicht starrte zurück.

Severus hatte nie Wert auf seine äußere Erscheinung gelegt, wozu auch? Die Schüler hatten ihn sowieso gehasst, und die Kollegen hatten ihn auch am liebsten von hinten gesehen.

Er hatte Menschen immer auf Abstand gehalten. Wenn er nichts von ihnen wusste, konnte er sie leichter ignorieren und sie konnten ihm nicht weh tun, wenn sie ihn nicht kannten.

Es war einfacher so.

Aber jetzt war _sie_ hier...

Severus fühlte, dass sie in ihn hineinkroch. Langsam und beständig schlich Hermine sich in seine Gedanken, selbst wenn sie gerade einmal nicht leibhaftig um ihn war. Egal, ob sie auf ihrem täglichen Spaziergang war oder ob er Dinge in der Winkelgasse besorgen musste- irgendetwas erinnerte ihn immer an sie, ließ sie zuverlässig in seinem Kopf erscheinen. Oft waren diese ungebetenen Gedanken von einem warmen Gefühl begleitet.

Es machte ihn zufrieden, an sie zu denken. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft. Diese ungewohnten abendlichen Szenarien, die sich eingeschlichen hatten waren etwas, auf das er sich freute, ohne dass er einen Grund dafür hätte angeben können. Vielleicht versöhnten sie ihn mit den kräftezehrenden Anfällen, die ihnen immer vorausgingen.

Severus wusste schon längst, dass es in seinem Leben nicht viel Freude geben konnte und doch verspürte er eine leise Wehmut bei dem Gedanken, dass er Abschied von diesen vertrauten Abenden nehmen musste. Heute war Schwarzmond!

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Die Zeit schien ihm zwischen den Fingern zu verrinnen. Er hatte die lang ersehnten Antworten auf die Anfragen erhalten, mit denen er die Eule losgeschickt hatte.

‚_Nach meiner Ansicht ist es nahezu undenkbar, einen derartigen Fluch in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu brechen, weil es unmöglich ist, die Zwischenschritte auf ihre Richtigkeit zu testen. Wenn nur ein Faktor in dem endgültigen Antidot fehlerhaft ist, wird der Fluch nicht gebrochen, sondern beschleunigt. Die Patientin hätte dann eine noch kürzere Lebenserwartung'_

Er hatte den Brief mit einer zornigen Geste zerknüllt, bevor er ihn in Brand gesteckt hatte.

Die Patientin! Hier war die Rede von einem Menschen, der an der Schwelle des Todes balancierte und dessen einziger Halt die Hoffnung auf einen Erfolg war! Die Rede war von.... Hermine.

Er war noch längst nicht bereit die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Dieser sogenannte Experte wusste nichts von dem Kymatographen und er wusste nichts von der winzigen Chance, die Severus sich von dem heutigen Abend erhoffte.

-o-o-o-

Helmond war widerspenstig an diesem Tag. Keiner der Schlüssel, die sie anzuwenden versuchte, brachte auch nur den geringsten Erfolg und so ließ Hermine schließlich mutlos die Feder sinken. Es war schon spät. Für heute würde sie Schluss machen und sich stattdessen in dem Buch vertiefen, das sie gestern Nacht zu lesen angefangen hatte.

Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer, um es zu holen und spürte, wie der dunkle Schleier des Thanatos angekrochen kam. Sie wollte rufen, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Wie ein Gift kroch der Fluch langsam in ihren Körper hinein und lähmte jede Gegenwehr.

Welchen Sinn hatte es, um ihr elendes Leben zu kämpfen? Stimmen wurden wieder in ihr laut, sie konnte sie einfach nicht ignorieren.

Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern wurden leiser. Andere, schmerzhaft vertraute, wurden dagegen lauter und bohrten sich in ihren Kopf. Da war Ron. Er warf ihr vor, ihn nicht so zu lieben, wie er es verdient hätte. Seine Stimme war am schwersten zu ertragen, weil sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Seine Anklage mischte sich mit der von Harry, und sie warfen ihr gemeinsam vor, sie damals unter Bellatrix' Folter beinahe verraten zu haben. Es nutzte nichts, dass sie innerlich dagegen hielt, dass sie schließlich doch geschwiegen hatte- der bloße Gedanke, der zu jener Zeit durch ihr gequältes Gehirn gehuscht sei, war in den Augen ihrer Freunde schon Verrat genug.

Da war Dobby, der kleine tapfere Hauself, der die irrige Idee in ihr erweckt hatte, alle Elfen wollten frei sein. Er seufzte, dass sie einfach nicht genug Mühe aufwende, um seine Artgenossen aus ihrer Sklaverei zu erlösen. ‚_Ich kann es nicht schaffen, Dobby. Sie wollen es doch gar nicht. Es war nur der Plan eines ideologischen Teenagers! Ich kann doch nicht mein ganzes Leben darauf festgelegt werden, was ich im Alter von dreizehn Jahren tun wollte!_', schluchzte sie, doch weder der Hauself noch die anderen ließen von ihr ab.

„_Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben!",_ wiederholten sie immer wieder. _„Mach dem Ganzen einfach ein Ende. Bring es hinter dich und du hast Ruhe!"_

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tat. Ein winziger Teil von ihr konnte sich selbst beobachten, wie sie in ihre Haare griff und daran zog, um Schmerz spüren zu können. Ein Schrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle, eine Mischung aus Wut und Grauen. Sie würde es nicht mehr aushalten hier gefangen zu sein.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer schlug auf und Snape stand im Türrahmen. Seine schwarzen Augen huschten über sie, wie sie von Grauen geschüttelt auf dem Boden saß und sich hin und her wiegte.

„Bitte, lass es mich beenden!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich ertrage dieses Gefühl nicht, verflucht! Ich will es nicht, ich kann es nicht!"

Er kniete sich neben ihr auf den Boden und griff nach ihren Oberarmen. Er packte sie so fest, dass Hermine sehnsüchtig unter dem Schmerz aufseufzte.

„Töte mich!", flüsterte sie. Sie fühlte sich gepackt und auf ihr Bett hochgehoben. Sie wollte nicht schlafen, sie wollte sterben! Und sie musste Snape zu ihrem Verbündeten machen.

„Es würde dich nicht viel kosten", hauchte sie leise und verschwörerisch. „Verlasse einfach dieses Zimmer und lass mich tun, was ich tun muss" Sie beobachtete, dass Severus die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.

Zögerte er? Würde er tatsächlich...?

Nein, er hielt sie fest, als sie probehalber versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Sie hatte keine Chance, ihn in dieser Position zu überwältigen, sie würde taktischer vorgehen müssen... beim nächsten Mal…

-o-o-o-

Severus konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Hirn nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, ihn zu überlisten.

Es war furchtbar zuzusehen, wie sehr diese Frau sich unter dem Einfluss des Fluches veränderte, doch ihr Anblick gab ihm die nötige Entschlossenheit, es nicht länger aufzuschieben, sondern noch heute zu beginnen, was unvermeidlich war.

Er wartete, bis die Bewusstlosigkeit, die den Anfällen immer folgte, Hermine in sich zusammensinken ließ und verließ sie dann, um sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückzuziehen.

In ein paar Stunden würde sie wieder aufwachen. Sie tat es immer und in den letzten Tagen war sie dann zu ihm gekommen. Doch heute würde sie nur ein leeres Wohnzimmer vorfinden.

Es drängte ihn, Hermine zu erklären, warum er den gemeinsamen Abenden auswich, warum er sie beenden musste, obwohl sie ihr doch offensichtlich so gut taten, obwohl sie ihm so gut taten....

Doch er hatte geschwiegen und er würde es weiterhin tun. Sie hätte ihm nicht so nahe kommen sollen, und es war mit Sicherheit besser, wenn sie sich auf der alten Ebene wiedertrafen. Höflich, aber mit einer gewissen Distanz.

Doch auch dadurch, dass Severus es wie ein Mantra immer wiederholte, schaffte es er nicht, wirklich daran zu glauben.

-o-o-o-

Als Hermine zu sich kam, lauschte sie instinktiv nach den Geräuschen, die üblicherweise aus dem Wohnraum zu ihr hinüber klangen. Das leise Fauchen des Kesselfeuers, das zarte Klirren der Vorratsbehälter, das mechanische Klackern des Kymatographen- es erfüllte sie nach ihren Anfällen mit einem Gefühl der Zuversicht, dass Severus wach war und arbeitete.

Doch jetzt war etwas anders. Sie hörte lediglich das monotone Ticken der Uhr- sonst nichts.

Hermine rappelte sich auf und öffnete ihre Tür. Das Haus war komplett in Dunkelheit gehüllt und das Sofa, auf dem sie gehofft hatte, Severus zu finden, war leer.

Die Enttäuschung nahm ihr für einen Moment den Atem.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie nicht später erwacht war als üblich. Severus war heute also einfach früher zu Bett gegangen.

Es war sicher unvernünftig, ihm deswegen zu grollen. Er war müde, und das sollte sie nicht überraschen. Seit zwei Wochen arbeitete er jeden Tag viele Stunden lang intensiv daran, die Bestandteile dieses Giftes zu analysieren und hatte auch schon Erfolge zu verbuchen- sie sollte ihm diese Ruhepause wirklich gönnen.

Es war nur... Die Aussicht, an diesem Abend keine Möglichkeit zu haben, mit ihm über den Anfall und all die anderen Dinge zu sprechen, die aufkommen mochten, machte sie traurig. Die Gespräche hatten ihr geholfen, sich nicht so einsam zu fühlen. Der Gedanke, dass er so etwas wie ein Freund geworden war, half ihr das Ganze leichter zu überstehen. Zu wissen, dass er ihr nicht übel nahm, was während der Anfälle vorfiel, tat ihr gut.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Wie eigennützig war sie geworden. Er wollte einfach einmal früher zu Bett gehen und sie dachte nur daran, was ihr dadurch entging.

Leise schlich sie zu dem großen Tisch, auf dem ihre Unterlagen waren, in denen sie lesen wollte, bis sie wieder müde genug zum Schlafen war.

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer hielt sie vor seiner Tür kurz inne. Sie glaubte, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen wahrzunehmen, doch als sie lauschte, war nichts mehr zu hören- und sie ging zu Bett.

Severus sah schlecht aus am nächsten Morgen.

Als sie den Raum betrat blickte er auf und murmelte eine Erwiderung auf ihren kurzen Morgengruß. Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch dann beugte er sich wieder über seine Arbeit und Hermine setzte sich an ihren Text.

Es hätte den gestrigen Ereignissen zu viel Gewicht beigemessen, wenn sie ihn darauf angesprochen hätte, also beschloss sie, es dabei zu belassen. Und doch konnte Hermine den ganzen Tag über nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob Severus ihr heute Abend wieder ausweichen würde.

Es war so... erbärmlich, dass sie sich nach diesen kurzen Momenten des Trostes derart sehnte, und sie entschied sich dafür, an diesem Abend gar nicht erst ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Wenn sie ihn hörte- vielleicht, aber wenn es still war, würde sie sich einfach ihr Buch nehmen und lesen.

Tatsächlich hörte Hermine ihn leise werkeln, als sie nach dem abendlichen Anfall aufwachte, doch gleich darauf hörte sie, wie seine Tür sich schloss. Seufzend ließ sie sich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen, aus denen sie sich schon erwartungsvoll aufgerichtet hatte. Die Enttäuschung schmeckte bitter in ihrem Mund.

Gut, es würde wieder ein einsamer Abend werden. Kein Problem! Sie würde Severus sicher nicht darum anbetteln, sie kurz im Arm zu halten, damit sie sich nicht so einsam und verlassen fühlte.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung und zog sich um, um sich dann gemütlich ins Bett zu kuscheln.

Es gelang ihr nicht recht, sich wirklich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, und sie hatte gerade erst ein paar Seiten gelesen, als sie ein Geräusch vernahm, das nur aus Severus' Zimmer kommen konnte. Wieder dieses unterdrückte Stöhnen, das sie gestern schon zu hören geglaubt hatte.

Leise stieg sie aus ihrem Bett, als ein schweres Poltern sie zusammenfahren ließ. Es klang, als ob ein Körper zu Boden gegangen wäre.

Wenn ihm etwas passierte!

Ohne zu zögern eilte Hermine zu seiner Tür und klopfte an.

„Severus?", rief sie laut. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie eine Antwort bekam und sie rüstete sich schon dafür, einfach in sein Zimmer einzudringen, als seine Worte sie innehalten ließen.

„Verschwinde! Lass mich allein, verflucht!"

Der Schreck ließ ihr Herz heftig klopfen und seine Worte verletzten sie. Brüsk wandte sie sich ab und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück, dessen Tür sie laut ins Schloss warf.

Sie wollte sich ihm sicher nicht aufdrängen, es war bloße Sorge gewesen, die sie getrieben hatte. Doch offensichtlich war er wohlauf und hatte sich von ihr gestört gefühlt. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder darauf ansprechen.

Sie tat es auch am nächsten Morgen nicht, doch dieses Mal war er es, der etwas sagte.

„Es war nichts" Er spie die Worte beinahe aus, als wäre er froh, es hinter sich zu haben. Das war so nahe an einer Entschuldigung, wie Hermine es niemals von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Ist schon gut" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich an ihre Arbeit.

Doch die Übersetzung schaffte es nicht, sie von ihrem Gedankenkarussell abzulenken.

Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick hinüber zu Severus.

Wenn ihm etwas zustieße, gäbe es auch für sie keine Hoffnung mehr!

„Hast du... machst du Aufzeichnungen über deine Versuche?", fragte sie in einem möglichst beiläufigen Ton.

Er runzelte die Stirn und lächelte dann ein unfrohes Lächeln.

„Du meinst, damit jemand anderes meine Arbeit fortsetzen könnte, falls ich vorzeitig ins Gras sollte?"

Bevor Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, winkte er ab.

„Schon gut, du hast ja Recht. Ja, ich mache Aufzeichnungen, du kannst sie gerne lesen. Und du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Es waren wirklich nur Kopfschmerzen- und ich werde nicht daran sterben"

Es gab nichts, was sie darauf hätte erwidern können, so schwieg sie und beugte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch wieder über ihren Text.

In dieser Nacht war sie fest entschlossen, Severus' seltsames Verhalten zu ignorieren, mochte kommen was wollte.

Doch der Schrei, der in dieser Nacht an ihr Ohr drang, machte alle diesbezüglichen Pläne wieder zunichte.

Er ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und klang so gequält, dass sie ihn nicht ignorieren konnte. Kein normaler Kopfschmerz konnte einen Menschen dazu bringen, derart zu schreien!

Zitternd stand sie einen Moment lang vor seiner Tür, und als erneut ein unartikulierter Ruf an ihre Ohren drang, trat sie einfach ein.

Severus kniete auf dem Boden. Den Kopf zwischen den Händen geborgen, wiegte er sich seufzend und stöhnend hin und her.

Hermine kniete sich neben ihn und legte zaghaft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er fuhr schrecklich zusammen und starrte sie an, als würde er sie nicht kennen.

„Verschwinde!", krächzte er dann. „Du sollst nicht... ich kann nicht..."

Plötzlich sank er vornüber auf den Boden und eine kleine Phiole löste sich aus seinem Griff.

Die Angst schnürte Hermine die Kehle zu. Hastig kniete sie neben Severus nieder, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch lebte. Seine raschen, flachen Atemzüge beruhigten sie für einen Moment und sie kroch der Phiole hinterher, die in eine Ecke gerollt war. Sie war nicht beschriftet und sie war leer. Vorsichtig roch Hermine daran. Ein schwacher bitterer Geruch entstieg dem zierlichen Glasgefäß. Sorgfältig steckte Hermine es ein und wandte sich der liegenden Gestalt wieder zu, die sich jetzt mit einem leisen Stöhnen bewegte.

„Severus", flüsterte sie angstvoll und bemühte sich, seine Versuche sich aufzurichten, zu unterstützen.

„Geh weg", murmelte er, doch sie ignorierte diesen Wunsch und schließlich ließ er es zu, dass sie ihm half sich ins Bett zu legen.

Severus war totenblass und seine Stirn glänzte schweißnass. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und ein dunkler Schatten lag unter ihnen.

Hermine huschte ins Badezimmer und kehrte mit einem feuchten Waschlappen zurück, den sie behutsam auf seine Stirn legte, die zu glühen schien.

Er stöhnte auf und hob eine Hand, um sie zu verscheuchen, doch dann ließ er den Arm wieder kraftlos sinken.

Am Rand seines Bettes blieb sie sitzen und stand erst auf, als seine Atemzüge wieder einigermaßen tief und regelmäßig waren. Sorgfältig prüfte sie den Puls an seinem Handgelenk . Er schlug ein bisschen zu schnell, aber nicht so, dass sie sich große Sorgen darum gemacht hätte.

Severus schien in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten zu sein, und Hermine verließ sein Zimmer nur kurz, um den Waschlappen wieder in kaltes Wasser zu tauchen.

Als der kühle Stoff erneut seine Stirn berührte, zogen seine Augenbrauen sich zusammen, doch er wachte nicht auf.

Schweigend zog Hermine sich einen Stuhl an das Bett heran und setzte sich mit gefalteten Händen darauf.

Es war dunkel und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, waren seine seufzenden Atemzügen vom Bett her und das Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzens.

Sie hatte Angst. Und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie begriff, dass diese Angst in erster Linie Severus galt. Die Tatsache, dass ihr eigenes Leben verwirkt war, wenn ihm etwas zustieß, wurde verdeckt von der Sorge darum, was er sich hier gerade antun mochte. Diese Phiole... Sie nahm sie erneut zur Hand, doch noch immer konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, was darin gewesen war- oder warum er sie geleert hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es das war, was ihn an den letzten Abenden von ihr ferngehalten hatte. Severus wollte ungestört diese Substanz zu sich nehmen- was immer sie auch bewirken sollte.

In der Dunkelheit konnte sie lediglich die Umrisse seines Körpers ausmachen. Er lag bewegungslos dort und von einer plötzlichen Panik getrieben stand sie auf und legte ihr Ohr auf seine Brust, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch immer atmete.

Der beständige Herzschlag beruhigte sie und erinnerte sie an die Abende auf dem Sofa, wenn er es erlaubt hatte, dass sie in seinen Armen Trost suchte.

Durch den Stoff des Hemdes drückte sich etwas gegen ihre Wange und sie erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem sie entdeckt hatte, dass er eine Kette trug. Sie war verblüfft gewesen. Schmuck und Severus Snape waren Dinge, die in ihrem Kopf niemals zusammen gepasst hatten, doch sie hatte es lediglich als eine weitere kleine Überraschung genommen, die er nicht aufhörte, ihr unbewusst zu bereiten. Der Anhänger war unter seinem Hemd verborgen. Verstohlen ertastete sie seine Form und erkannte eine weitere, kleinere Phiole. Was trug er darin mit sich herum?

Und was war es, was ihn diese Substanzen zu sich nehmen ließ? War es eine Art Droge, die ihm die trügerische Linderung brachte, die er sonst nirgendwo bekam?

Dort vor ihr lag der Mann, ohne den es niemals gelungen wäre, Voldemort zu stürzen. Er hatte sein Leben dieser Aufgabe gewidmet, all ihre Folgen getragen und zum Dank war ihm nichts als Ablehnung begegnet.

Sie dachte an Harry, der immer der berühmte "Junge-der-überlebte" gewesen war und der jetzt als der noch berühmtere Voldemort- Besieger gefeiert wurde. Auch er hatte ein Schicksal zu tragen, doch es hatte immer Menschen geben, die sich um sein Wohlergehen gesorgt hatten- mehr als ihm manchmal lieb war.

Doch niemanden kümmerte es wirklich, ob Severus Snape lebte oder starb.

Sie schluckte. Wie konnte er das ertragen? Für ihn gab es kein Happy- End. Er war ein einsamer, verbitterter Mann. Waren diese kleinen Phiolen tatsächlich sein einziger Trost? Hermines Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei diesem Gedanken.

Sanft tupfte sie erneut seine Stirn ab, die sich noch immer heiß anfühlte. Sie legte den Waschlappen beiseite und nahm ihre Wache auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett wieder ein.

Sie musste eingenickt sein, denn sie schreckte auf, als Severus leise ihren Namen sagte.

Er lag unverändert auf dem Bett, doch sein Gesicht war ihr zugewandt und seine Augen ruhten mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hermine", sagte er erneut. „Geh zu Bett. Es ist gut jetzt"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit ihres Schlafes abzuschütteln und stand auf, um seine Stirn zu fühlen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn berührte. „Du hast Fieber", murmelte sie entschuldigend.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Es ist gut jetzt", wiederholte er.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Was hast du genommen?", platzte die Frage dann doch aus ihr heraus.

Ein leises und brüchiges Lachen erklang. „Du glaubst, ich wollte mich berauschen?"

Sie antwortete nicht, doch er schien zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte.

Severus schwieg lange. Dann sagte er: „Es war ein Versuch, mehr nicht. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Die Nebenwirkungen haben dich erschreckt und das tut mir leid, aber es war das letzte Mal und ist jetzt vorbei"

„Was wolltest du damit erreichen?", fragte Hermine leise.

Wieder schien er lange nachzudenken, bevor er antwortete.

„Es sollte dir helfen. Ich wollte ein paar Erinnerungen zurückholen, doch es ist mir nicht gelungen und ich kann das Mittel nicht noch einmal nehmen. Ich hatte nur diese drei Versuche!" Beinahe zornig hatte er den letzten Satz hervorgestoßen und gleich darauf verzog sich sein Gesicht. Er musste starke Schmerzen haben.

„Wie soll es mir helfen, wenn du dich hier auf dem Boden windest?", fragte sie ärgerlich und kopfschüttelnd. Doch er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Eine vage Ahnung dämmerte in Hermine auf. „Es sei denn...", überlegte sie halblaut. „Du hast gesagt, du kanntest den Schöpfer des Fluches. Du kanntest Details... und du hast sie vergessen und versuchst dich nun daran zu erinnern?"

Zögerlich nickte Severus. „Ich musste es versuchen", flüsterte er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. „Dieses Mittel kann verschüttete Erinnerungen zurückbringen und das hat auch funktioniert- leider. Ich habe alle möglichen Erinnerungen wiederbekommen, nur nicht die, auf die ich gehofft hatte. Und die, die ich wiederbekommen habe..." Er lächelte freudlos. „… auf die hätte ich lieber verzichtet"

Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich keinen Erfolg vorweisen kann, Hermine", sagte er leise.

„Schsch", machte sie wie bei einem kleinen Kind, das beruhigt werden musste und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich bin dir dankbar und ich vertraue dir. Ich weiß, dass du alles versucht hast, und ich weiß, dass du weiterhin alles tun wirst, was in deiner Macht liegt"

Lange blickte er auf ihre Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag.

„Gar nichts weißt du", seufzte Severus schließlich und schloss die Augen. „Aber ich danke dir trotzdem..."

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Weil ich heute Geburtstag habe, und weil ich mich so sehr über das Feedback zum letzten Kapitel gefreut habe, verteile ich an dieser Stelle einer Runde virtueller Kekse- die bestimmt nicht von Hermine gebacken wurden! ;0)_

_Ein Extra-Keks geht an diejenigen, die ein unsigniertes Review hinterlassen haben und denen ich nicht persönlich danken konnte._

_Natürlich geben mir auch die bloßen Leserzahlen die Gewissheit, dass meine Geschichte nicht ignoriert wird, aber ein Review ist einfach eine viel schönere Belohnung! Vielen Dank noch mal an alle Leser!  
_

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_


	13. ZWÖLF

„_Gar nichts weißt du", seufzte er schließlich und schloss die Augen. „Aber ich danke dir trotzdem..."_

-

**ZWÖLF**

Severus erwachte später als üblich an diesem Morgen, und der Stuhl, auf dem Hermine gestern Nacht gesessen hatte, war leer. Seufzend ließ Severus sich noch einmal in sein Kissen zurücksinken.

Es hatte sich merkwürdig angefühlt, von Hermine umsorgt zu werden.

Er gestattete sich selten eine Schwäche, und wenn doch, machte er das üblicherweise mit sich selbst aus. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass andere ihn verletzbar sehen könnten. Verletzbarkeit war etwas, das ihn in den letzten Jahren das Leben hätte kosten können. Aber gestern hatte Severus es sich einfach erlaubt, sich für einen Moment fallen zu lassen.

Der kühle Waschlappen hatte seinen rasenden Kopfschmerz ein wenig gelindert. Einen Schmerz, der dadurch, dass er nutzlos war, nur noch quälender empfunden wurde.

Aber Hermine hatte viel mehr als das gelindert. Es war die Sorge in ihren Augen gewesen, die ihn getröstet hatte.

Es hatte einfach nie einen Moment in seinem Leben gegeben, in dem er einen anderen Menschen daran hätte teilhaben lassen können oder wollen. Es war ihm nie wie ein besonders schwerer Verzicht vorgekommen und es hatte diesen furchtbaren Fluch gebraucht, um ihm zu zeigen, wie es aussehen konnte, wenn zwei Menschen einander... zugetan waren.

Natürlich hatte Hermines Besorgnis um ihn nicht nur selbstlose Motive. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne ihn verloren war. Und doch....

Etwas in ihrem Blick, in ihren Gesten hatte ihn glauben lassen, dass es sie kümmerte, wie es ihm ging. Sie hatte nicht mehr für sich fürchten müssen, als Severus ihr gesagt hatte, dass es vorbei war- und Hermine war trotzdem geblieben.

-

In dem Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie ihn am nächsten Morgen begrüßte, lag etwas Wachsames, doch sie erwähnte die gestrigen Geschehnisse mit keinem Wort, und er hatte sicher kein Bedürfnis, darüber zu sprechen.

Severus fürchtete, Worte könnten die kleine Blase des Wohlgefühls zerstören, die er irgendwo in der Nähe seines Magens spürte. Er schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, weil es ihm unpassend erschien, sich wohl zu fühlen, nachdem sein Versuch, mehr über die Trankzusammensetzung herauszufinden, misslungen war und er nun weiterhin völlig ahnungslos nach den passenden Komponenten fahnden musste.

Wieder und wieder starrte er auf die Kymatographie und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm auf wundersame Weise plötzlich alle Bestandteil preisgeben würde. Doch natürlich wartete er vergebens. Fieberhaft versuchte er Probe um Probe. Nichts erschien ihm zu unwahrscheinlich, um nicht wenigstens getestet zu werden, und schließlich, als die Dunkelheit schon begann, ins Zimmer zu kriechen, konnte er einen Erfolg verbuchen. Die letzte tierische Komponente war entschlüsselt, und der winzige Moment der Zuversicht verblasste erst, als er die schmale Sichel eines neuen Mondes durch das Fenster hereinscheinen sah.

Mit einer beinahe zornigen Geste schlug Severus die Fensterläden zu. Er begann den Mond zu hassen, der nie mehr als ein Himmelskörper für ihn gewesen war. Jetzt wurde er zu einem leuchtenden Anzeiger der Zeit, die unter seinen Händen zerrann, ohne dass Severus etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

-o-o-o-

Es beruhigte Hermine, zu sehen, dass die Vorfälle der letzten Abende offensichtlich keine Folgen für Severus' Gesundheit gehabt hatten.

Er arbeitete wie besessen und schien sich keinen Augenblick der Ruhe zu gönnen, als wollte er wett machen, dass seine Versuche mit diesen Phiolen misslungen waren.

Sie zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass alles schon vorüber sein könnte, hätte er Erfolg gehabt. Der Gedanke war zu quälend. Dass Severus stattdessen nur schlimme Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hatte, tat ihr Leid.

Er nahm so viel auf sich, um ihr zu helfen- und all das nur, weil er sich in ihrer Schuld fühlte für etwas, dass sie kaum Mühe gekostet hatte.

-

Sie tauchte ein in die Welt John Helmonds und schaffte es, mit eiserner Disziplin, ihm tatsächlich ein kleines Stück seines Geheimnisses abzuringen. Interessanterweise hatte dieser Mann, der Jahre seines Lebens unter kirchlichem Arrest verbringen musste, auch die Bibel dazu benutzt, um seinen Code zu erschaffen. Einige Symbole wiesen auf bestimmte Bibelstellen hin, doch auch Hinweise auf ägyptische und babylonische Schriften schienen sich darin zu verbergen.

Das winzige Bruchstück, das sie entziffern konnte, verstärkte ihre Vermutung, dass es sich um ein Heilmittel handeln musste. Die Worte „Körper „ und „Herz" kamen am häufigsten vor. Helmond war Arzt gewesen und daher war die Bestätigung dieser Vermutung nicht wirklich eine Überraschung gewesen, doch immerhin... Sie kam voran und auch Severus konnte ihr eine erfreuliche Mitteilung über einen Fortschritt machen- kurz bevor der Thanatos sie wieder übernahm.

-

Als Hermine viel später wieder erwachte, erinnerte sie sich mit Schaudern daran, was sie gesagt und getan hatte.

‚_Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, dich zu pflegen'_, hatte sie Severus angeschrien, als er sie wieder einmal davon abhielt, sich etwas anzutun.

Er hatte keine Miene verzogen und auch nicht eine Sekunde lang den Griff um ihre Handgelenke gelockert.

‚_Ich hätte dir einfach ein Kissen auf das Gesicht drücken sollen, dann hätten wir beide es jetzt hinter uns! Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier? Niemand weiß, dass du noch lebst- und niemanden kümmert es!'_

Hermine wusste, dass es nur der Fluch gewesen war, der aus ihr gesprochen hatte, doch sie schämte sich trotzdem zutiefst dafür, Severus so behandelt zu haben.

Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett, auf dem Severus sie abgelegt hatte, und lauschte. Kein Geräusch verriet, ob er noch wach war oder schon schlief.

Der Wohnraum lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit da, nur im Kamin flackerte ein kleines Feuer, das die Gestalt auf dem Sofa unruhig beleuchtete. Severus war da!

Ohne eine Sekunde lang nachzudenken trat sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er zögerte nur kurz, dann hob er seinen Arm, um es ihr zu ermöglichen, sich darunter an seine Brust zu lehnen. Ein befriedigendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als hätte sie den Bauch voll mit süßer Milch, und die Zuversicht, um die sie so verzweifelt hatte ringen müssen, stellte sich von ganz alleine ein. Sie würde leben. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie starb. Woher diese Gewissheit kam- sie konnte es nicht sagen und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal.

Wie von selbst legte sich ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Dabei berührten ihre Fingerspitzen etwas, das unter seinem Hemd verborgen war.

Sie ertastete die kleine Phiole, die er an der Kette um den Hals trug. Unwillkürlich stutzte sie und konnte spüren, wie Severus sich plötzlich versteifte und nach ihrer Hand griff, die den Anhänger umschlossen hielt.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest es nicht noch einmal versuchen...", begann sie zögerlich und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Severus nickte. „Und so ist es auch. Ein weiterer Versuch würde höchstwahrscheinlich dauerhafte Schäden in meinem Hirn anrichten, und ich würde dir kaum noch nutzen", gab er mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück.

„Aber was ist dann…?"

Seine Lippen wurden schmal und in seinen Blick trat etwas Gehetztes.

„Das ist etwas anderes!", schnappte er. „Ein Trank, den ich geschaffen habe kurz bevor du kamst. Mein Ausweg!"

Das Verständnis dämmerte langsam in Hermine auf, und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen.

„Du willst dir damit das Leben nehmen!"

Es war eigentlich keine Frage, und doch gab Severus' Gesichtsausdruck Hermine eine Antwort.

In ihrem Kopf überstürzten sich die Gedanken. Was für eine Ironie! Während sie hier um ihr Leben kämpfte, trug er seinen eigenen Tod um den Hals.

Severus verstärkte den Druck um ihre Hand, die er noch immer unter seiner geborgen hielt.

„Ich bin noch hier, oder?", sagte er leise.

Er maß sie mit einem beschwörenden Blick, und Hermine presste den Mund zusammen, um eine Erwiderung zu unterdrücken.

Wenn er es tun wollte, würde nichts, was sie jetzt sagte, ihn davon abhalten können.

Und mit welchem Recht konnte sie über sein Leben bestimmen? Sie hasste es, dass der Schöpfer des Fluches die Entscheidung über ihr Leben gefällt hatte. Niemand anderes als sie selbst sollte darüber entscheiden dürfen. Musste sie Severus nicht das Gleiche zugestehen? Sie musste darüber nachdenken.

Noch war er hier....

Die Wärme seiner Hand drang ihren Arm hinauf und breitete sich langsam in ihr aus.

Noch war er hier und tat alles, um ihr zu helfen...

Und obwohl der Gedanke, dass es Severus irgendwann nicht mehr geben könnte, ein schrecklich krampfendes Gefühl in ihrem Magen verursachte, ließ Hermine sich ohne ein Wort wieder in seine Umarmung sinken.

Sie löste den Griff um die Phiole unter seinem Hemd und griff stattdessen nach den Fingern seiner Hand, die auf der ihren lagen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen entspannte Severus sich wieder und verstärkte für einen kleinen Moment den Druck auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger.

-o-o-o-

So nahe Hermine ihm an den Abenden war, so entfernt schien sie ihm am Tage zu sein.

Es war etwas grundsätzlich anderes, einen trostsuchenden Menschen im Arm zu halten und demselben Menschen am helllichten Tag in die Augen zu blicken. Allein der Gedanke, sie zu berühren erschien ihm dann absurd. Severus teilte notgedrungen seinen Alltag mit ihr, und es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, sich ernsthaft mehr zu wünschen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihn so sehr an eine Schülerin erinnerte, wenn sie über ihre Aufzeichnungen gebeugt dasaß.

Und jetzt, da sie von seinen Plänen wusste, die er vor ihrem Auftauchen gefasst hatte, schien sie ihm noch weiter weggerückt zu sein.

Auf der einen Seite war Severus dankbar, dass Hermine nicht weiter darauf eingegangen war, dass ihr seine Versicherung, er würde für sie da sein, solange sie ihn brauchte, ausreichte.

Aber auf der anderen Seite war er ein bisschen enttäuscht. Sie hätte nicht so deutlich machen müssen, dass es ihr nur um seine Hilfe ging. Er hatte gedacht... gehofft... ihre Sorge um ihn, als er an den Folgewirkungen der Tränke litt...

Kümmerte sein Leben sie tatsächlich so wenig?

Severus fürchtete, dass sie die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen lesen könnte, also vermied er es, sie anzusehen.

Die Euphorie des gestrigen Tages über den Fund des letzten tierischen Bestandteils war längst verpufft, als er sich vor eine neue, ungleich schwierigere Aufgabe gestellt sah. Das Muster auf der Kymatographie war nicht eindeutig zu entziffern. Severus hatte keine Ahnung zu welcher Zutatengruppe die übrigen Bestandteile gehörten, geschweige denn, welche es waren.

Er konnte lediglich blind vor sich hin testen, und er hasste es.

Die Scheibe auf dem Kymatographen vibrierte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte eine neue Aufnahme des Trankes gemacht, in der Hoffnung, diesmal ein aussagekräftigeres Bild zu bekommen. Frustriert starrte Severus auf die sich langsam bildenden Linien und schrak zusammen, als Hermine plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte.

„Severus", flüsterte sie. In ihren Augen schienen Tränen zu glitzern, und eine Sekunde später hatte Hermine mit einem Aufschluchzen ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und drückte sich dicht an ihn.

Im ersten Augenblick war Severus zu verdutzt, um reagieren zu können, doch dann legte er behutsam seine Arme um sie.

Was war denn nur los mit ihr?

Er hatte sich an das Gefühl ihres Körpers gewöhnt, der sich abends an den seinen schmiegte, doch das hier war... so anders. Die Art, in der Hermine sich an ihn presste, hatte nichts Trostsuchendes an sich, und auch ihr Schluchzen war verstummt. Severus wurde sich seiner Hände merkwürdig bewusst, während er sie so hielt, und die Stellen, an denen ihre Körper sich berührten, schienen wärmer zu sein als andere. Es drängte ihn, diese Wärme überall zu spüren, und er zog sie ein kleines bisschen dichter an sich.

Plötzlich erschien es ihm falsch, sie auf diese Weise zu halten. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Halt mich fest", hauchte Hermine an seinem Hals, und sowohl ihr warmer Atem an seiner Haut als auch der Klang ihrer Stimme verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schauer eiskalten Wassers. Er war so ein gottverdammter Idiot! Es war der Fluch!

Hastig löste er sich von ihr und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich, um ihr prüfend in die Augen zu blicken.

Hermine lächelte. „Was ist? Magst du es nicht, wenn ich dich umarme?"

Alles, was er eben noch empfunden haben mochte, verschloss Severus jetzt hinter einer eisigen Maske.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du dir davon erhoffst, aber es wird nicht funktionieren", gab er kalt zurück. Es war nicht Hermine, zu der er sprach, es war der Thanatos, nichts weiter.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Dann schloss sie die Augen und begann zu schwanken. Severus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie die Besinnung verlor.

-

Nachdem er Hermine auf ihrem Bett abgelegt hatte, kehrte er an seine Arbeit zurück, doch es fiel ihm schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Er hätte beinahe ihren abendlichen Anfall verpasst! Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihrem Blick auszuweichen, dass er die Veränderungen an ihr nicht mitbekommen hatte. Wenn Hermine nicht zu ihm gekommen wäre... Nicht auszudenken, was alles hätte passieren können. Doch sie war zu ihm gekommen... und plötzlich sah Severus glasklar, was hier gerade eben passiert war. Eine Verwünschung ausstoßend, stürzte Severus zurück in ihr Zimmer und fand seine schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigt.

Hermine hatte die Ohnmacht nur vorgetäuscht, saß nun auf dem Bett, den Kettenanhänger, den sie ihm unbemerkt gestohlen hatte, in den Händen, und bemühte sich, die winzige Phiole zu öffnen.

„Es wird dir nicht gelingen", sagte er grimmig. „Sie ist mit einem Passwort versiegelt"

Ein fürchterlich triumphierendes Lächeln entstellte ihr Gesicht, und sie hob die Phiole an ihre Lippen.

„Lily", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich der Verschluss, doch da war Severus schon bei ihr und entwand ihr die das zierliche Glasgefäß.

„Die ist nicht für dich!", keuchte er, während er Hermines Handgelenke mit einer Hand auf das Bett presste und mit der anderen das todbringende Behältnis verschloss und es in seiner Jackentasche verbarg.

Noch während Hermine ihn giftig anfunkelte ließ der Fluch endlich endgültig von seinem Opfer ab, und mit einem leisen Seufzen glitt es hinüber in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Nach einer kleinen Weile lockerte Severus seinen Griff und stieg von dem Bett hinunter, auf dem er gekniet hatte, erschrocken über die Wut, die noch immer in ihm kochte.

Mit zitternden Händen fühlte er nach, ob die Phiole sicher bei ihm verwahrt war, wandte sich dann abrupt ab und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, das Zimmer.

Severus wusste, dass es nicht Hermine gewesen war, mit der er soeben gekämpft hatte, sondern dass der Fluch es war, der sie so handeln ließ. Seine eigene Hilflosigkeit machte ihn wütend. Es war erschreckend, wie ihr Wissen über ihn zu einem Werkzeug des Thanatos wurde. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war, sie so nahe an sich heranzulassen- in jeder Beziehung. Es konnte doch zu nichts führen...

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Ich habe mich schrecklich über die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel gefreut, sie waren ein tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk und ich danke euch herzlich dafür! _

_Denjenigen, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte, möchte ich an dieser Stelle ganz besonders danken, es ist fantastisch, ein solches Feedback darüber zu bekommen, wie meine Geschichte bei euch ankommt. _

_Jedes Kapitel ist eins meiner Babys, und ich bin natürlich immer neugierig darauf, wie es euch gefällt. ;0)_

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_

12


	14. DREIZEHN

_Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war, sie so nahe an sich heranzulassen- in jeder Beziehung. Es konnte doch zu nichts führen..._

-

**DREIZEHN**

Als am nächsten Abend die Zeit des Fluches heranrückte beobachtete Severus Hermine wachsam. Noch einmal würde er sich nicht überrumpeln lassen wie ein dummer Schuljunge. Die Kette mit der Phiole lag sicher verwahrt in seinem Zimmer, sie würde dort auf ihn warten, bis es soweit war...

Plötzlich warf Hermine ihre Schreibfeder auf den Tisch und sah sich nach ihm um. Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen erhob sie sich langsam und kam auf ihn zu.

„Du solltest mal eine Pause machen, Severus", gurrte sie und strich mit einer Hand seinen Arm hinauf.

Verdammt! Er brauchte nur noch einen kleinen Moment, um diesen Versuch abzuschließen, dann konnte er sich um sie kümmern.

Sie war hinter ihn getreten und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren, während Severus leicht über den Tisch gebeugt dastand und die Muster auf der sich entwickelnden Kymatographie beobachtete.

Unwillig versuchte er sie abzuschütteln, doch Hermine lachte nur leise und ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust.

„Entspann dich doch! Ich will dir nur etwas Gutes tun- du könntest ein bisschen Lockerung vertragen"

Geschickt fanden ihre Hände den Weg unter sein Hemd und strichen über seine Haut. Severus biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte, doch es lenkte ihn wenigstens von der Tatsache ab, dass Hermines Berührungen ihm gefielen. Wie erbärmlich! Er wusste, dass sie nach der Phiole suchte und doch konnte er sich nicht gegen die angenehmen Empfindungen wehren, die ihre suchenden Hände in ihm auslösten.

Nur einen winzigen Moment noch! Er richtete all seine Konzentration auf die Glasplatte vor sich, die noch immer leise vibrierte. Das Bild musste jeden Augenblick fertig entwickelt sein...

Dieses Mal würde es gelingen. Wenn diese Aufnahme fertig war, würde er der Lösung des Problems sicher ein ganzes Stück näher kommen können.

Schon waren die ersten hauchzarten Linien zu erkennen, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren. Hermines Nähe drängte sich zu stark in seine Gedanken.

Heftig fuhr Severus herum und griff nach Hermines Handgelenken.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er.

Sie zwinkerte noch nicht einmal. „Sag nicht, dass es dir nicht gefällt", erwiderte sie in schmeichelndem Tonfall.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Du suchst übrigens vergebens. Ich trage sie nicht mehr bei mir."

Enttäuschung flackerte kurz über ihr Gesicht, aber dann lächelte Hermine wieder, entwand ihm ihre Handgelenke und trat dichter an ihn heran, die Hände auf seine Brust gelegt.

Unwillkürlich wich Severus zurück. Sie folgte ihm, seine Scheu vor einer Berührung ausnutzend, um ihn weiter zurück zu treiben.

Als er an die Tischkante stieß, griff Hermine blitzschnell um ihn herum.

Er hörte es klirren und mit Entsetzen musste Severus sehen, dass Hermine eine große, glitzernde Scherbe in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte die Kymatographie zerschlagen!

Wieder griff er nach Hermines Handgelenken und musste sich mit aller Macht beherrschen, um die junge Frau nicht zu schlagen. Die Kraft, mit der er sie festhielt, ließ sie schmerzerfüllt aufschreien. Die Scherbe fiel zu Boden und zerbrach in tausend kleine Stücke.

„Du Närrin!", rief Severus, mühsam seinen Zorn kontrollierend.

„Du würdest mich am liebsten erwürgen, nicht wahr?", keuchte sie und trat wieder dichter an ihn heran. „Tu es!", hauchte Hermine dicht an seinen Lippen. „Ich habe es verdient und werde mich nicht wehren"

Severus spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde und die Ader an seiner Stirn pulsierte. Das war nicht Hermine. Nicht sie hatte ihn gerade die Arbeit eines ganzen Tages gekostet. Er musste sie nur festhalten, es würde bald vorbei sein und sie würde sich wieder in die echte Hermine verwandeln. Doch bis dahin konnte er sie nicht ansehen, aus Furcht, schließlich doch noch die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Severus sie vor sich herum, so dass ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper überkreuzt waren. Bestimmt schob er Hermine vor sich her in ihr Zimmer.

Sie wehrte sich, und er hatte gerade die Zimmertür erreicht, als sie in sich zusammensank.

Severus zögerte, seinen Griff zu lockern. Sie hatte ihn erst gestern mit ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit getäuscht. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ließ er Hermine los- und sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Diese Bewusstlosigkeit war sicher nicht vorgetäuscht, nicht der Hauch einer Körperspannung hatte ihren Fall gebremst!

Hastig kniete Severus neben Hermine nieder und barg sie vorsichtig in seinen Armen, um sie auf dem Bett abzulegen.

Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich langsam eine Beule und mit Schaudern sah er die roten Striemen, die sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke hinterlassen hatte. Grell zeichneten sie sich neben den noch nicht gänzlich verheilten Schnittwunden ab, die Hermine sich früher zugefügt hatte.

Was hatte er ihr angetan? Sicher, er hatte sie vor Schlimmerem bewahrt, doch die Zeichen seiner Brutalität an ihrem Körper erschreckten Severus dennoch.

Dort lag sie vor ihm, in einem tiefen erschöpften Schlaf, nachdem der Fluch sie aus seinen Fängen entlassen hatte.

Auch er selbst war erschöpft.

Die Aussicht, die Arbeit des heutigen Tages noch einmal wiederholen zu müssen würgte ihn, und unwillkürlich schweifte sein Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Die blasse Sichel am dunklen Abendhimmel schien ihn zu verhöhnen. _‚Gib es auf!'_, schien sie ihm zuzurufen. _‚Du kannst es nicht schaffen!'_

Mit finsterer Entschlossenheit trat Severus wieder an seinen Labortisch und machte sich daran, einen neuen Versuch vorzubereiten. Die Wut, die noch immer in ihm kreiste, ertränkte er in einem hastig hinuntergestürzten Glas Wein. Es würde seine Bewegungen gerade so weit verlangsamen, wie es nötig war, um die zierlichen Glasgefäße nicht zwischen seinen Fingern zu zerdrücken.

-

„Ist es... sehr schlimm?"

Er fuhr herum und sah Hermine im Türrahmen stehen. Sie war blass und das Schuldbewusstsein stand ihr in jede Linie ihres Gesichtes geschrieben. Sie wusste, was sie getan hatte. Die bläulich verfärbte Beule auf ihrer Stirn wiederum erinnerte ihn daran, was _er_ getan hatte.

Severus versetzte den Kymatographen in Bewegung und wandte sich ihr seufzend zu.

„Es kostet mich einen Tag, das Bild zu ersetzen", sagte er schlicht.

Sie wurde noch ein wenig blasser und trat an den Tisch, auf dem noch der Scherbenhaufen lag, den sie verursacht hatte.

Hermine hob eines der Bruchstücke auf.

„Kann man es nicht wieder zusammensetzten? Mit Reparo?", schlug sie schüchtern vor, doch Severus lachte nur unfroh.

„Ich habe es versucht! Es ist leider unmöglich. Du warst sehr gründlich!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und ließ die Scherbe wieder fallen.

Stirnrunzelnd bemerkte er, dass sie sich offenbar geschnitten hatte, denn sie besah sich aufmerksam ihren Finger, aus dem ein einzelner Blutstropfen hervorquoll.

„Zeig her!", brummte Severus und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sich den Schnitt anzusehen.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und Severus ahnte, dass sie sich an seine vorhergegangen Misshandlungen erinnerte. Er konnte es an dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen erkennen.

Sofort ließ er sie los und schluckte hart.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid...", begann er, doch sie schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht. Ich bin furchtbar in diesen Momenten und du hast keine andere Wahl"

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er wusste, dass sie ihm beweisen wollte, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte, und dass sie ihm sein Verhalten nicht übel nahm.

Behutsam griff er erneut nach ihr und warf einen Blick auf die winzige Wunde.

„Das ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Du wirst morgen nichts mehr davon sehen", murmelte er und sein Blick glitt hinauf zu Hermines Stirn. „Die Beule wirst du allerdings sehr wohl noch sehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie mit einem Zauber verschwinden lassen"

Severus unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, mit einem Finger darüber zu streichen. Es war widersinnig. Die Berührung würde ihr Schmerzen bereiten und ihr nicht helfen.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie nahe sie vor ihm stand, beinahe so wie vorhin und doch ganz anders. Wenn sie ihn jetzt so berühren würde, wie sie es vor kurzem erst getan hatte…

Hastig ließ er ihre Hand los und machte sich unnötigerweise an seinem Tisch zu schaffen, während Hermine sich auf das Sofa setzte.

Am liebsten wäre er einfach zu Bett gegangen, doch sie wartete auf ihn. Hermine wartete auf seinen Trost und die Gewissheit, dass er ihr nicht übel nahm, was während der Anfälle geschah.

Um Zeit zu gewinnen holte Severus die Flasche Wein hervor und goss zwei Gläser ein, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte.

Er zögerte, sich zurückzulehnen. Sie würde sich wieder an ihn schmiegen, wie sie es jeden Abend tat. Doch die Erinnerung an ihr heutiges Verhalten während des Anfalls war noch zu frisch. Severus wusste, wie ihre Hand sich auf seiner Haut anfühlte...

Wenn er Hermine jetzt in den Armen hielt... er könnte nicht an den Trost denken, den er ihr damit spendete, sondern würde sich wünschen, sie wieder so zu spüren. Nicht das Fluch-Opfer, sondern die Hermine, die jetzt neben ihm saß und die ihn mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen ansehen würde, während sie ihm nahe kam...

-o-o-o-

Der klare Himmel, den Severus an den Abenden verfluchte, weil er den zunehmenden Mond so deutlich hervortreten ließ, war Hermine mehr als willkommen, weil sie ihre Spaziergänge am Strand beibehalten konnte.

Es beruhigte sie auf merkwürdige Weise, dass das Meer ewig weiterrauschen würde, egal, was mit ihr passierte. Sie hatte aufgehört, mit sich selbst zu verhandeln. Es blieben nur noch zehn Tage, bis der Fluch unumkehrbar werden würde und sie hatte gestern vermutlich selbst dazu beigetragen, dass Severus es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen konnte.

Heute früh hatte sie begonnen, Briefe an ihre Lieben zu schreiben, die auf den Weg geschickt werden sollten, wenn sie nicht mehr war. Der Gedanke an ihren Schmerz, wenn sie von ihrem Tod erfahren würden, bereitete Hermine Kummer und sie wollte sich bemühen, die Briefe so tröstend wie möglich zu gestalten. Sie sollten nicht trauern. Es würde ihr den Weg, den sie gehen musste, nur noch schwerer machen. Flüchtig war Hermine der Gedanke gekommen, sie noch einmal sehen zu wollen, doch sie verwarf ihn rasch. Sie brauchte all ihre Kraft für sich selbst und sie war ja nicht allein...

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu der dunklen Gestalt, die schweigend neben ihr her lief. Sie hatte Severus dazu überredet, sie zu begleiten, weil er sowieso nichts hätte tun können, bis die Kymatographie entwickelt war, und sie hatte gesehen, dass die erzwungene Untätigkeit ihn wahnsinnig machte.

Es hatte gestern lange gedauert, bis er sich endlich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie ihm wieder nahe kommen konnte, so wie sie es jeden Abend tat. Es war vermutlich kindisch, dass sie diese Art der Bestätigung brauchte, dass Severus ihr nicht böse war wegen der Dinge, die sie während ihrer Anfälle tat. Es erschreckte Hermine immer noch, im Nachhinein daran zu denken, doch die Stimmen, die sie in diesen Momenten quälten wurden ihr langsam vertraut. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen sie.

Sie brauchte diese Augenblicke der menschlichen Wärme, um wieder die Sicherheit zu gewinnen, dass die Stimmen logen. Niemand wünschte ihr den Tod und niemand dachte, dass sie ihn verdient hatte.

Und doch würde er kommen. Früher, als sie gedacht und gehofft hatte...

„Was wirst du mit meiner Leiche machen?", fragte sie und sah, wie Severus unter der unvermittelten Ansprache zusammenzuckte.

Er blieb stehen und sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Du wirst nicht sterben", grollte er und vergrub seine Hände noch tiefer in den Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Es ist doch sinnlos, sich etwas vorzumachen! Ich will... ich muss wissen..."

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und verfiel in einen Sturmschritt, der es Hermine schwer machte, ihm zu folgen.

„Severus! Bitte!"

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. „Was willst du hören?", rief er aufgebracht. „Dass ich dich im Garten verscharre?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte. Was wollte sie hören?

„Es ist nur... ich finde die Vorstellung so furchtbar, dass ich etwas zurücklassen muss. Ich gehe und mein Körper bleibt zurück. Warum ist es nicht anders? Warum kann er sich nicht einfach auflösen, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr brauche? Ich will ihn nicht hier lassen"

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Es klang albern, doch der Gedanke quälte sie.

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass ich dann nur noch eine Hülle bin und das es mir wahrscheinlich herzlich egal sein wird, was mit meinem Körper geschieht, aber jetzt ist es mir noch nicht egal", versuchte Hermine zu erklären. „Und das Sterben", fuhr sie nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens fort, „warum ist es so ungewiss? In den Momenten, in denen ich mich danach sehne, ist es mir völlig gleich, ob ich Schmerzen empfinde. Ich will nur noch, dass die Qual sofort aufhört. Aber wenn ich in den wachen Momenten daran denke habe ich Angst. Ich will nicht sterben! Und wenn ich es doch tun muss, dann will ich keine Schmerzen haben. Ich will nicht langsam daran zugrunde gehen, dass ich meine Adern geöffnet habe. Zuzusehen, wie langsam das Leben aus mir rinnt muss schrecklich sein... wenn es tatsächlich passiert... und es ist nicht mehr umzukehren... und ich werde verschwinden und mein Körper wird zurückbleiben..."

Hermine schlang die Arme um sich, um das Schaudern zu unterdrücken, dass sie befiel, als sie diese Gedanken, die sie schon so lange mit sich herumtrug, laut ausgesprochen hörte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete sie, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Das klingt verrückt, nicht wahr?", gab Hermine leise zu. „Aber ich..."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst", unterbrach er sie. „Ich habe die selben Gedanken gehabt", fuhr er langsam fort. „Du weißt von dem Trank, den ich entwickelt habe. Er schenkt einen sanften Tod und löst den Körper anschließend auf, bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt. Ich habe ja niemanden, der sich um meine Leiche kümmern würde und die Vorstellung, wochen- oder monatelang zu zerfallen, bis sich irgendwann mal ein Schafhirte in mein Haus verirrt, hat mir nicht besonders behagt. Ich wollte restlos von dieser Welt verschwinden. Deshalb habe ich ihn so konzipiert..."

Severus verstummte und schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Obwohl es völlig sinnlos ist, weil es nicht passieren wird, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir den Trank gebe, wenn es doch nötig sein sollte"

Das war... so merkwürdig rührend, dass Hermine einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals spürte. Er gab ihr seinen Ausweg!

„Aber was ist dann mit dir?", wisperte sie.

Er lächelte grimmig. „Ich kann ihn neu erschaffen, wenn ich will. Ein weiter Aufschub, nicht mehr"

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: _

_Und wieder an dieser Stelle ein herzliches Dankeschön an die „unsignierten" Reviewer und selbstverständlich noch eines an die übrigen! Ihr seid klasse, und ich bin euch sehr dankbar für euer tolles Feedback! _

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn  
_


	15. VIERZEHN

_Er lächelte grimmig. „Ich kann ihn neu erschaffen, wenn ich will. Ein weiter Aufschub, nicht mehr"_

**-**

**VIERZEHN **

Leider tat der Fluch Severus nicht den Gefallen, sich an feste Uhrzeiten zu halten. Es war zwar grundsätzlich immer der frühe Abend an dem er zuschlug, doch innerhalb dieses Zeitrahmens kam es durchaus zu Abweichungen.

Meist saß Hermine zu dieser Zeit am Tisch und arbeitete an ihrer Übersetzung. Um sie herum lagen dann mehrere Bücher aufgeschlagen bereit, damit sie in ihnen etwas nachschlagen oder überprüfen konnte. Jetzt jedoch waren sie noch immer ordentlich gestapelt und unberührt. Gleichwohl schrieb Hermine, aber es sah eher nach Briefen aus.

Es irritierte Severus, dass sie nicht an der Helmond- Übersetzung arbeitete. Auch wenn er keinen wirklichen Nutzen darin sehen konnte, hatte sie Hermines Geist wenigstens beschäftigt und von den Schatten abgelenkt, die drohend über ihr schwebten.

Als er sich heute Mittag lobend über das Essen geäußert hatte, dass sie ihm vorsetzte, hatte Hermine mit einem schiefen Grinsen zugegeben, dass es eine Konserve war- sie hätte es aufgeben, etwas wirklich Schmackhaftes produzieren zu wollen.

Und ihre Unterhaltung heute am Strand...

Es machte fast den Eindruck, als habe sie kapituliert und Severus wusste nicht, wie er sie davon abhalten konnte, komplett zu resignieren. Ihr die Phiole zu versprechen war ein kleiner Versuch gewesen, Hermine zu beruhigen. Sie sollte keine Angst vor einem schmerzhaften Sterben haben, sie sollte noch nicht einmal daran denken.

Als sie die Schreibfeder beiseite legte, ging Severus direkt auf Hermine zu, um sie diesmal vom Labor fernzuhalten.

Sie lehnte sich mit diesem verwirrenden Lächeln auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte zu ihm auf.

Misstrauisch beäugte er sie. Sicher würde sie ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und dort auf dem Stuhl sitzen bleiben, bis alles vorüber war. So einfach war es noch nie gewesen...

Tatsächlich stand sie jetzt langsam auf und trat dicht an ihn heran.

„Du willst es mir nicht einfach machen, hm?", raunte Hermine mit der schrecklich fremden Stimme, die dem Fluch gehörte. „Aber ich werde dich doch einmal besiegen- und weißt du warum?"

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und kam noch näher. Severus schluckte, doch er wich nicht zurück. Sie sollte ihn nicht noch einmal in die Enge treiben können. Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf sie hinab.

„Ich werde dich besiegen, weil du mich begehrst", hauchte sie dicht an seinen Lippen und berührte sie für einen winzigen Augenblick mit den ihren. „Ich habe bemerkt, wie du mich manchmal ansiehst, habe gespürt, wie sehr es dir gefällt, wenn ich dich berühre. Es vergeht kein Tag und sicher keine Nacht, in der du dir nicht wünschst, mich zu besitzen" Ein teuflisches Glitzern war in ihre Augen getreten, doch Severus konnte den Blick nicht abwenden als sie weitersprach: „Du stellst dir vor, wie es wäre, mich überall auf deinem Körper zu spüren, zu sehen, wie ich mich unter dir winde und dich anflehe, mir mehr zu geben. Das ist es, was dich schwach macht! "

Severus biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es knirschte. Er hatte das nicht zugeben wollen, noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst, und er hatte diese unsinnige Empfindung tief in sich vergraben wollen- doch sie hatte Recht. Er begehrte Hermine. Doch die Frau, die jetzt vor ihm stand, war nicht Hermine.

„Es kann wahr werden", fuhr sie verheißungsvoll flüsternd fort und hauchte erneut einen Kuss auf seinen fest verschlossenen Mund. „Stell dir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich dir alles geben würde, Severus. Meinen Körper und meine Seele. Du kannst sie haben- wenn du mir danach meinen Frieden lässt"

Er musste Zeit gewinnen. Hermine würde all ihre Energie darauf verwenden, ihn herumzubekommen. Es würde ein Leichtes sein, sie so lange hinzuhalten, bis der Fluch von ihr abließ.

Doch er musste die Augen schließen. Die Aussicht, die sich ihm bot, war zu verführerisch.

„Du würdest mir alles geben?", flüsterte Severus fragend und spürte an seinen Lippen, dass sie lächelte. „Das sagte ich", erwiderte sie und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern, während sie fortfuhr, kleine Küsse auf seinen Mund zu hauchen und damit begann, langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Für einen winzigen Moment unterdrückte Severus ein Seufzen. So würde es sich anfühlen, wenn Hermine... doch sie war es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es war der Fluch, der sich ihres Körpers und ihres Geistes bediente, um sein Ziel zu erreichen- nicht mehr.

„Sag mir, was du willst...", hörte er Hermine flüstern, die verheißungsvolle Küsse auf seiner mittlerweile nackten Brust verteilte.

Blitzschnell griff Severus nach ihren Schultern, um Hermine von sich wegzuschieben, als sie beginnen wollte, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Um die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion zu mildern, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, und ließ seine Lippen sanft an ihrem Hals entlang streichen.

„Ich will dich im Bett", sagte er und erschrak über den heiseren Klang seiner Stimme.

Ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, nahm Severus sie bei der Hand und führte Hermine in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich mit einem verlockenden Lächeln auf das Bett legte und die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte.

Severus kämpfte gegen eine langsam aufsteigende Panik an. Wann würde der Fluch sie endlich aus seinen Fängen entlassen? Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er diese Scharade noch aufrecht erhalten konnte, wie lange er zuverlässig daran denken konnte, dass es anders war, als es aussah. Er würde Hermine nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können, wenn er jetzt nachgab...

Um Zeit zu gewinnen, begann Severus zögerlich sein Hemd vollends aufzuknöpfen und sah mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination, dass sie es ihm gleich tat.

Hermine hatte ihre Bluse beinahe gänzlich geöffnet, als ihre Arme plötzlich schlaff herabsanken. Sie war endlich ohnmächtig geworden!

Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen vergrub er sein Gesicht für einen Augenblick in den Händen, um sich zu sammeln.

Es war vorbei.

Hastig stopfte Severus sein Hemd zurück in seine Hose und beugte sich nach einigem Zögern zu ihr herab, um ihre Bluse wieder zu schließen.

Es sollte nicht sein...

-o-o-o-

Noch lange, nachdem sie erwacht war, hielt Hermine die Augen geschlossen.

Glasklar erschienen die Bilder ihres Anfalls vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wie sie sich an Severus' Körper gepresst hatte. Wie sie ihn geküsst hatte. Was sie ihm versprochen hatte. Und wie Severus schließlich nachzugeben schien und sie in ihr Zimmer begleitete.

Aufgeschreckt tastete sie nach ihrer Bluse. Sie war geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln zugeknöpft. _‚Dummes kleines Mädchen'_, musste er gedacht haben. _‚Als ob du mich so einfach verführen könntest'_

Dass er sie begehren könnte, war eher eine Wunschvorstellung als eine wirkliche Gewissheit gewesen.

Severus hatte gesagt, dass sie während eines Anfalls nicht sie selbst war... und doch...

Irgendwie war diese Person ein Teil von ihr. Sie war sie selbst, auch wenn das Gift ihre Handlungen bestimmte. Nie war ihr das so deutlich gewesen wie jetzt- und nie hatte sie sich das gnädige Vergessen aus der Anfangsphase sehnlicher zurückgewünscht.

Es war demütigend, zu wissen, wie schamlos sie sich ihm angeboten hatte, und die Demütigung war umso größer, da sie sich… tatsächlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Die überraschende Feinfühligkeit, die er an den Abenden auf dem Sofa ihr gegenüber bewiesen hatte, hatte ihren Blick verändert, und sie war dazu gekommen, Einzelheiten wahrzunehmen. Seine sonore Stimme, die schlanken Finger, der beißende, aber amüsante Sarkasmus… Jede für sich wahrscheinlich belanglos, aber zusammengenommen ließen sie in ihr das Bedürfnis aufkommen, diesen Mann kennenzulernen, ihm nahe zu sein, ihn zu berühren…

Sie war sich dessen bewusst geworden und hatte es als natürliche Reaktion abgeschrieben. Sie waren ein Mann und eine Frau und hier miteinander eingesperrt. Es musste zwangsläufig zu Spannungen zwischen ihnen kommen.

Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte Hermine tatsächlich daran gedacht, dieser Anziehung, die Severus auf sie ausübte, jemals nachzugeben. Es war viel zu wichtig für sie, dass sie ihn als Freund an ihrer Seite wusste. Schon einmal hatte sie erleben müssen, dass eine Freundschaft zerbrochen war, weil sie unpassende Gefühle entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte es sich buchstäblich nicht leisten, Severus zu verlieren.

Doch der Fluch hatte sie zum Handeln gezwungen, und Hermine war nun der Blamage ausgesetzt, die sie bisher gemieden hatte.

Sie wusste noch, wie sie innerlich triumphiert hatte, als sie glaubte, ihr kranker Plan könnte Erfolg gehabt haben. Sie hatte ihn verführen wollen, um als Belohnung die Freiheit zurück zu erhalten.

Geräusche aus dem Wohnraum verrieten ihr, dass Severus noch wach war und arbeitete.

Sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Er wusste, dass sie immer um diese Zeit wach wurde und sich zu ihm setzte. Wenn sie jetzt weg bliebe, würde es morgen nur noch schwerer werden, die Erinnerung an den heutigen Abend verblassen zu lassen.

Severus wusste schließlich, dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, was sie während der Anfälle tat. Sie würde zu ihm gehen, und er würde sagen, dass sie nicht an die vergangenen Stunden denken sollte. Und sie würde ihren versöhnlichen Ausgang des Abends auf dem Sofa bekommen. An Severus geschmiegt würde sie dasitzen, das Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen unterdrückend, das sie treiben wollte, sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust zu streichen…

Er sah auf, als sie den Raum betrat und begrüßte sie mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. Sie bemühte sich, es zu erwidern, bevor sie in der Küche eine Flasche Wein holte und sich damit auf das Sofa setzte. Sie würde ihr helfen, sich zu entspannen.

„Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, ich müsste das nicht tun", begann sie leise. „Aber ich möchte mich trotzdem entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist..."

Er antwortete nicht, und als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, sah sie, dass Severus in seiner Arbeit innegehalten hatte und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen eine Papiertüte zwischen seinen Händen zerdrückte.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut", sagte er schließlich und sie erschrak über den bitteren Klang seiner Stimme.

„Ich meinte... ich hätte nicht... es sollte nicht...", versuchte sie dem Gesagten hastig eine andere Bedeutung zu geben als er es offenbar getan hatte.

„Lass es gut sein, Hermine. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass es nie passiert ist", unterbrach er sie barsch und warf die Tüte achtlos auf den Tisch.

Langsam stand Hermine auf. Ihre Schritte waren zögerlich, als kenne sie ihr Ziel nicht, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, bis sie schließlich direkt vor Severus stand.

-o-o-o-

Er gab vor, nicht zu bemerken, dass Hermine wieder dort vor ihm stand, genauso wie vor wenigen Stunden unter Einfluss des Thanatos.

„Du tust es wirklich, nicht wahr? Du begehrst mich!", flüsterte sie mit unüberhörbarem Erstaunen in der Stimme.

Und bevor Severus reagieren und sie unwirsch zurückweisen konnte, hatte Hermine sein Gesicht schon zwischen ihre Hände genommen und ihre Lippen sanft auf seinen Mund gedrückt.

So süß war diese Berührung, so überwältigend ihre Nähe, dass sein Körper seinen Verstand betrog, und Severus sie mit einem erstickten Laut an sich zog, um sich für einen Moment in ihrer Liebkosung zu verlieren.

Hermine öffnete sich ihm und schmiegte sich hingebungsvoll an ihn. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie groß seine Sehnsucht danach gewesen war.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, und ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er sich aus dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss löste und seine Lippen über die zarte duftende Haut ihres Halses streichen ließ.

Sie war so weich, so warm, so hingebungsvoll, so...vertrauensvoll…

Er richtete sich auf und begegnete Hermines glänzenden Augen. „Severus", flüsterte sie, und es war ihre Stimme, nicht die des Thanatos, die ihn so ansprach.

Wenn er sie jetzt wieder küsste, würde es kein Zurück geben, das wusste Severus. Er würde Hermine verführen, sich von ihr verführen lassen, ihre Zärtlichkeiten genießen, nach denen er so sehr hungerte.

Sie würde sich ihm hingeben, voller Vertrauen- und das Bewusstsein, dieses Vertrauen nicht verdient zu haben machte sich plötzlich als dumpfer Druck auf seiner Brust bemerkbar.

Er kostete ihn beinahe übermenschliche Anstrengung, doch Severus löste seine Hände von ihr und richtete sich auf. Hermines Arme lagen noch um seinen Hals und sie blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Hermine", presste er heftig atmend hervor. „Und du wirst es auch nicht wollen, wenn du die ganze Wahrheit kennst"

Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme.

Hastig trat Severus von ihr weg und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

Er konnte ihr nicht nahe sein, ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn er ihr alles erzählte. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie der warme Glanz, der jetzt noch aus ihrem Gesicht sprach, sich in Wut und Hass verwandelte.

Am Kamin blieb Severus stehen und stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab.

Seinen Blick hielt er starr auf die Flammen in der Feuerstelle gerichtet, als er sich zwang zu sprechen. Diesen einen Satz, der so leicht und gleichzeitig so schwer auszusprechen war.

„Ich habe den Thanatos- Fluch entwickelt!"

Es war still nach seinen Worten, eine schreckliche Stille, die in seinen Ohren dröhnte und schwer auf ihm zu lasten begann. Er wollte sie durchbrechen, wollte, dass Hermine irgendetwas sagte, ihn anschrie oder ihn sogar schlug- doch nichts geschah, und Severus nahm dieses quälende Warten auf eine Reaktion als ersten Bestandteil einer Bestrafung. Als er aufblickte sah er, dass Hermine mit einer zitternden Hand ihren Mund bedeckte, als wolle sie die Erinnerung an die Berührung seiner Lippen auslöschen.

„Deswegen hast du ihn sofort erkannt", sagte sie schließlich bebend. „Du wolltest mich umbringen?"

Das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Nein!", rief Severus aus. „Nein, das wollte ich nie. Es war Wurmschwanz..."

„Ich denke, du hast diesen verdammten Fluch erschaffen?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Lass es mich erklären", seufzte er und wandte den Blick wieder den flackernden Flammen zu. „Es stimmt, ich habe diesen Fluch vor vielen Jahren entwickelt. Ich habe ein Messer mit diesem Gift behandelt und es so in eine noch furchtbarere Waffe verwandelt. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür und ich werde nicht nach einer suchen. Ich habe diese Waffe jedoch nie eingesetzt, weil..."

Er lachte unfroh. „Glaub es oder nicht: Ich war vor mir selbst erschrocken. Ja, ich habe gehasst, ich tue es noch immer, aber noch nicht einmal dieser Hass war tief genug, um mich dazu zu bringen, etwas so Entsetzliches zu tun. Ich habe sämtliche Erinnerungen an seine Herstellung gelöscht..."

Severus begann wieder, unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, unfähig, ruhig stehen zu bleiben und Hermines verachtungsvollen Blick auf sich zu spüren.

„Was glaubst du, warum es so schwierig für mich ist, die Zusammensetzung herauszubekommen? Ich war gründlich, ich wollte nie wieder in eine solche Versuchung geführt werden"

„Für wen war der Fluch gedacht?", kam ihre Stimme aus der Ecke des Raumes, und sie klang so eisig, dass Severus trotz des Kaminfeuers fröstelte.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?", fragte er leise. „Ich habe nur einen Menschen jemals so abgrundtief gehasst, dass ich ihm den Tod wünschte... James Potter..."

Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Jahre der Demütigung hatten ausgereicht, um den Hass so tief zu verwurzeln, dass all die Zeit, die vergangen war, scheinbar nicht ein Jota davon genommen hatte.

„Was hast du mit dem Messer gemacht, nachdem du deine Erinnerungen gelöscht hattest?" Klar, kalt und analysierend drang ihre Stimme in sein Ohr. Jede Emotion schien daraus gelöscht worden zu sein.

„Ich habe es aufbewahrt... sicher aufbewahrt in einer Kiste im Haus meiner Eltern. Ich wollte nicht, dass es in Hogwarts ist-es erschien mir zu riskant. Aber ich wollte es behalten, um mich an meine dunkelste Stunde zu erinnern, in der ein Stück von mir gestorben war. Es wurde zu einem Mahnmal für mich, eine sichtbare Erinnerung daran, zu was ich beinahe geworden wäre- einem feigen Meuchelmörder! Ich hatte dieses Messer vor Augen, als ich beschloss, Dumbledore von dem Plan zu erzählen, der bestand, um Lily und ihre Familie zu töten"

Er strich sich über die Stirn, um die qualvollen Erinnerungen wieder wegzuwischen.

„Dann, in deinem sechsten Schuljahr lebte Wurmschwanz bei mir. Diese schreckliche Kreatur! Er schnüffelte herum, und ich warnte ihn vor diesem Messer. Wenn ihm sein Leben lieb sei, sollte er seine gierigen Finger davon lassen. Natürlich wird er dem dunklen Lord davon erzählt haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Wurmschwanz' Plan war oder ob der Lord es selbst in Auftrag gegeben hatte... eines Tages bemerkte ich das Fehlen des Dolches und Wurmschwanz versicherte mir kichernd, dass die Waffe noch einen großen Auftritt haben würde. Ich würde ihn sicher nicht verpassen. Da wusste ich, dass er den Fluch nach Hogwarts bringen wollte. Ich wies Filch an, die Kontrollen zu verschärfen und hielt selbst oft genug Ausschau nach dem verdammten Eulenvogel, der die unselige Fracht transportierte... doch er kam nie an. Du weißt ja, wie die Geschichte weiterging"

Er fühlte sich leer. Er brauchte den Kopf nicht zu heben, um zu wissen, dass sie noch immer dastand und mit Abscheu auf ihn herabblickte.

„Ich würde mein Leben geben, wenn ich das alles hätte verhindern können", flüsterte er.

„Was ist das schon wert!", spie sie aus. „Du willst es ja ohnehin nicht!"

Noch lange, nachdem ihre Zimmertür mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss gefallen war, stand er regungslos da. Nun war es vorbei, ehe es hatte anfangen können, und er war nicht auf den Schmerz vorbereitet gewesen, den es verursachte.

-

_tbc_

-

_A/N: Hallo liebe Leser! Leider fehlt mir im Moment die Zeit, um regelmäßig online zu sein. Ich habe mein Hobby zurzeit zwangsläufig in Tapeten-Abkratzen geändert… demnächst steht ein Umzug an und dementsprechend viel Arbeit, die auch viel Energie kostet. _

_Eure Reviews werden mir also eine anstrengende Zeit versüßen... *g*_

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_


	16. FÜNFZEHN

_Nun war es vorbei, ehe es hatte anfangen können, und er war nicht auf den Schmerz vorbereitet gewesen, den es verursachte. _

**-**

**F ÜNFZEHN**

So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man tot war. Hermine spürte ihren Körper nicht, und sie spürte sich selbst nicht. Die Erkenntnis war zu schrecklich, um sie zu empfinden und so entschied ihr Geist sich offenbar dafür, gar nichts zu empfinden. Hermine wünschte, dass dieser Zustand ewig anhalten würde, dass sie so taub bleiben könnte, bis der Thanatos endlich sein grausiges Werk vollendet hätte und sie Frieden finden würde.

Doch als der Morgen heran dämmerte wich die Taubheit. Hermine hatte sie leider nicht halten können, denn es tobten so viele unterschiedliche Gefühle in ihr, dass sie zu einem dumpfen Brummen verschmolzen, wie das vielstimmige Gewisper einer Menschenmasse.

Schließlich kristallisierte sich ein Gefühl heraus. Es war lauter als die anderen und es riss mit zorniger Entschlossenheit an ihren Eingeweiden. Hermine wurde beinahe übel von der Welle voller Wut, die über sie hinweg schwappte und alles andere in sich ertrinken ließ.

Sie musste raus hier! Raus aus diesem Haus, in dem sie eingeschlossen war mit einem Mann, der ihr das alles angetan hatte.

Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern gab einfach dem Impuls nach, der ihr sagte, dass sie dieses Zimmer, dieses Haus sofort verlassen musste. Überall wäre es besser als hier, wo Snapes Anwesenheit die Luft vergiftete.

Sie packte, was sie auf die Schnelle finden konnte und schlich durch das noch dunkle, stille Haus zur Eingangstür. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen griff Hermine nach der Türklinke- doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Severus hatte den Bann doch schon vor Wochen aufgehoben, warum konnte sie nicht gehen?

„Ich habe ihn erneuert", erklang eine Stimme aus den dunklen Tiefen des Raumes, und jetzt erkannte Hermine, dass eine Gestalt auf dem Sofa saß und sie beobachtete. Zornig brandete die Woge in ihr auf.

„Lass mich gehen!"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich lasse dich gehen, wohin du willst, wenn du geheilt bist, aber bis dahin wirst du hier bleiben" Er klang müde aber entschlossen.

„Ich will aber nicht. Ich will nicht in deiner Nähe bleiben, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Hermine, du bist eine kluge Frau, aber du reagierst wie ein verschrecktes Kind. Wenn du jetzt gehst, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr. Du weißt jetzt, warum ich der einzige Mensch bin, der dir helfen kann. Ich bin das Monster, das den Fluch erschaffen hat und ich bitte dich: Gib jetzt nicht auf! Du musst mich nicht ansehen, du musst nicht mit mir sprechen, aber bleib und lass mich weiterarbeiten. Danach kannst du tun, was du willst"

„Dich anzeigen, zum Beispiel?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Auch das", nickte er matt.

Hermine dachte nach. Es war wirklich Wahnsinn, was sie vorhatte. Sie wollte leben- und wenn sie dazu seine Hilfe brauchte, würde sie bleiben müssen....

„Wenn ich gehe, werde ich deine Phiole mitnehmen", sagte sie schließlich.

Sie hatte diese Phiole nehmen wollen, um ihn zu retten. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte sie vorgehabt, nach ihrer Heilung zu gehen und ihn einfach zurück zu lassen. Doch jetzt verfolgte sie ein anderes Ziel. „Du sollst dich nicht so leicht vor einer Strafe drücken können"

Er seufzte. „Auch das soll so sein, wenn du es willst. Du bleibst?"

Ohne ein Wort wandte sie sich ab und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück.

-

An diesem Tag verließ sie es nur, wenn es nötig war und schaffte es auch dann, Severus' Anblick auszuweichen.

Sie schrieb an ihren Briefen weiter. Ihre Lieben sollten einen letzten Gruß von ihr erhalten, wenn sie Snapes Phiole geleert hatte.

Den Brief an ihre Eltern beendete sie zuerst, und sie war gerade dabei, ihn in einen Umschlag zu stecken, als es klopfte.

Als Severus kurz darauf ohne Aufforderung eintrat, sah sie noch nicht einmal auf. Sie wusste, warum er gekommen war. Die Zeit war da…

Sie hieß die Taubheit willkommen, die der Thanatos mit sich brachte und begrüßte die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die die Stimmen ihr einredeten, wie einen alten Freund. Warum sollte sie gegen sie ankämpfen?

„Willst du zusehen, wie sich erfüllt, was du geschaffen hast?"

Zum ersten Mal seit dem gestrigen Abend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Wie hatte sie es anziehend finden können? Es war blass und erloschen und seine Lippen nur ein schmaler Strich.

„Gib mir das Messer und es hat alles ein Ende. Das Ende, das du geplant hast!", fauchte sie.

Schmerz huschte über das blasse Gesicht- es rührte sie nicht.

„Ich habe nie geplant, dich zu töten", gab Snape kraftlos zurück.

„Mich oder James- wo ist da der Unterschied? Wir sind doch austauschbar. James war dir im Weg, weil du Lily wolltest, und ich bin dir im Weg, weil du den Tod willst. Siehst du diesen Brief? Er ist an meine Eltern gerichtet und erklärt ihnen, dass es mich nicht mehr gibt. Ich belaste sie nicht mit Details, du kommst darin noch nicht einmal vor. Niemand wird dich belangen, du hättest gar keinen Anteil daran. Schließ einfach die Augen. Noch nicht einmal du selbst wirst dir das vorwerfen können. Du warst die ganze Nacht wach, um meine Flucht zu verhindern... es ist keine Schande, wenn die Müdigkeit dich übermannt..."

Langsam begann sie, sich zu erheben. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt... würde er sie endlich in Frieden lassen?

Doch schon spürte sie Snapes Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie auf den Stuhl zurückdrückten.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie Hermine und wich zurück, so weit es ging. „Ich werde dir nie wieder erlauben, mich zu berühren, hörst du? Ich verabscheue dich!"

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, wollte den Ausdruck des Schmerzes in seinem Gesicht genießen. Sie wollte ihm so weh tun, wie er ihr wehgetan hatte, doch schon sie spürte das herabsinkende Schwarz, das sie einhüllen würde.

-o-o-o-

Fluchend wischte Severus die Pfütze auf, die das Karmelinkraut verursacht hatte. Er war zu fahrig. Nie war es notwendiger als jetzt, sich zu konzentrieren, doch er konnte nicht aufhören, an die Abscheu zu denken, die in Hermines Gesicht und in ihrer Stimme gelegen hatte, als er sie berührt hatte, und an diese bitteren Vorwürfe, die sie ihm gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Er selbst wusste das am Besten und doch wünschte er, es würde ihn nicht so sehr quälen, so etwas von ihr zu hören.

Hermine hielt sich fern von ihm und das würde so bleiben, bis er das Gegenmittel gefunden hatte und sie endlich gehen konnte, um ihr Leben zu leben- wie immer sie es halten wollte.

In gewisser Weise war das eine beruhigende Aussicht. Es bedeutete, dass alles wieder so sein würde, wie es immer schon gewesen war. Es würde nicht besser sein, aber dieser Schmerz war ihm wenigstens vertraut. Severus war es müde, sich weitere zuzufügen.

Er sah sie kaum am nächsten Tag. Erst als der Abend kam, verließ sie ihr Zimmer, um sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin zu setzen ohne ihn anzusehen.

Der Fluch brachte sie schließlich dazu, ihre Ignoranz seiner Existenz aufzugeben.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Hermine ihn in nachdenklichem Ton, während sie sich zu ihm umwandte. Wieder war Hermine verschwunden unter den schwarzen Schwingen des Thanatos und doch war Severus auf eine merkwürdige Art froh darüber, dass sie jetzt wenigstens mit ihm sprach. Ihr Schweigen lastete tagsüber schwer auf ihm.

„Ich lebe hier", gab er zurück und begann die Eibenbeeren zu zerquetschen.

Sie lachte hohl.

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Das kann man nicht ‚leben' nennen. Du existierst hier vielleicht, doch es sollte auch ja bloß eine kurze Zwischenstation sein auf deinem Weg zurück zu Lily. Was ist aus deinem Plan geworden, ihr endlich in den Tod zu folgen? Der Plan, von dem ich dich unglücklicherweise abgehalten habe. Du hast die Phiole... worauf wartest du noch?"

Severus sah von seiner Arbeit auf und bemerkte ein gefährliches Glitzern in Hermines Augen.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein", erwiderte er kalt.

Sie schwieg eine Weile und fuhr dann fort mit dieser sanften, einfühlsamen Stimme zu sprechen, die ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Ich kann dich gut verstehen, weißt du? Was sollst du hier auch noch? Du hattest eine Aufgabe und sie ist erfüllt- Zeit zu gehen, würde ich sagen. Du willst nicht weiter in einer Welt ohne sie leben. Der grausame Schmerz, den du seit so vielen Jahren spürst, der dein Inneres kalt und leer gemacht hat- er hat dich von deinen Fehlern reingewaschen. _Ihr_ Sohn lebt- und das ist alles, was du ihr noch geben konntest. Ich bin sicher, sie würde das zu schätzen wissen..."

Er bemühte sich, nicht dem einschmeichelnden Singsang ihrer Stimme zu verfallen. Ohne zu wissen was er tat, hatte er die Beeren mittlerweile zu einem unbrauchbaren Mus verarbeitet. Und doch fuhr er fort, sie mit dem Stößel zu bearbeiten. Er wusste, seine Finger würden zittern, wenn er aufhörte sie zu bewegen.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, nicht wahr? Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für dich hier zu sein. Du hast deine Schuld abgearbeitet- und mir schuldest du auch nichts mehr. Du musst das hier nicht tun! Jetzt ist endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem du selbst über dein Leben entscheiden darfst, an dem es endlich wieder dir gehört, nachdem du so lange nichts als eine Marionette warst. Du hast es dir verdient, Severus! Nimm dir dein Leben!"

Severus wusste, was sie dazu brachte, diese Dinge zu sagen, doch es war schwer, sie zu ignorieren.

Sie hatte tatsächlich Recht! Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er noch hier war. Hätte es Hermine nicht gegeben, hätte er schon lange seinen Frieden gefunden.

Es war ein verlockender Gedanke... was hielt ihn ab?

Er blickte auf und sah ein zufriedenes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht huschen.

Nein! So leicht würde er sie nicht gewinnen lassen! Er wollte verflucht noch mal, dass Hermine lebte- und wenn es bedeutete, dass er auf seine Ruhe noch ein wenig verzichten musste...nun, er war es gewohnt, seine Bedürfnisse zu ignorieren.

„Ich glaube ich höre sie bereits nach dir rufen", flüsterte sie, die Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. „Sie sehnt sich nach dir, sie will dir dafür danken, dass du ihren Sohn gerettet hast. Hörst du sie nicht? Gehe zu ihr, Severus, es ist so einfach. Ein kleiner Schluck...." Sie hatte das Sofa verlassen und stand nun direkt hinter ihm.

„Hör auf damit!", zischte er und der Mörser entglitt seinen zitternden Fingern.

„Du kannst nun zu Ende bringen, wonach es dich schon so lange gelüstet", hauchte sie jetzt in sein Ohr. „Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten..."

Severus drehte sich langsam zu Hermine um und erwiderte ihren Blick.

Sie war ihm sehr nahe und ihre glühenden Augen waren auf sein Gesicht geheftet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet in atemloser Spannung.

„Ich habe das Recht, selbst über mein Leben zu bestimmen", sagte er leise. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie nickte kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Das hast du, Severus. Endlich ist es soweit, nach so langer Zeit..."

„Und du glaubst, ich würde dich den Zeitpunkt bestimmen lassen?"

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich aufgerichtet und verzog seinen Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Versuche nicht, mich zu manipulieren, Hermine! Ich kann dir versichern, ich bin darin weitaus geübter als du"

Sie starrte ihn an und wandte sich dann schwungvoll ab, um geradewegs ins Schlafzimmer zu marschieren. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Heftig atmend stützte Severus sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und schüttelte leicht benommen den Kopf.

Er würde sich nicht von niemandem sagen lassen, wann er zu gehen hatte!

Dann richtete er sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Der Anfall war möglicherweise noch nicht vorbei und er konnte Hermine nicht alleine lassen. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich Zugang zu einer der Phiolen zu beschaffen. Das Glasgefäß war zerbrochen und Hermine versuchte, die Haut an ihren Handgelenken tief genug zu durchtrennen, um an die Hauptschlagader zu kommen. Merkwürdigerweise schien sie es nicht eilig zu haben. Mit einer abstoßenden, morbiden Faszination beobachtete sie, wie dünne Rinnsale ihres Blutes über ihre Arme flossen, als sie sie hob.

Mit einem Satz war Severus bei ihr und entriss ihr die Scherbe.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich gebe dich so leicht auf?", stieß er hervor.

Hermine wand sich, doch er hielt sie eisern umfangen.

„Lass es mich doch endlich tun!", schrie sie. „Dann haben wir beide es hinter uns! Ich ertrage das nicht länger, verflucht! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will nicht mehr!"

Er musste warten, bis sie die Besinnung verloren hatte, bevor er die Wunden verbinden konnte. Sie bluteten stark, stärker als es normal gewesen wäre und Severus legte den Verband so eng an, wie er es wagte. Er würde ihn in ein paar Stunden noch einmal überprüfen müssen.

-

Hermine lag wach auf ihrem Bett, als Severus spät am Abend noch einmal hereinkam.

„Ich muss die Verbände wechseln", erklärte er leise und hielt, wie zum Beweis, die Verbandspäckchen hoch.

Mit einer gleichgültigen Geste hob sie ihm ihr verletztes Handgelenk entgegen.

Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, als er vorsichtig ihre Verletzungen versorgte. Sie sah noch nicht einmal auf. Still und regungslos lag sie da und ließ ihn gewähren.

Es war schrecklich, sie so teilnahmslos zu sehen, ihre Wut war leichter zu ertragen als diese Lethargie.

Wie, um ihrer Regungslosigkeit etwas entgegen zu setzen, ging er nicht zu Bett sondern stellte sich wieder an seinen Arbeitstisch, um weitere Proben anzumischen.

Er hatte jetzt beinahe sämtliche Kombinationen und Mischungsverhältnisse ausprobiert. Ohne die unbekannte Substanz würde er kein befriedigendes Ergebnis erreichen. Die Flüche, die in dem Gift verwoben waren, wären leicht zu brechen, doch zuerst musste die Basis stimmen! Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Er war einer Lösung so nahe- und doch gelang sie nicht.

Severus kannte seine Art Tränke zu entwickeln, und er bemühte sich, nachzuverfolgen, wie er vorgehen würde, wollte er jetzt noch einmal einen solchen Fluch erschaffen.

Er spürte in sich hinein, um den Hass auf James wachzurufen, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte, den Thanatos zu entwickeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Gerade jetzt musst Severus erkennen, dass dieser Hass, den er so lange festgehalten hatte, nur noch eine leere Hülle war, eine Erinnerung, die ihn nicht mehr wirklich berührte und die keine heftigen Emotionen wachzurufen imstande war.

Severus hatte diesen Hass kultiviert, um sich von seiner Liebe für Lily abzulenken- er war leichter auszuhalten gewesen. Doch jetzt schien er zu verblassen und einem neuen Gefühl Platz zu machen, so frisch und überwältigend, dass es Severus den Atem nahm: Verzweiflung.

War er denn dazu verflucht, Menschen, die ihm nahestanden den Tod zu bringen? Severus hatte Lily niemals töten wollen, er hatte auch Albus nicht das Leben nehmen wollen und doch war es geschehen. Und wenn der Mond weiter zunahm, ohne dass er Erfolge verbuchen konnte, würde auch Hermine sterben- und der Gedanke trieb ihn schier in den Wahnsinn.

Schon einmal hatte er so gefühlt und es erschien Severus nur passend, dass heute der war, Lilys Todestag und das Datum seines absoluten Tiefpunkts.

Severus hatte ihn in den letzten 20 Jahren damit verbracht, sich Lilys Bilder und Briefe anzusehen. Manchmal hatte er auch eine der wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen an sie in seinem Denkarium abgelegt und sie sich angesehen.

Doch heute würde er mit dieser Tradition brechen müssen. Severus redete sich ein, dass ihm die Zeit fehlte, um sie zu begehen, doch das war ein Vorwand. Er hatte so viele Proben vorbereitet, wie es möglich war und er konnte in den nächsten zwölf Stunden nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, wie sie sich entwickeln würden. Außerdem war Severus mittlerweile so erschöpft, dass es grob fahrlässig von ihm gewesen wäre, weiterhin mit den Substanzen zu handhaben- es würde mehr Schaden anrichten, als er sich leisten konnte.

Er nahm die letzte Flasche Wein, die er noch vorrätig hatte, und die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er das Haus bald würde verlassen zu müssen, weil all ihre Vorräte zur Neige gingen.

Ihrer beider Vorräte... wann hatten seine Vorräte angefangen, ihre Vorräte zu werden? Es war sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken. Hermine würde nie ein Teil seines Lebens sein, selbst dann nicht, wenn Severus es schaffte, den Fluch aufzuhalten.

Er wusste jetzt, warum er diesen Abend nicht Lilys Gedenken widmen wollte: er schaffte es einfach nicht, ihr Bild heraufzubeschwören. Ein anderes drängte sich dazwischen...

„Weinst du um sie oder um dich?"

Hastig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, um die Tränen fortzuwischen, von denen er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie geflossen waren.

„Was willst du?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme ohne sich umzudrehen. Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, um seine Kehle zu klären. „Nachsehen, ob ich tot und selig in einer Ecke liege, weil dein Sterben mir egal geworden ist?"

-

_tbc_

_-  
_

_A/N: Mit diesem Kapitel melde ich mich fürs Erste vom Renovieren zurück und werde für die Folgezeit nichts versprechen, sondern einfach wie gewohnt jede Woche ein neues Kapitel hochladen, wie eine brave FF-Autorin es tun sollte… ;0)_

_Tausend dicke Dankeschöns für euer fantastisches Feedback- ich hoffe sehr, dass ich niemanden bei den Antworten vergessen habe! _

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_


	17. SECHSZEHN

„_Was willst du?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme ohne sich umzudrehen. Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, um seine Kehle zu klären. „Nachsehen, ob ich tot und selig in einer Ecke liege, weil dein Sterben mir egal geworden ist?"_

-

**SECHSZEHN**

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme ließ Hermine zögern.

Nein, er wählte diesen Weg nicht. Er hielt hier mit ihr aus und wurde nicht müde, um das Leben der Frau zu kämpfen, die ihm nichts als offenkundige Verachtung entgegenbrachte.

Die Feindseligkeiten, die sie ihm gerade noch entgegenschleudern wollte, schmeckten plötzlich schal in ihrem Mund.

Sie musste ihm kein weiteres Leid zufügen- er büßte schon seit 20 Jahren für seine Schuld.

Severus hatte das hier nicht gewollt, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass irgendjemand an dem Fluch zugrunde ging. Er hätte ihr nicht bis zu ihrer Wohnung folgen müssen. Er hätte sie dort liegen und langsam verbluten lassen können. Das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn vielleicht gequält hätte, wäre sicher leichter zu ertragen gewesen, als das Opfer seiner Taten täglich vor Augen zu haben und seinen schleichenden Verfall als Mahnmal seiner Untaten erleben zu müssen.

Und er hätte ihr seine Urheberschaft verschweigen können. Er hätte es ausnutzen können, dass sie sich ihm so bereitwillig näherte. Sie hatte ihn geküsst, und sie hätte mit ihm geschlafen, wenn er sie nicht aufgehalten hätte.

„Warum hast du es mir erzählt?", fragte sie leise.

Severus schnaubte, sah jedoch nicht zu ihr auf.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst hätte aufhalten sollen. Eine Ohnmacht, die uns beide aus dieser peinlichen Situation gerettet hätte, war ja nicht zu erwarten!"

Hermine zuckte unter seinen grausamen Worten zusammen, und sie hatte schon eine scharfe Erwiderung auf den Lippen, doch sie hielt inne, als sein Blick sie flüchtig streifte.

Die Erinnerung an die Szene vor zwei Tagen, die sie seitdem aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen versucht hatte, stieg wieder in ihr auf. Sie lag in seinen Armen, sehnsüchtig in Zärtlichkeit versinkend, und Severus löste sich von ihr... langsam, zögerlich... Hermine hatte den Kampf, den er mit sich ausgefochten hatte, in seinen Augen sehen können. Und sie sah ihn jetzt.

„Du lügst!", stellte sie in ruhigem Ton fest und verschränkte die Arme.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich vor, um sich ein neues Glas Wein einzuschütten.

„Macht das einen Unterschied?", murmelte er, während er den Korken der Flasche herauszog.

„Ja, verdammt, den macht es!", rief Hermine. „Vor drei Wochen hatte ich noch ein Leben! Ein langweiliges vielleicht, aber es war... einfach. Und jetzt ist es..."

Sie suchte nach Worten und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr so genau, wer ich eigentlich bin- und ich habe wahrscheinlich nicht mehr genug Zeit, um das herauszufinden! Der Thanatos flüstert mir ein, dass da nichts ist, was sich herauszufinden lohnt. Weißt du, was mir bis jetzt die Kraft gegeben hat, mich dagegen zu wehren? Es war die Gewissheit, dass du so verbissen daran arbeitest, mich zu retten. Ich dachte... die Stimmen in meinem Kopf können nicht Recht haben, wenn du so sehr um mich kämpfst. Ich kann nicht so... furchtbar sein, wie sie sagen, wenn du meine Nähe ertrugst, wenn du mir die schrecklichen Dinge verzeihen konntest, die ich während meiner Anfälle tat"

Severus zeigte keine Reaktion auf ihre Rede, doch er hielt die Weinflasche noch immer in seiner Hand und machte keine Anstalten, das Glas voll zu gießen.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte kein so schlechter Mensch sein, wenn du mich mochtest...", fügte Hermine leise hinzu, bevor sie lauter weitersprach: „Und dann erfahre ich, dass es nie wirklich um mich ging! Es ging immer nur um den Fluch und deinen Anteil daran, um dein schlechtes Gewissen!"

Jetzt endlich wandte Severus ihr langsam den Kopf zu und sein Blick bohrte sich beinahe feindselig in ihre Augen.

„Glaubst du, es bereitet mir Vergnügen, dass ich Schuld am Tode der Menschen bin, die mir nahe stehen? Immer wieder? Meine Mutter, Lily, Albus..."

Er griff nach seinem Glas und einen Moment lang glaubte Hermine, er würde es an die Wand werfen. Doch er stellte es ab und füllte es stattdessen bis zum Rand.

„Es war eine alte Schuld von mir, die dich hierher gebracht hat, und natürlich war es mein Ziel, mich von dieser Schuld zu befreien! Und das ist es noch!", rief er dann und leerte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit das Glas in einem Zug.

„Aber?", fragte sie leise und hoffnungsvoll. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass es kein Aber gab.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen.

„Aber... es ist mir inzwischen auch noch aus anderen Gründen wichtig geworden, dich zu retten. Du hast..... es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten... und du solltest wählen können..."

Er brach ab und barg den Kopf in seinen Händen.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, war Hermine näher an ihn herangetreten, während er gesprochen hatte und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

Sie war müde, unendlich müde, und sie sehnte sich nach dem sicheren Gefühl zurück, dass sie in den letzten Wochen in Severus' Nähe eingehüllt hatte.

Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schrak zusammen, wie jemand, der Schläge erwartet, doch dann ließ er sich unter dem sanften Druck ihrer Hände zurück in die Polster drücken und legte den Arm um sie, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Sie musste nicht mehr hören, aus welchen Gründen genau er sie retten wollte, sie musste auch nicht mehr wissen, um wen er geweint hatte. Sie hatte da so eine Ahnung, und sie hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl in ihr.

Für heute würde ihr das reichen. Wenn sie die Zeit hätte, würde sie die Möglichkeiten, die Severus angedeutet hatte, vielleicht ergründen... sie brauchte nur Zeit....

-o-o-o-

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, wie es gewesen war, bevor sein Geständnis alles zerstört hatte. Severus wusste, dass er nicht auf ihre Verzeihung hoffen konnte, aber dass sie zu ihm gekommen war, trotz allem, was sie über ihn wusste, trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, berührte ihn zutiefst. Sie musste das nicht tun. Er würde sie auch retten, wenn sie ihn hasste; das hatte er in den letzen Tagen bewiesen. Doch sie war zu ihm gekommen und er war unendlich dankbar dafür.

Schweigend saßen sie einfach nur da, gewärmt vom Feuer und der Nähe des anderen. Ein Frieden, den er nicht kannte, breitete sich in ihm aus, und er zog die junge Frau ein wenig dichter an sich, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Lange lauschte er ihren ruhigen Atemzügen, bis er sicher war, dass sie schlief. Vorsichtig langte er nach seinem Zauberstab und holte damit eine Decke herbei, die er behutsam über Hermine ausbreitete. Er hätte sie wecken können, sie in ihr Bett bringen können, doch er wollte ihre Nähe noch nicht missen, nachdem er sie in der letzten Zeit hatte entbehren müssen.

Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und rutschte mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust hinab, bis sie mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß zu liegen kam.

Obwohl Severus so still wie möglich dasaß, ruhten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf keine Sekunde lang. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es bedeutete, dass Hermine jetzt wieder bei ihm war, nur dass ihre Anwesenheit imstande war, ihm neue Hoffnung einzuflößen. Er würde es schaffen, es musste einfach gelingen...

Er schien doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen wieder aufschlug lag grauer Morgennebel vor den Fenstern. Hermine war fort.

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen. „Hermine?", hallte sein erschrockener Ruf durch die Räume. Schmerzhaft hämmerte sein Herz in seine Brust und Panik würgte ihn.

„Ich bin hier!"

Ein einzelner Satz, eher ein dumpfes Murmeln, doch es hatte eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf ihn. Erleichterung strömte spürbar durch seinen Körper und die verkrampften Muskeln entspannten sich. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf, auf denen er durch die Landschaft irrte und nach Hermine suchte, verblassten schlagartig.

Hermine kam aus ihrem Zimmer und Severus konnte sehen, dass sie sich bloß umgezogen hatte, nichts weiter. Wie von selbst verzogen seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem Lächeln, doch in seinem Blick musste noch etwas von der Panik gelegen haben, denn sie sah ihn erschrocken an und kam auf ihn zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb.

Severus nickte bloß. Hermine musterte ihn einen Moment lang besorgt. Sie ahnte, was er gedacht hatte. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging in die Küche. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?"

-o-o-o-

Es tat Hermine gut, zu der Routine zurückzukehren, die sie gehabt hatten, bevor alles noch komplizierter geworden war.

Sie begann, ihre Übersetzung wieder hervorzuholen. Sie musste das noch beenden. Das Rätsel lockte sie noch immer, sie würde herausbekommen, welcher Zutat Helmond so große Bedeutung beimaß und wenn es das Letzte sein würde, was sie tat. Ein mattes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es würde das Letzte sein, was sie tat.....

Severus begann ebenfalls zu arbeiten und an seinen fahrigen Bewegungen konnte sie erkennen, dass er nicht zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen war.

Schließlich trat er an ihren Tisch und musterte sie mit nervösem Blick, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Es nutzt nichts, ich muss in die Stadt und ein paar Dinge einkaufen", begann er und presste die Lippen dann fest aufeinander. Im ersten Moment wusste Hermine nicht, warum ihn diese Aussicht offensichtlich zu belasten schien, doch dann kam ihr eine vage Ahnung. Sein Ruf nach ihr am Morgen, seine Sorge, sie jetzt allein zu lassen… Severus wusste nicht, ob er dem Frieden, den sie gestern wieder hergestellt hatten, trauen konnte.

Sie legte ihren Stift beiseite und stand auf.

„Ich werde hier warten", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Hermine legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf den Mund. „Ich werde hier warten", wiederholte sie und in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er endlich verstand, dass sie nicht lediglich auf eine Gelegenheit lauerte, doch noch von hier fortzukommen.

Zögerlich legte Severus seine Hand um ihre Finger und presste sie kurz an seine Lippen, bevor er sie herab nahm. Ein Schauer durchrieselte sie. Ihre Hand lag noch in seiner und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie losließ. Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und spürte der Spannung nach, die zwischen ihnen entstand.

So hatte es sich angefühlt, als sie sich das letzte Mal so nahe gekommen waren. Es hatte sich damals richtig angefühlt und das tat es auch jetzt. Er musste es ebenfalls spüren, denn er beugte sich ihr sacht entgegen, die Augen dennoch mit einem fragenden, unsicheren Blick auf sie gerichtet. Hermine schloss ihre Augen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Für sie gab es keine Unsicherheit.

-

Noch lange nachdem Severus gegangen war stand sie dort und starrte auf die Tür. Der Mann, der eben durch sie hindurch gegangen war, war derjenige, der ihr Leben in den Händen hielt- und sie konnte sich keine anderen Hände vorstellen, in denen sie es lieber gewusst hätte. Der Fluch macht es ihr unmöglich, weiter als bis zum nächsten Vollmond zu denken, aber sie genoss das Gefühl, dass es etwas geben könnte, dass vielleicht darüber hinaus andauerte. Es war sicher nichts, mit dem sie gerechnet hätte, aber es schaffte eine Hoffnung in ihr, eine Aussicht, dass es gut sein konnte, das alte Leben hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues zu beginnen, eines, in dem sie nicht den Erwartungen anderer entsprach sondern dass sie nach ihren Vorstelllungen gestalten würde. Und wenn es nicht gelang, wenn sie keine Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, wollte sie wenigstens diese letzen Tage so verbringen, als ersetzten sie ein nicht gelebtes Leben.

-o-o-o-

Dass er all das, was er gelernt hatte, über den Haufen warf, war für ihn ein untrügliches Anzeichen für beginnende Panik. Severus wusste, dass man keine gute Arbeit leisen konnte, wenn man in Panik war- doch er war hilflos dagegen. Ihm blieben nur noch vier Tage!

Keine der Möglichkeiten, die es für die letzte Zutat gab, schien zu passen. Selbst all die absonderlichen Ingredienzien, die er in der Nokturngasse besorgt hatte, schienen nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis zu bringen. Nichts ergab eine Deckung mit dem Muster auf der Kymatographie und der Mond nahm zu....

Er musste einfach versuchen, die Flüche, die in dem Gift verwoben waren, zu brechen, bevor er alle Bestandteile bestimmt hatte. Vielleicht würde die letzte Zutat, wenn er sie endlich fand, nur minimale Abweichungen hervorbringen, so dass die Gegenflüche ohne großen Aufwand abgewandelt werden konnten. Es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als es zu versuchen.

In dem gleichen Maße, wie seine Rastlosigkeit zunahm, schien Hermine von Stunde zu Stunde ruhiger zu werden.

Sie hatte die Übersetzung zwar wieder aufgenommen, doch es fehlte der Funke in ihren Augen, der von der Beseeltheit sprach, die sie bei ihrer Arbeit empfand. Die Bücher, Severus er ihr mitgebracht hatte und die ihr bei der Übersetzung helfen sollten, hatte sie zwar freudig entgegengenommen, aber jetzt lagen sie unbeachtet neben ihr auf dem Tisch. Es war, als wollte Hermine den Text einfach nur nicht halbfertig liegen lassen; sie widmete sich ihm wie einer Aufgabe, die man zu Ende bringen musste, ohne wirkliche Freude daran zu finden. Man band sich eben beide Schnürsenkel zu und nicht nur einen, bloß weil man die Lust am Zubinden verloren hatte.

Die Briefe an ihre Freunde und ihre Familie lagen auf ihrem Nachttisch. Hermine hatte ihn gebeten, sie abzuschicken, wenn.... Severus hatte es nicht hören wollen! Er wusste, welchen Zeitpunkt sie meinte.

Wenn sie sich von allem abwandte, was ihr Leben einst ausgemacht hatte, so konnte er froh sein, dass er früher nicht zu ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Sie suchte seine Nähe stärker denn je und er gab sie ihr bereitwillig, um Gleiches zu empfangen.

Es war anders als alles, was er bis jetzt erfahren hatte; es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er einen Menschen ansehen konnte, ohne das nagende Bewusstsein, dass er ihn hassen würde, wenn er alles über ihn wusste. Hermine wusste ja alles! Und noch immer trat dieser warme Ausdruck in ihre braunen Augen, wenn sie ihn ansah. Severus fühlte sich einzigartig unter diesem Blick- und er gehörte nur ihm. Er drängte den Gedanken, dass diese Augen den seinen einmal kalt und erloschen begegnen könnten, weit von sich.

Da er es gewohnt war mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen, gestattete er sich nur wenige Ruhezeiten, doch er spürte, dass die Abende auf dem Sofa Hermine wichtig waren.

Ihr Verhalten während der Anfälle hatte sich wiederum leicht verändert. Der Thanatos schritt voran und wurde langsam Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit. Hermine tobte nicht mehr, sie versuchte auch keine raffinierten Manöver mehr, um ihr Ziel in diesen Augenblicken zu erreichen, sie wurde nur noch stiller und appellierte an seine Gnade, ihr endlich den Frieden zu geben, nach dem sie sich doch so sehr sehnte. Es wurde schwieriger, die echte Hermine von der Hermine zu unterscheiden, die durch den Thanatos gelenkt wurde. Der Übergang war fließend und das erschreckte Severus mehr, als all ihre Anfälle zuvor.

Ganz still saß sie neben ihm an diesem Abend, den Kopf wie jedes Mal an seiner Brust geborgen. Sie schlief immer wieder ein. Severus spürte es, wenn sie sich völlig entspannte, doch immer, wenn er aufstehen wollte, um sie ins Bett zu bringen, schreckte Hermine hoch und bat ihn, noch ein bisschen zu bleiben.

Zwei unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse stritten in ihm. Er musste ausgeruht sein am nächsten Morgen und eine Nacht auf dem Sofa würde sicher nicht dazu beitragen. Andererseits wollte er Hermine nicht allein lassen, wenn sie seine Nähe so sehr zu brauchen schien.

Eine zaghaft gehauchte Frage von ihr beendete sein Dilemma.

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen?"

Severus hatte sich den Moment, wenn Hermine in sein Bett kam, schon oft vorgestellt. Die Erinnerung an ihre Hände, die suchend unter sein Hemd geglitten waren, war noch recht lebhaft und der Kuss war süß und verheißungsvoll gewesen. Doch das hier war anders. Sie wollte keinen Sex, sie wollte nur seine Nähe- und er schämte sich ein bisschen für das ‚nur' in seinen Gedanken.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand Severus auf und hielt ihr auffordernd seine Hand hin.

„Komm", sagte er schlicht und sie kam mit ihm.

Es war ein fremdes und wundervolles Gefühl, ihren weichen Körper neben sich zu haben, angeschmiegt an den seinen. Diese Sensation nahm ihm jedes Mal den Atem, wenn er in der Nacht aufwachte und spürte, dass Hermine noch immer bei ihm war. Die wenigen hastigen Begegnungen in der Vergangenheit, in denen es ähnliche Situationen gegeben hatte, hatten immer einen merkwürdigen Beigeschmack von Unwillen gehabt. Die Empfindung, dass ein Fremdling bei ihm war, hatte jede Entspannung in diesen Nächten verhindert. Doch bei ihr war es anders. Sie lag in seiner Umarmung, als würde sie nirgendwo anders hingehören.

Natürlich begehrte er sie, er ertappte sich bei dem brennenden Verlangen, sie anders zu berühren, anders zu schmecken als es zwischen ihnen geschah, doch ihr Beisammensein befriedigte ein Bedürfnis, dass viel tiefer lag. Es hallte in ihm nach und hüllte ihn ein in eine Seligkeit, die viel umfassender war, als alles, was Severus während einer körperlichen Vereinigung je gespürt hatte. Es war, als berührte Hermine durch seine Haut direkt seine Seele, an deren Existenz er immer gezweifelt hatte. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er endlich ein.

-

_tbc_

-

_A/N: Soooo… ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel etwas von der Traurigkeit nimmt, die ich in den letzten beiden Kapiteln verbreiten musste. Irgendwo, gaaaaanz tief in meinem Herzen bin ich doch auch eine Romantikerin… *g*_

_Ich möchte mich nach diesem Kapitel noch einmal bei meiner fabelhaften Beta Jonito bedanken, die mir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtigen Denkanstöße geliefert hat! Vielen Dank dafür, Jo! _

_Einen herzlichen Gruß an meine Leser und einen noch herzlicheren an die Reviewer! Es ist immer wieder klasse, von euch zu hören! _

_Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns nächste Woche! ;0)_

_Liebe Grüße von _

_Tamsyn_


	18. SIEBZEHN

_Es war, als berührte Hermine durch seine Haut direkt seine Seele, an deren Existenz er immer gezweifelt hatte. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er endlich ein. _

**-**

**SIEBZEHN**

Die Vorstellung, dass dies hier die letzen Tage sein würden, an denen sie lebte, hatte merkwürdigerweise ihre Bedrohlichkeit für Hermine verloren. Es war eher eine beruhigende Aussicht, nach all dem bangen Hoffen und Zweifeln die Gewissheit zu haben, dass es ein Ende finden würde.

Der Tag des Vollmonds würde der letzte Tag ihrer Existenz sein, nicht einen Tag länger würde Hermine es aushalten, unter diesem Fluch zu stehen. Die Phiole, die Severus ihr geben würde, würde ihr Leben auf angenehme Weise beenden, eine Aussicht, die sie erleichtert begrüßte.

Bis es soweit war, blieb ihr nur noch wenig zu tun, es schien, als hätte selbst Helmond eingesehen, dass er sich nicht länger sträuben durfte und zögerlich enthüllte er ihr sein Geheimnis. Schritt für Schritt, quälend langsam, doch stetig. Die Bücher über fremde Schriften, die Severus ihr mitgebracht hatte, halfen ihr weiter. Ihr blieben noch ein paar Tage und sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie es noch schaffen würde.

Von ihrem alten Leben hatte sie sich bereits in den vergangenen Wochen verabschiedet und so blieb ihr nur noch, sich von der Möglichkeit für ein neues Leben zu verabschieden- und es schmerzte schrecklich.

Es war eine bittere Ironie, dass sie im Angesicht ihres nahenden Endes zum ersten Mal erfuhr, was es bedeutete, jemandem wirklich nahe zu sein, dennoch war Hermine dankbar dafür, es noch erfahren zu haben. Sie war glücklich in Severus' Nähe, in seinen Armen, glücklich, zu wissen, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, zu ihr, Hermine Granger und nicht zu einem Bild, dass er sich von ihr gemacht hatte. Severus hatte sie in ihren dunkelsten Stunden erlebt und war nicht eine Sekunde lang schwankend in seiner Unterstützung geworden. Es mochte zunächst nur sein schlechtes Gewissen gewesen sein, doch in der Art, wie er ihr jetzt begegnete lag viel mehr als Schuldbewusstsein.

Hermine sprach nicht mit ihm darüber, doch es schien auch nicht notwendig zu sein, die Art ihrer Verbindung in Worte zu fassen.

Einzig die Tatsache, dass Severus mit jeder Stunde die verging, immer unruhiger wurde, quälte sie. Sie wusste, dass er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben hatte- aber sie teilte diese Hoffnung nicht.

Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, war sein Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengekniffen, und seinen Bewegungen haftete etwas Eckiges, Fahriges an. Sie wusste, dass Severus sich keine Pausen gönnen wollte und Hermine zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, wenigstens etwas zu essen. Allein der Hinweis, dass er danach konzentrierter würde weiterarbeiten können, ließ ihn nachgeben, doch selbst während er aß konnte sie sehen, wie sein Geist ruhelos über die Möglichkeiten nachsann, die ihm noch blieben.

Für sie selbst schien die Zeit jede Bedeutung verloren zu haben. Vielleicht saß sie eine Stunde lang auf dem Sofa und schaute aus dem Fenster, während die Bäume davor sich den Herbststürmen beugten, vielleicht waren es auch nur Minuten, die vergingen. Alles war nur noch Warten, Warten auf den Vollmond und die Endgültigkeit des Thanatos.

Die Anfälle waren nicht mehr so kraftraubend für sie, es fühlte sich nicht mehr so fremd an, sich dem Fluch zu ergeben, all ihre Sinne darauf zu richten, das Elend zu beenden- es hatte eher etwas Tröstliches. Es war ihr, als leuchte ihr endlich ein, dass es besser war, den Widerstand aufzugeben und zu akzeptieren, dass alles ein Ende haben musste. Ihres war vielleicht früher da, als andere- doch wer konnte schon sagen, welcher Schmerz ihr dadurch erspart bleiben würden?

Der Thanatos wich zögernd von ihr, wenn Severus sie in den Armen hielt, bis es vorüber war. Hermine blieb bei Sinnen, wenn der Fluch sie verließ, und der trügerische Trost, in dem er sie wiegte, setzte sich wahrhaftiger in Severus' Umarmung fort.

Mit einem Seufzen schmiegte sie sich dicht an ihn.

„Ich kann jetzt verstehen, wenn auch nicht gutheißen, was dich bewogen hat, diese Phiole mit einem todbringenden Trank zu erschaffen", sagte sie leise. „Es ist eine beinahe friedliche Aussicht, alles bald hinter sich zu lassen. Ich hätte diese Möglichkeit sicher nie gewählt, aber da ich jetzt das Ende kenne, hat es etwas von seinem Schrecken verloren",

Hermine konnte spüren, dass Severus sich versteifte, seine Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, grub sich beinahe schmerzhaft in ihr Fleisch.

„Sag so etwas nicht!", stieß er hervor. „Gib nicht so leicht auf! Kämpfe dagegen an!"

Traurig schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr und ich will es auch nicht... es ist einfacher so..."

Sie hob ihr Gesicht, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du müsstest das doch verstehen? Du bist es doch, der diesen Weg zuerst gehen wollte, ganz und gar freiwillig... du kennst doch das Gefühl, dass es alles keinen Sinn mehr hat"

Severus presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Die Dinge ändern sich", sagte er schließlich. „Ich werde keinen neuen Trank erschaffen. Wie könnte ich auch? Ich habe erlebt, wie sehr du um dein Leben gekämpft hast- und käme mir erbärmlich vor, wenn ich meines einfach so wegwürfe! Und du sollst es auch nicht!"

Und zum ersten Mal war sein Mund es, der den ihren für einen Kuss suchte und ihn beinahe grob in Besitz nahm, als wolle er sie zwingen, den Funken Lebenswillen, der neu in ihm erwacht war, zu teilen.

-o-o-o-

Die Zeit schien zu rasen und die Tatsache, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sie aufzuhalten, trieb Severus beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Er arbeitete so schnell er konnte, ohne nachlässig zu sein, doch die Uhren ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er ging tatsächlich zu der großen Standuhr und überprüfte das Uhrwerk- es musste einen Fehler haben, so schnell konnte keine Stunde vergehen, doch er konnte keine Fehlfunktion finden.

Er begann, mit der Zeit zu verhandeln. Alberne kleine Verhandlungen, wie Kinder sie manchmal ausmachten. _‚Wenn ich so lange die Luft anhalte, bis all die Zutaten zu einer homogenen Masse verarbeitet sind, bekomme ich fünf Minuten geschenkt'_

Natürlich halfen sie nichts, doch vielleicht waren es diese kleinen Spielchen, die ihn davon abhielten, in sinnlose Raserei zu verfallen. Er hatte die Flüche gebrochen, doch ohne die letzte Zutat war das nichts wert; sie konnte noch alles verändern und seine Gegenflüche damit unbrauchbar machen. Er begann, absurde Versuche zu unternehmen. Was in aller Welt hätte er damals noch verwenden können? Vielleicht war ihm nur ein Haar in den Trank gefallen? Er versuchte es- doch die ersehnte Reaktion blieb aus. Es waren minimale Abweichungen auf der Kymatographie, doch Severus wusste, dass es sinnlos war, sie einfach zu ignorieren- es würde nicht funktionieren, wenn nicht alles bis in das kleinste Detail stimmte.

Wieder und wieder trat er ans Fenster um nach Hermine Ausschau zu halten. Es machte ihn nervös, dass sie auf ihren Spaziergang bestanden hatte. Er bevorzugte es, sie in Sichtweite zu haben, aber er hatte ihr die frische Luft natürlich nicht verwehren können. Vielleicht tat sie ihr gut und belebte ihren Widerstand? Vielleicht hätte er sie doch begleiten sollen?

Er konnte erst wieder einigermaßen konzentriert arbeiten, als sie zurückgekehrt war, mit zerzaustem Haar und einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihn aufmuntern sollte. Ihn aufmuntern! Wenn jemand Aufmunterung brauchen konnte, dann war sie es wohl.

Er hatte ihr angeboten, ihre Freunde zu holen, wenn sie sich nach ihnen sehnte. Sie hatte ihn nur lange angesehen und dann den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein, es ist besser so...", hatte sie gesagt.

In der Nacht lag Hermine neben ihm und ihre Gegenwart beruhigte seine überreizten Nerven. Severus betrachtete sie in dem fahlen Mondlicht, das auf sein Bett schien. Sie hatte sich im Schlaf von ihm abgewandt und lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihr langes Haar ergoss sich über Kissen und Laken und die sanfte Kurve ihrer Hüfte zeichnete sich durch die Bettdecke ab.

Vorsichtig rutschte er dichter an sie heran und legte den Arm um sie. Lange verharrte er so, still den Duft ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut genießend. Dann spürte er, wie Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und sanft darüber strich. Sie schlief auch nicht.

„Warum muss der Vollmond das Ende sein?", flüsterte er, dem Gedanken nachgehend, der ihn seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte. „Du könntest noch weiterleben... ich würde auf dich achten. Es gibt doch so viele Augenblicke, in denen der Thanatos keine Gewalt über dich hat, warum lebst du nicht für die?"

Ihre Hand hielt inne. Sie schien zu überlegen und Severus' Mund wurde trocken vor Nervosität.

Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm um. „Weil das kein Leben ist, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Der Thanatos wird stärker, er wird immer mehr von mir übernehmen und ich kann mich nicht ewig wehren. Du weißt das. Es ist besser, wenn es ein Ende hat"

„Nicht besser für mich!", brauste er auf. Sie konnte ihm nicht so einfach die letzte Hoffnung nehmen!

Mit einem Finger fuhr Hermine die Konturen seines Gesichts nach und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Auch für dich, Severus. Es wird ein Ende geben und es wird schmerzhafter, je später es kommt", beharrte sie eindringlich. „Ich kann nicht den Rest meines Lebens unter deiner Aufsicht verbringen- und ich will es nicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir bleiben... aber es wird nicht geschehen. Wenn der Mond voll ist, wirst du mir die Phiole geben, so wie du es versprochen hast- und du wirst weiterleben und deine Erinnerung an mich wird mich lebendig halten. Das ist mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es tut mir so gut zu wissen, dass du noch da sein wirst, wenn ich gegangen bin. Zu wissen, dass ich Spuren hinterlassen habe..."

Sie hob den Kopf und begann, kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht zu verteilen. Unwillkürlich wich Severus zurück. Er war nicht bereit, dass als letztes Wort zu akzeptieren.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Hermine! Ich werde es noch schaffen, es sind noch zwei Tage...und ich werde es schaffen..."

Severus wiederholte diese Worte wie ein Mantra, eines, das sie daran hindern sollte, sich zu verabschieden, wenn er sie doch gerade erst gefunden hatte. Sie musste ihm nur glauben!

Doch Hermine schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören, sondern fuhr fort, ihn mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr regte sich in ihm und machte es Severus unmöglich, sich ihr länger zu entziehen. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg unter sein Shirt und er schloss die Augen. Er spürte, dass Hermine dichter an ihn heranrückte und ihr Lippen dicht an seine brachte.

„Schlaf mit mir", hörte er sie flüstern und für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob es seine Wünsche oder ihre Worte waren, die durch seinen Kopf hallten. „Schlaf mit mir, damit ich mich noch einmal lebendig fühlen kann!"

Der Laut, der sich seiner Kehle entrang war irgendwo zwischen Protest und Hingabe angesiedelt. Er wollte sie so sehr, dass er unfähig war, sich zu zügeln. Gierig zog er Hermine an sich und bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen, von denen jeder einzelne ausdrücken sollte, wie wenig er bereit war, sie gehen zu lassen. Seine verzweifelte Leidenschaft hüllte sie beide ein, nahm sie hinweg und ließ alles andere zur vollkommenen Nichtigkeit verblassen bis zu dem einen kurzen Moment der Seligkeit, der den Rausch schließlich krönte.

In die erschöpfte Befriedigung, die diesem Moment folgte, bohrte sich jäh eine quälende Erkenntnis. Was war er für ein Monster! Da war diese wunderschöne junge Frau, die ihn aus Angst vor dem Sterben bat, sie zu lieben- und er nahm sie so schnell und ungestüm, weil er die Kontrolle über seine Begierde verloren hatte!

Schwer atmend stützte Severus sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und blickte auf Hermine hinab. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre langen Wimpern bildeten dunkle Schatten auf ihrer blassen Haut. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus! Und Severus hasste sich beinahe für das, was er ihr eben angetan hatte.

Verzweifelt rang er nach Worten. „Ich... es tut mir so leid... ich war..."

Da öffnete sie die Augen und es traf ihn mit der Wucht eines Faustschlags in den Magen. Sie strahlte! Ein heller, warmer Blick aus ihren braunen Augen ruhte auf ihm und der Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich sofort.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und sie zog ihn zu sich hinab, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Sie küsste ihn- und er wollte schmelzen in dieser Liebkosung, sich aufgeben unter ihrer Zärtlichkeit, in der keine Spur von Groll oder Bitterkeit zu schmecken war.

„Nichts sollte dir Leid tun", hauchte sie dicht an seinen Lippen.

Hermine ertränkte in ihren Küssen all seine Zweifel, dass er ihr irgendeiner Form ein Unrecht getan haben könnte, und Severus ließ sich fallen in ihre Liebkosungen.

Es war anders, als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, und es tat ihm unendlich gut. Die Verschmelzung von Zärtlichkeit und Gier war kein Widerspruch, wie Severus bisher gedacht hatte. Man konnte gierig nach Zärtlichkeit sein, und er war es, mehr als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Nie war er so bereitwillig und liebevoll umhüllt worden und nie war ihm bewusst gewesen, was er bisher verpasst hatte. Es ging um viel mehr als um die bloße Befriedigung körperlicher Bedürfnisse. Sie waren ja befriedigt- und jetzt war Zeit für mehr; jetzt war Zeit für Stille und Genuss.

Furchtlos erkundeten einander, und es war berauschend, entdeckt zu werden und selbst zu entdecken. Keine Scham hielt ihn zurück, denn sie kannte ihn ja. Hermine kannte ihn- und wollte ihn trotzdem.

Niemals zuvor hatte er so bereitwillig gegeben aus der puren Freude daran, den anderen zu beschenken- und doch erhielt er so viel zurück, wie er nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte.

-o-o-o-

Behutsam löste Hermine sich aus seinen Armen, als sie sicher war, dass Severus schlief und verließ das Bett, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Es würde zu sehr schmerzen, ihn dort liegen zu sehen, entspannt und so nahe an dem Gefühl, das man Glück nannte, wie es für ihn möglich schien.

Sie hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es war selbstsüchtig von ihr gewesen, ihn zu missbrauchen. Sie wusste ja, dass es keine Zukunft geben würde- ihre Zeit würde bald ablaufen und es gab nichts, was Severus dagegen noch tun konnte.

Sie hätte ihn nicht noch enger an sich binden sollen, auch dann nicht, wenn sie sich so sehr danach gesehnt hatte, dass sie es keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten hätte, ihm nicht auf diese Weise näher zu kommen.

Es war an ihr, jetzt für ihn einen Schluss-Strich zu ziehen. Es war das Letzte, was sie für ihn tun konnte, für mehr reichte ihre Kraft einfach nicht mehr aus. Er stand für ein Leben, das sie niemals haben würde- und Hermine musste Abschied davon nehmen. Severus musste Abschied von ihr nehmen und sie durfte es ihm nicht schwerer machen als unbedingt notwendig.

Es war absurd, dass sie ihn jetzt in einem solchen Licht sah.

Er hatte so viel zu geben und alles war jahrelang verschlossen gewesen hinter der düsteren Fassade, die er wahren musste. Sicher hatte er gefehlt, doch in dem Moment, als Harry ihr von Snapes Liebe zu Lily erzählt hatte, war ihr klar gewesen, dass es eben nur das gewesen war- eine Fassade, die er meinte aufrecht erhalten zu müssen, um seine Schuld zu büßen.

Hermine wünschte ihm wirklich aufrichtig, dass es noch einmal eine Frau geben würde, die er so nahe an sich heranlassen würde wie jetzt sie, damit er endlich das Glück finden würde, das im Schlaf weiche Linien in sein Gesicht zeichnete, und das sie ihm jetzt wieder nehmen musste.

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: Allem guten Willen zum Trotz habe ich es in der letzten Woche leider nicht geschafft, mich persönlich bei euch für eure Reviews zu bedanken. Ich hole es hier also nach: _

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Marylein, Mistmaus, Samatha Snape, SoyTryphena, Twofacemirror, Mortianna's Morgana, CaroloveSeverus, Inessnape und Lynya77 für eure lieben Rückmeldungen! _

_Es sind noch ein Kapitel und ein Epilog übrig, bevor „Thanatos" beendet ist und die Quälerei endlich ein Ende hat! Wobei ich natürlich hoffe, dass ich lediglich meine beiden Protagonisten gequält habe- und nicht meine Leser! ;0)_

_Wir lesen uns also nächste Woche, wenn ihr mögt… _

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_


	19. ACHTZEHN

_Hermine wünschte ihm wirklich aufrichtig, dass es noch einmal eine Frau geben würde, die er so nahe an sich heranlassen würde wie jetzt__sie, damit er endlich das Glück finden würde, das im Schlaf weiche Linien in sein Gesicht zeichnete, und das sie ihm jetzt wieder nehmen musste. _

**-**

**ACHTZEHN**

Als Severus erwachte, war Hermine fort. Er sprang aus dem Bett, kleidete sich notdürftig an und seufzte ein erleichtertes „Guten Morgen", als er sie vor dem Kamin sitzen sah, ein Buch in der Hand und einen Becher dampfenden Kaffees auf dem Tisch neben sich.

Langsam wandte Hermine ihm ihr Gesicht zu und musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Guten Morgen", gab sie schließlich zurück. In ihrem Ton lag etwas, dass Severus nicht einordnen konnte, doch es ließ das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht einfrieren, und er fühlte sich schrecklich bloß vor ihrem gleichgültigen Blick.

Severus hatte zugegebermaßen nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen. Wie begegnete man sich am Morgen, wenn man in der Nacht zuvor miteinander geschlafen hatte? Er kannte lediglich hastige Verabschiedungen und die peinlichen Momente, wenn man sich danach noch einmal begegnete. Man murmelte eine verschämte Begrüßung und mied den Blick des anderen. Aber sicher war es anders, wenn man einander wirklich zugetan war?

Hastig wandte er sich ab und kehrte erst zu Hermine zurück, als er sich vollständig angezogen hatte.

Sie sah nicht auf, als er zurückkehrte und sich an die Arbeit machte. Mit aller Gewalt verbannte Severus ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten aus seinen Gedanken- er brauchte all seine Konzentration.

„Es tut mir leid, was gestern Abend geschehen ist", sagte Hermine plötzlich, als er sich für einen Moment aufrichtete. Misstrauisch schnellte Severus' Blick zu ihr hinüber. Ihre Stimme hatte schwankend geklungen, doch in ihrer Miene lag keine Verunsicherung.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen", sprach sie weiter. „Es erschien mir in dem Augenblick eine gute Idee, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es das nicht war. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie.

Severus atmete zischend ein. So war das also! Hermine hatte ihn als Trost benutzt! So wie sie es bereits in den letzten Wochen getan hatte, nur dass sie diesmal einen Schritt weitergegangen war. Und sie bereute es. Da gab es nichts weiter zu sagen. Severus kam sich unendlich töricht vor, dass er tatsächlich geglaubt, gehofft hatte, Hermine könnte eine Gefährtin sein… werden… bleiben…

Nichts würde von ihrer Gemeinschaft übrig bleiben, wenn er es geschafft hatte, sie zu heilen.

Er nickte knapp, und suchte in seiner Erinnerung nach der Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, die ihm einst so gut gepasst hatte. Er glitt beinahe mühelos hinein….

Nachdem Hermines Anfall an diesem Abend vorüber war blieb sie noch für einen kurzen Moment auf dem Sofa sitzen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, und Severus musste sich beinahe gewaltsam davon abhalten, zu ihr zu gehen. Es erschien so leicht, so selbstverständlich, sie in den Armen zu halten- doch bis vor vier Wochen hatte er noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Sie war nur hier, weil er eine Schuld wieder gut machen wollte- so hatte er es anfangs halten wollen, und so würde er es beenden.

Wenig später stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Wortlos, doch Hermine hätte ihm genauso gut ins Gesicht schreien können, dass sie seiner überdrüssig war- der Effekt wäre derselbe gewesen.

Sie schloss leise ihre Tür, doch das Klicken ließ ihn zusammenfahren, als habe Hermine sie ins Schoss geschlagen.

Severus fand keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht, und er suchte ihn auch nicht. Ihm blieben weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden, und er würde schlafen können, wenn er das Gegenmittel endlich vollendet hätte.

„_Die absolute, wahre und mathematische Zeit verfließt an sich und vermöge ihrer Natur gleichförmig und ohne Beziehung auf irgendeinen äußeren Gegenstand."_

Es war geradezu lachhaft, dass ihm dieser Issac Newton-Satz durch den Kopf schwirrte, in dem Moment, als er die Zeit so intensiv wahrnahm wie noch nie.

Er verfluchte dieses gleichförmige Fließen, alles in ihm empörte sich dagegen, dass sie sich nicht von seiner Qual aufhalten lassen wollte.

Doch so war es, sie ließ sich nicht beirren und Sekunde um Sekunde, Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde verrann, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Severus war noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben, doch mit jedem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment verkürzte sich die Phase, in der er noch hoffen durfte.

Hermine hingegen schien von alledem völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein, und er verargte ihr in manchen Augenblicken regelrecht ihre scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit. Wie konnte sie dem nahen Tode so gefasst ins Auge blicken? Beinahe wünschte er, sie würde vor Angst beben und sein Aufbegehren teilen, statt sich so aufreizend teilnahmslos zu geben.

Es trieb Severus beinahe in den Wahnsinn, dass er so weit gekommen war, um jetzt an der letzten fehlenden Substanz zu scheitern.

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie hinter ihn getreten war und zuckte zusammen, als sie die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte sie leise.

Hektisch wandte er sich ab und blickte aus dem Fenster. Nein, noch war der Mond nicht an seiner endgültigen Stellung am Nachthimmel angelangt, er hatte noch ein paar Minuten, vielleicht würde er es doch noch schaffen.

Die Flüssigkeit, die er in den Kolben umfüllte verfehlte ihr Ziel, er war zu fahrig. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er, Ruhe zu bewahren als sie ihre Hand auf seine legte.

„Es ist vorbei", wiederholte sie. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest"

„Aber es war nicht genug!", brach es aus ihm hervor und er warf die Phiole an die Wand.

Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Der Mondzyklus war vollendet, der Fluch war unumkehrbar- Hermine würde sterben.

Schon einmal hatte er es nicht verhindern können, dass jemand an den Folgen seiner Handlungen starb...

Und der Schmerz überwältigte ihn ohne Vorwarnung. Er sank auf die Knie und barg das Gesicht in den Händen, von trockenen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Er hatte wieder versagt!

Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas von innen heraus all seine Eingeweide zerreißen, er konnte nicht anders als schreien.

Er lief nach draußen und schrie den Mond an, dessen blasses Rund er aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute. Warum tat er ihm das an? Er stand dort, als ginge es ihn nichts an, dass sein Erscheinen soeben ihr Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Sie würde sterben, weil der verwünschte Mond sich nicht davon abhalten lassen wollte, aufzugehen! Er, Severus, hatte doch alles getan, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen! Warum war es ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen, Hermine zu retten? Warum würde er zusehen müssen, wie sie ging, sobald er die Phiole gab? Hermine würde ihr Leben beenden- und Severus würde es geschehen lassen müssen!

Sie war ihm gefolgt und beobachtete ihn. Blass und still wie der Mond selbst stand sie im Türrahmen und beobachtete schweigend sein Wüten. Und Severus hasste sie für diese Stille!

„Was stehst du da, als ginge es dich nichts an, verdammt noch mal?", brüllte er. „Es ist dein Leben, das gleich enden wird! Und ich werde zusehen und weiterleben müssen! Ich bin es so leid! Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich mich entschieden habe, mich bei dir für ein Leben zu bedanken, das ich noch nicht einmal haben wollte! Ich verfluche mich dafür, dass ich nicht einfach gegangen bin, als du die Tür nicht geöffnet hast! Ich verfluche dich, ich verfluche die Eule- und ich verfluche das elende Schicksal, dass mir immer wieder die Schuld aufbürdet am Tod der Menschen, die ich liebe!"

Keuchend und unsicher hielt Severus inne. Er hatte es nicht gewusst, bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte- und Hermines überraschter Blick bewies ihm, dass sie es auch nicht geahnt hatte.

Brüsk wandte er sich ab. Warum nur hatte er sich diese letzte Demütigung nicht ersparen können?

„Severus…"

Er hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Rücken und dieser einzelne zitternde Laut hallte in ihm nach. Er verriet ihm, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich tiefer in etwas hineingewagt hatte, das nicht hätte passieren sollen.

Mit einer ungestümen Geste riss er Hermine an sich und barg sie in seinen Armen.

„Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte das verhindern...", presste er hervor, das Gesicht an ihrem Hals verborgen, während sie ihm tröstend über das Haar strich.

„Ich weiß", murmelte sie.

Heftig drückte er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen, ihre süßen, warmen Lippen, deren Geschmack er schon bald nicht mehr kennen würde. Ihr weicher Körper schmiegte sich an ihn, derselbe Körper würde schon bald kalt und starr sein, nicht wissend, dass er ihn einst besessen hatte. Er musste ihn noch einmal spüren, er wollte sich jedes Detail einprägen, die Erinnerung daran, würde das einzige sein, was von ihr überlebte. Sie würde bald nur noch seine Erinnerung sein, nichts anders blieb von ihr übrig… und er würde leben, um diese Erinnerung wie einen kostbaren Schatz in sich zu bergen…

Der Mond schien gleichgültig durch das Fenster, während er sie leidenschaftlich liebte, jede Faser von ihr spürend, jeden Funken Lebens in ihr verinnerlichend... sie würde nicht ganz gehen.... etwas von ihr würde ihm bleiben... sie war sein gewesen....

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise.

Er hatte es noch nie zu einem Menschen gesagt. Er hatte es empfunden, doch er hatte es nie gesagt....

Lily war damals gegangen, ohne dass er es ihr hatte sagen können, und er wollte die Gelegenheit nicht noch einmal verpassen.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er, verwundert über den Klang dieser Worte aus seinem Mund.

Sie lächelte, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihm ihre Antwort direkt ins Herz- und Severus wollte in dieser berauschenden Erkenntnis versinken.

Doch dann löste sie sich von ihm und verließ das Bett, um sich anzuziehen.

„Es wird nicht weniger schmerzhaft, wenn wir den Abschied heraus zögern, Severus. Wenn du nicht dabei sein möchtest... ich könnte es verstehen..."

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf und beeilte sich, sich ebenfalls anzukleiden.

Hermine nickte dankbar. „Ich würde gerne ans Meer gehen…"

-o-o-o-

Kein einziges Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, als sie ihren letzten gemeinsamen Spaziergang zum Strand antraten.

Es war kalt und dunkel, doch seine Jacke wärmte sie wie schon an ihrem ersten Besuch an der Küste.

Wie lange schien das her zu sein! Es war eine andere Hermine gewesen, die damals an seiner Seite gegangen war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Schwüre, die sie sich selbst gegeben hatte. Sie hatte so vieles ändern wollen- doch ihre Zeit hatte nicht gereicht.

Liebevoll glitt ihr Blick zu ihrem stummen Begleiter hinüber. Die Zeit hatte gerade gereicht, um ihr zu zeigen, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte, wahrhaftig zu lieben- und sie wollte dankbar dafür sein. Es wäre leichter für sie, wenn sie seinen Schmerz nicht sehen müsste, wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er leiden würde, doch so groß ihr Kummer darüber auch sein mochte, sie war sicher, dass es das Beste sein würde, ein rasches Ende herbeizuführen. Sie wollte gehen, so lange sie noch sie selbst war.

An einem großen Felsbrocken blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich an ihn, den Blick aufs schwarz scheinende Meer gerichtet, auf das der volle Mond eine schmale, silberne Spur zeichnete. Severus stand neben ihr und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Schließlich streckte sie auffordernd ihre Hand aus und Severus ließ sichtbar widerwillig die kleine Phiole hineinfallen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Noch ein letztes Mal fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über sein gramgezeichnetes Gesicht und setzte dann die Phiole an ihre Lippen.

Gleich würde es vorbei sein... gleich würde ihr alles gleichgültig sein... sein herzzerreißender Kummer....

Hermine spürte die schwarzen Schwingen des Thanatos herannahen, fast war es, als berührten seine Spitzen ihr Gesicht.

„Leb wohl", flüsterte sie, wissend, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst sein würde, wenn er sie zudeckte.

Ein letzter bewusster Atemzug, das kühle Glas auf ihren Lippen wartete sie auf den Drang, das Elixier zu trinken.

Thanatos nahte, kreiste... und plötzlich kehrten die Farben zurück, die Taubheit schwand. Hermine spürte Severus' bebenden Körper, der sie an sich gepresst hielt, und von einem plötzlichen Impuls getrieben leerte sie den Inhalt der Phiole.

-

_tbc_

_-_

_A/N: *in Deckung geht, um nicht von enttäuschten Lesern gelyncht zu werden*_

_Nächte Woche kommt noch ein Epilog! Vertraut mir! _

_Tamsyn_


	20. EPILOG

_Thanatos nahte, kreiste... und plötzlich kehrten die Farben zurück, die Taubheit schwand. Hermine spürte Severus' bebenden Körper, der sie an sich gepresst hielt, und von einem plötzlichen Impuls getrieben leerte sie den Inhalt der Phiole. _

-

**EPILOG**

**-**

Severus Snape trat aus der Tür seines Cottages und hielt einen Augenblick inne.

Die Welt hatte sich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Sein Atmen bildete weißen Nebel in der kalten Luft und sanfte Schauer körnigen Eises bedeckten die Wiesen als Vorboten eines nahenden Winters.

So wie jeden Tag führte Severus' Weg ihn an den Strand. Grau und träge wogten die Wassermassen, die sich in der Ferne mit dem bleischweren Horizont mischten. Es würde bald schneien.

So wie jeden Tag blieb er an einer bestimmten Stelle stehen, an genau der Stelle, an der er vor einem Monat in stummer Verzweiflung Hermine gehalten hatte, während sie die Phiole an die Lippen setzte.

Niemals würde er gleichgültig an diesem Fels vorübergehen können. Wieder und wieder rief er ihm zuverlässig alles so deutlich in Erinnerung, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen.

-

_Er hielt Hermine fest, in der grausigen Gewissheit, dass sie in seinen Armen starb. Severus erwartete, dass sie schlaff in sich zusammensinken würde, und er hielt die Augen geschlossen, als würde es ihm irgendetwas nutzen, dass er den schrecklichen Moment, nicht sehend erleben musste. Doch nichts passierte. Nach einer Weile blickte er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich in ungläubigem Erstaunen. Hermine hatte die Phiole von ihren Lippen genommen und entleerte sie vollständig auf dem Sand! _

_Severus' Blick schnellte zu Boden und verharrte auf der kleinen nassen Stelle, auf der die einzige Dosis des todbringenden Trankes im Sandboden versickerte. _

_Sie hat ihn nicht getrunken!_

_Das war alles, was für lange Zeit durch seinen Kopf ging. Severus blieb regungslos stehen, in der Furcht, jede kleine Bewegung könnte zerstören, was immer sie davon abhielt, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Erst als Hermine ihn sanft von sich wegschob, wagte Severus es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. _

_Er las Fassungslosigkeit darin und Erleichterung. Hermine umfasste sein Gesicht und drückte Kuss um Kuss auf seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen. _

„_Er ist weg, er ist weg", flüsterte sie immer wieder, und es brauchte viele Küsse, um Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass sie den Thanatos meinte. Er hielt Hermine fest, als sie zurück zum Cottage gingen, so fest, dass sie sich beschwerte, sie hätte nicht genug Luft zum Atmen. Doch seine Furcht, sie doch noch zu verlieren war zu groß. Sie kehrten beide in das Haus zurück, die Köpfe leer und gleichzeitig randvoll mit Glück. _

_Severus konnte nicht nachdenken. Er war erschöpft und unfähig, zu analysieren, worin diese überraschende Wende begründet war- alles, was für ihn zählte, war, dass Hermine noch lebte._

_Seine Augen brannten vor Trockenheit, doch er wollte sie nicht schließen- zu unglaublich war, was sie gesehen hatten._

_Selbst als sie schließlich gemeinsam im Bett lagen, wollte Severus sich dem Schlaf verweigern. Doch die vergangenen Tage forderten ihren Tribut, und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er irgendwann mit einem Ruck erwachte und seine schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigt fand: Hermine war nicht da. Natürlich! Der Thanatos hatte keine Gewalt mehr über sie und es gab keinen Grund mehr für sie, zu bleiben. _

_Nichts hatte ihn auf die schreckliche Leere vorbereitet, die er mit einem Mal empfand. Er war hohl… eine bloße hohle Form, die nichts mehr empfand, nichts empfinden wollte, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen, der unweigerlich hinter der Taubheit lauerte. _

_Sie war fort._

_Das fahle Morgenlicht überflutete sein Zimmer und schließlich stand er auf. Als er den Wohnraum betrat flog sein Blick automatisch zu dem Tisch, an dem sie in den letzten Wochen gearbeitet hatte. Der Atem stockte ihm, als er sie tatsächlich dort sitzen sah. Es musste ein Trugbild sein, doch es war so realistisch, dass es ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie saß dort in der Kleidung, die sie zuletzt getragen hatte und schien zu schlafen. Ihr Kopf lag auf der aufgeschlagenen Übersetzung. _

_Severus blieb im Türrahmen stehen und wollte eine Ewigkeit dort verharren, ihren Anblick festhaltend. _

_Doch plötzlich richtete Hermine sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. _

„_Ich habe es rausgefunden!", strahlte sie ihn an- und erst in diesem Augenblick begriff Severus, dass sie keine Halluzination war. Einen Wimpernschlag später lag sie in seinen Armen, warm und wahrhaftig. _

„_Helmond hat darüber geschrieben!", rief sie. „ Es ist unglaublich, dass wir die Lösung die ganze Zeit so dicht vor Augen hatten! Du musst die Erinnerung an diese Übersetzung gelöscht haben, denn sonst hättest du es bereits gewusst! Du hättest gewusst, was die letzte Zutat ist- weil Helmond sie kannte!"_

_Severus verstand ihre Worte nicht, er war zu überwältigt von seiner Überraschung und ihrer Anwesenheit. Nur langsam drang zu ihm durch, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte._

_Hermine holte ihre Papiere heran und las ihm mit glänzenden Augen vor, was sie offenbar in der Nacht noch entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte Helmonds Rätsel endlich gelöst und die Zutat entschlüsselt, der er so große Heilkraft zugetraut hatte. _

„_Doch kein Heilkraut, weder Substanz vom Tier noch Geschenke aus dem Mineralien- Reich können heranreichen an die machtvolle Wirkung dessen, was willig gegeben wird. Ein einziger Tropfen Herzblut schützt die geliebte Person vor allem Unheil"_

_Atemlos hielt Hermine inne und schaute mit erwartungsvollem Blick zu ihm auf. „Verstehst du? Du hattest Helmond übersetzt und durch einen Tropfen deines Herzbluts in dem Thanatos- Trank verhindern wollen, dass die Frau, die du liebst, dass Lily unbeabsichtigt Opfer deines Fluches würde. Diese Zutat sollte die Frau schützen, die du liebst…"_

_-  
_

Severus schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an diese Szene. Hermine hatte ungeduldig mit den Füßen aufgestampft, bis er endlich begriffen hatte, dass er sie in dem Moment vor dem Tode bewahrt hatte, als ihm bewusst geworden war, wie viel sie ihm tatsächlich bedeutete.

Der Wind, der vom Meer her aufkam fuhr ihm durch die Haare und er wickelte sich dichter in die Jacke, die Hermine ihm nur unter Protest wieder zurückgegen hatte. Leihweise, wie sie betonte. Der Stoff duftete nach ihr…

Severus warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Meer, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg in sein Cottage machte.

Es würde leer sein, denn Hermine war gestern gegangen, und Severus hatte sie nicht aufgehalten. Es gab zu viel, was sie beide noch klären mussten, doch er war sicher, dass Hermine zu ihm zurückkehren würde, wenn sie soweit waren.

Sie hatten ja Zeit…

_-_

**Ende**

_-_

_A/N: So, das ist es also, das Ende, das ich dieser Geschichte zugedacht habe. _

_Ich möchte an dieser Stelle allen Lesern danken, die mich seit der Veröffentlichung begleitet haben, besonders aber denjenigen, die mir ein (oder mehrere) Reviews dagelassen haben: Angie Snape D, Marylein, Cornelius 67, Nagini Snape, mija-ela, Padme.G, CaroloveSeverus, Kira Gmork, Three Seconds, Reditus Mortis, Kiriani Slytherin, heatpipe, Lynya77, Mortianna's Morgana, lufa, Jonito, Jessi, sveti, Madame Minuit12, Tiziana-9, Miss Vero, Kathi, lycos, blacksoul-severus, ismene5, Soy Tryphena, AnjaHexe, blaue-banane, Samatha Snape, twofacemirror, SeverusHermioneSnape, Soy Tryphena, irm63, Mydreth, Sarah, zizou, Alandra, Inessnape, Mistmaus und Sjofna._

_Ohne euch hätte ich vielleicht gewusst, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird- aber ich hätte nie erfahren, wie sie auf euch wirkt- und dieses Feedback war (und ist!) sehr wichtig für mich!_

_Ich hoffe, man liest sich noch mal…. ;0) _

_Viele liebe Grüße von_

_Tamsyn_


End file.
